Sexe Appeal
by dark.drigger
Summary: Duo possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons ! Cependant, tout change avec l’arrivée d’un nouvel employé… enfin la suite, mieux vaut tard que jamais...
1. mauvais jour en perspective

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger

**E-Mail** **:**

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Couple : **mon couple préféré bien sur…. Je vous laisse deviner !!

**Note : **Voici une nouvelle fic !! Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons !! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employ

.

.

Bonne lecture …

.

.

**Attraction… **

.

.

Un mouvement. Un bruissement de draps. Un soupir à la limite du grognement. Lentement, une main qui remonte sur un visage endormi, se frottant quelque peu les yeux. A nouveau une forte inspiration puis un soupir bruyant.

.

Le réveil était douloureux. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement et se retourna, s'enfouissant davantage dans les couvertures. Une forte douleur lui vrilla alors le crane. Il poussa un gémissement en guise de réponse. Grand Dieu, plus jamais, on ne le reprendrai à vouloir se pinter la gueule !! Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Mais vue son état actuel, il n'avait pas dû y aller mollo sur l'alcool. Il se maudit et se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il aurai envie de se vider la tête, il s'enchaînerai au thé vert !! Quoique…

Une aspirine… il ne rêvait plus que d'une aspirine. Il fallait qu'il se lève, avant que son mal de crane ne devienne plus vicieux encore. Décidé, il ouvrit les yeux mais comprit rapidement et à ses dépens que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Son cerveau n'était pas encore prêt et lui fit savoir à sa manière. Une vive douleur lui traversa le crane. Il gémit de nouveau puis se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'émerger plus rapidement.

Apres quelques minutes, il refit un essai. Posant ses yeux sur un plafond de couleur claire, blanc ou beige peut-être. Il y voyait un peu flou. Cependant, vu la clarté qui régnait dans la pièce et qui inondait ses pauvres prunelles, le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Se retournant machinalement vers la table de nuit, il jeta un œil ensommeillé à son réveil. « _10h47 »_

.

Et alors qu'il se posait une question existentielle, à savoir « _quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ?_ » Quelque chose dans le décor de la pièce, le frappa. Depuis quand avait-il changé de radio réveil ? Et pourquoi celui-ci n'avait-il pas sonn ?

_._

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir acheté cette horreur ?!!… se dit-t-il._

.

Quelque peu perdu, il se redressa sur ses coudes, et effectivement cette pièce jurait avec sa propre chambre. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et laissa son regard parcourir la dite pièce. Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre de couleur claire, parfaitement décorée…. et ordonnée.

Ordonnée ?!! Sa chambre était un vrai capharnaüm.

- Nom de dieu… _souffla-t-il._

Au moment où ses neurones encore un peu déficient, admettaient enfin qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. Un grognement s'élevant de sa droite, le sortit de ses pensées !! Il se figea instantanément. Il ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il se retrouve dans sa chambre, une fois qu'il aurait réouvert les yeux !!

Apres quelques secondes, il osa enfin les rouvrit et malheureusement rien n'avait changé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser !! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit !! Paniqué, il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite pour se retrouver face au visage paisiblement endormi d'un homme.

- WOW _s'écria-t-il en reculant vivement._

Geste qui d'ailleurs le propulsa hors du lit. Il atterri durement sur le sol, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour y prêter la moindre attention. C'est pas vrai, mais dans quel pétrin était-il encore allé se foutre ?!! Ca n'arrivait qu'à lui ces trucs l !! Mais quel con !! Quel con !!

- Et merde… _maugréa-t-il, en se prenant le visage entre les mains_.

Le pire, il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit !! Ni même du nom de son partenaire !! Seul son état plus que dénudé, lui prouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que compter les moutons… Se maudissant et se traitant de toutes sortes de nom d'oiseau, le jeune homme décida de mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette mascarade.

Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'une nuit, celui-ci dormait encore profondément. Tant mieux. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui adresser la parole. Et il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire…

En silence, il enfila son boxer resté au pied du lit, puis ramassa rapidement ses affaires quelque peu éparpillés avant de sortir de la chambre. Apparemment la nuit avait été torride puisqu'il retrouva le reste de ses vêtements entre l'escalier et le salon. Il s'habilla rapidement quand soudain quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

- Bordel de merde de putain de bordel de merde !!! _s'écria-t-il._

Comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule !! Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait en milieu de semaine, plus précisément un jeudi et qu'il avait plus de trois heures de retard !! Il était un homme mort !! Son frère allait le tuer !! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le patron qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. Il était bon pour une leçon de morale !!

- Oh ! merde, merde… Vite, faut que j'y aille !! Ok !! Mes clés ?!! Où sont mes clés ?!! Ah, l !! Maintenant, fichons le camp !! _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement et referma doucement la porte. Avant de fuir l'immeuble sans se retourner. Il enfourcha sa moto et mit les gaz vers le centre ville où se trouvait sa petite entreprise. Car c'était un homme d'affaires comme il l'aimait à le dire, piètre homme d'affaires mais s'en était un quand même.

Il était le cadet d'une famille de deux enfants, son frère Trowa, n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, celle-ci étant morte en le mettant au monde. Son père avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette perte. A 27 ans, il se retrouvait seul pour élever ses deux enfants. Il s'était alors lancé à corps perdu dans le travail. Son père ne lui avait jamais reproché la mort de sa mère, ni même d'en être la cause, cependant ce deuil avait changé G. Maxwell du tout au tout. Son comportement était devenu froid, distant, tout d'abord avec ses collaborateurs puis avec sa famille, ses enfants.

Ces derniers ne le voyaient presque jamais, il était toujours en déplacements, assistant à innombrables meetings ou sur le coup d'une grosse affaire. On lui connut plusieurs liaisons mais jamais il ne s'était remarié. Aujourd'hui, G. Maxwell était à la tête de plusieurs multinationales et gérait le tout d'un poigne de fer. 

Apres leurs études, lui et son frère avaient tout de suite trouvé du travail au sein de l'entreprise familiale. Trowa, en tant que chef comptable, s'occupait de la gestion des diverses entreprises et lui était gérant d'un complexe sportif, enfin les termes appropriés seraient plutôt « une usine de fitness ». Il adorait son métier, là n'était pas le problème. Duo était proche de ses employés, toujours à l'écoute, convivial, il aimait le contact et plus que tout adorait le sport, il descendait souvent de son bureau pour en faire, s'accordant deux heures de pause.

Mais Duo n'aimait pas la pression que son père lui mettait sur les épaules, le poussant toujours plus loin. Son père cherchait le rendement, il n'était jamais satisfait. Seulement le jeune homme, lui ne partageait pas ces idéaux, il ne cherchait pas le profit à tout prix. Duo n'avait pas la fibre commerciale aussi affûté que son père.

S'il avait accepté ce job, s'était pour éviter la monotonie d'un employé de bureau et puis il aimait bien le concept. Il préférait vendre du sport aux gens plutôt que des assurances. Sans parler des privilèges personnels que lui apportait son petit complexe !! Connaissez-vous meilleur terrain de chasse qu'une salle de sport ?!! Voir tous ces beaux et jeunes hommes s'épuiser à mouler leur corps, le tout luisant de sueur…. Grrrr…. Plus d'un était tombé son charme dans cette salle !!

Oui enfin ça, c'était avant que le petit nouveau arrive !!

_[ Ahhhh, le nouveau ….. soupire l'auteur, les yeux qui brillent et la bouche en cœur._

_Quoi ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas de qui je parle ?!! Non ?!! Bon, d'accord je vous raconte !!]_

.

**Flash-back**

.

Voilà un mois de cela, Trowa avait conseillé à son frère d'étendre ses services en lançant une nouvelle activité. Puisque l'oriental avait le vent en poupe, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce débouché et proposer à la clientèle de nouveaux sports ?!! Cette activité allait assurément attirer de la clientèle et re-dynamiser l'équipe. Une idée excellente en somme, normal elle venait de son frère !!

Pour cela, Duo avait lancé une annonce afin de recruter un moniteur spécialisé en art martial asiatique. Après avoir étudié les CV des postulants, Duo avait décidé de faire passer un entretien aux quatre meilleurs. Et quelques jours plus tard, alors que le chef du personnel lui résumait les qualités des divers candidats, il Le vit... Et là, plus rien n'eut d'importance, ni les entretiens, ni les candidats, ni même son employé qui s'épuisait à lui expliquer le profil recherché… tout son attention s'était porté sur Lui…

Un jeune homme typé asiatique venait de pousser la porte d'entrée de son centre et se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers la jeune femme qui tenait l'accueil. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis celle-ci fit quelques gestes évasifs comme si elle lui indiquait une direction. L'Asiatique la remercia et partit dans la direction indiquée. D'où il se trouvait, Duo pouvait voir la jeune femme suivre les yeux l'inconnu, d'un air intéressé. Cette seule constatation le fit voir rouge !!

Et tandis que lui aussi suivait à son tour le jeune homme des yeux, il sentit son employé lui mettre un léger coup de coude.

- Hey !! Duo, tu m'écoutes ??

- Hein ?? euh… oui oui  _bredouilla-t-il en quittant à regret cette vision idyllique_.

Il suivit quelques secondes la discussion avant de relever le visage, et de chercher des yeux cette sublime créature qui s'était apposé à lui. Malheureusement, il ne retrouva pas sa trace. Déçu, il poussa un profond soupir. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un tel trouble face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et savoir qu'il venait peut-être de perdre la plus belle occasion de sa vie lui faisait physiquement mal. Résigné, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau pour faire passer ces maudits entretiens, suivit de près par son chef du personnel.

Le premier entretien fut d'un ennui le plus mortel, Duo ne suivait même pas, laissant à son employé le soin de diriger la discussion. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à ce bel asiatique qu'il avait juste entraperçu quelques secondes. Comment une simple apparition pouvait le perturber à ce point ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il n'écoutait plus la conversation que d'une oreille lointaine, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient changé de candidat. Il n'avait même pas entendu son employé raccompagner le précédent et encore moins faire entrer celui-ci. Il faisait un piètre patron, il n'était même pas fichu de suivre l'entretien de son futur employ !! Trop perturbé par sa vie sentimentale, qui était des plus plates en ce moment !! Quel manque de respect !! Il était pathétique !!

Se forçant à suivre quelque peu, il comprit que la présentation arrivait à sa fin et que son employé était sur le point de le raccompagner. Et de deux dont il n'avait rien suivit !! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne !! Se mettant mentalement une gifle, il se concentra sur la venue du troisième candidat, bien décidé à suivre ou au moins à se rappeler son nom.

Et alors qu'il se retournait ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup physiquement. Devant lui se tenait le bel asiatique qu'il avait entraperçu quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite. A première vue, il l'avait trouvé attirant mais maintenant… il était tout à fait magnifique, sublime… et plus encore. Il était sans aucun doute métis, né d'un mélange entre l'Asie et l'Europe. Un visage fin et gracieux. D'indomptables mèches brunes, des yeux légèrement en amande, d'un bleu brut, pénétrant et séducteurs, une peau hâlée…  Et des lèvres… sensuelles…

Duo était scotché. Cet homme était doté d'une force d'attraction phénoménale. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Il était séduit, envoûté, ensorcelé, et cela en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien de créatures captivantes étaient passées entre ses bras !! Mais là, c'était différent !! Il s'agit d'un homme beau, pur et respectueux. Un homme qui ne pouvait être célibataire….

- M. Yuy, veuillez prendre place s'il vous plait ?

Duo fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se sentir rougir, légèrement honteux d'avoir bloqué si longtemps son nouvel employé. Car il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui qu'il allait embaucher. Il se ressaisit et s'assit afin de pouvoir suivre correctement l'entretien.

.

**Fin du Flash-back**

.

Aujourd'hui, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien écouté, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation. Mais peu importait. Heero Yuy s'était avéré quelqu'un extrêmement compétent et de dynamique malgré le fait qu'il s'exprimait que très rarement. Et plus que tout, il avait conquit le cœur de l'américain sans qu'il n'eût besoin de faire un seul geste. Etait-il au moins, conscient de l'influence qu'il avait sur lui ? Certainement pas. Depuis ce jour, plus aucun homme n'eut d'attrait à ses yeux, Duo n'avait d'œil que pour lui…

.

**Retour à la réalit**

.

**11h20**

.

C'est un Duo plutôt débraillé, qui poussa la porte de son entreprise, il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'accueil avant d'afficher un semblant de sourire sur son visage.

- Bonjour ma belle, tu vas bien ?? _lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Puis en s'appuyant sur le comptoir,_ Dis Gwen, se serait possible que tu me trouves un dérivé d'aspirine dans cette boîte ? Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant !! _demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres._

- Ouh ! Mais dis-moi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Une nuit agitée ? _s'enquit-elle avec un sourire coquin._

- Oui, on pourrait dire ça comme ça… _souffla-t-il aguicheur._

- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !! _répondit-elle conquise._

- Hum… que ferais-je sans toi… _chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme._

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers son bureau quand au dernier moment, il décida de faire un crochet par la salle de son rayon de soleil. Et oui, c'est ainsi qu'il avait surnommé son homme. Allez savoir pourquoi ?! Certainement parce que cela lui allait bien au teint !!

Bref, c'est avec un sourire béat aux lèvres qu'il se rendit à sa salle. Seule la vision de son homme pouvait sortir son cerveau de sa léthargie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver porte close !!!

Furieux et paniqué par l'éventualité qu'il soit parti ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, Duo se précipita vers la salle B6 où son chef du personnel et accessoirement meilleur ami donnait ses cours. D'un pas décidé il passa le hall et s'apprêtait à montrer l'escalier quand il fut interpellé par le moniteur de step, qui apparemment avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Hey !! Patron ?!! _s'écria Solo, en faisant un signe de la main._

- Plus tard !! _grogna celui-ci en lui passant sous le nez sans s'arrêter, ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention._

Son employé était sur le point de répliquer, mais se résigna, Duo était déjà hors de porté. Exaspéré, il soupira en secouant la tête, décidément il devrai prendre son mal en patience.

L'américain arriva aux abords de la salle et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, interrompant le cours. Apercevant le jeune homme blond, il s'écria :

- Où est-il ?

- Bonjour Duo, et moi aussi je suis enchanté de te voir !! _répliqua le blond sans se démonter._

- Excuse-moi…. Bonjour Quat-Chan !! _lança l'américain tout penaud_.

- Hum. _Puis à l'intention de ses élèves_, levez-vous tous s'il vous plait puis prenez la posture du chat, et n'oubliez pas de respirer profondément _déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers son ami et de le pousser hors de la pièce._

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de venir ainsi perturber mon cours ? Et puis, tu étais où ce matin ? Tu crois que c'est des manières d'arriver au boulot à onze heures !! Franchement ?!! T'as de la chance que ton frère ne soit pas l !! _s'exaspéra le jeune arabe._

- Excuse-moi… pour ce matin, euh… c'est une longue histoire… _bredouilla le brun._

- Hum. En attendant, tu as une sale tête !! _fit-il remarquer un sourire en coin._

- Je te remercie… _déclara l'américain entrant dans son jeu._

- Mais y a pas de quoi !! _répliqua le blond, taquin._

- Bon, sois sérieux deux minutes, tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'il est ? _demanda-t-il soudainement sérieux_.

- Qui ça ? _s'enquit-il, avec un faux air innocent_.

- A ton avis ??! _demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé._

- Oh !! Lui !! _s'exclama Quatre comme s'il venait enfin de trouver de qui on parlait_. J'aurais du m'en douter !! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton cher et tendre a appelé ce matin pour dire qu'il avait un problème de transport, sa voiture est HS. Il a dit qu'il arriverai dès qu'il pourrait !! __

- Ah… _souffla le brun_.

- Rassur ? _sourit Quatre moqueur._

- C'est ça !! Moque-toi !! Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi !!

Apres un moment de silence, Duo laissa dériver ses yeux sur les élèves de Quatre. Ces derniers étaient à quatre pattes sur un tapis de sol, passant simultanément d'une position au dos rond à celle du dos cambré, le tout en exécutant des exercices respiratoires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font l ? _s'enquit l'américain, en arquant un sourcil_.

- Du yoga _annonça le blond._

- Oh…

- Teins d'ailleurs, tu devrais enlever tes chaussures et te joindre à nous pour la salutation au soleil et puis nous ferons l'arbre en conclusion. Tu viens ?

- Non, non ça ira. Je te remercie _se défila le brun_.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester avec nous ? _insista-t-il_. Tu m'as l'air stress ?

- Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas stress !! _répliqua l'américain sur la défensive, avant de tourner les talons._

- Hum hum… _fit l'arabe en le regardant repartir_. Bon, levez-vous tous s'il vous plait… _demanda-t-il à ses élèves tout en refermant la porte derrière lui._

Duo était quelque peu rassuré, Heero n'avait rien. Il s'agissait juste d'un problème de voiture, il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit s'il avait apprit que le japonais était partit. Il aurai sûrement…. Grr….. Il ne préférait pas y penser. C'était bien trop douloureux. Ah ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils !! C'était qu'un mec après tout !! Un mec parmi tant d'autres !!

_Un mec qui te fait carrément perdre les pédales, oui !!!_

Il n'était pourtant pas un débutant dans le domaine des relations amoureuses. Loin de l !! D'accord, il s'agissait pour la plupart d'aventure sans lendemains. Mais tout de même…

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu et vulnérable !! Alors, c'était ça l'amour ?! Le véritable Amour bien sur, celui qui établit entre deux êtres, un lien indestructible. Celui qui ne fane, ni se disloque au fil des ans. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait rencontré. Etait-ce cela qu'il ressentait pour Heero Yuy ? Hmmm, pas encore… Quoique…

Pour l'instant, il était surtout conscient du désir physique qu'il ressentait à son égard…

Il était tout à ses pensées quand quelqu'un arriva à sa hauteur, interpellant joyeusement.

- Hey Boss ?!!

Agacé, Duo se passa une main sur le visage, il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais alors pas du tout.

- C'est pas le moment !! _maugréa-t-il à son second meilleur ami_.

- Mais c'est important !! _insista Solo, malgré la flagrante mauvaise humeur de son complice._

- Quoi ? _fit rudement l'américain, avant de stopper et de se retourner vers le jeune homme avec un regard las._

- Ton vieux est ici.

- Aah !! _souffla Duo, en rejetant la tête en arrière_. Chiotte !! _jura-t-il._

_Ah non !! C'est un cauchemar ?!! Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ? _

Pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tous contre lui ?!! Surtout aujourd'hui !! C'était vraiment pas son jour !! Voilà que maintenant, il devait supporter son paternel !! Alors qu'il n'était, mais alors pas du tout en état de subir ses piques incessants !! Il poussa un soupir à déplacer une montagne et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers son bourreau…

.

.

.

.

A suivre…


	2. rayon de soleil

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Genre : **yaoi 21, 1?

**Note : **Nouveau chap. !! Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons !! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employ

**Remerciements : **à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review … merci****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Genevieve Black :** Tu aimes ? C vrai ? Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec les persos dans cette fic (plus que dans Funeste passé… oh quoique… bref, on est pas là pour parler de ça) Un Duo survolté et un Heero timide mais consentant, ça te dis ? Biz

**Katoru87 :** Salut la miss, ravi que mes idées de plaisent !! (Oh ! Gratitude !! J'intéresse enfin quelqu'un !! lol !) Non sérieux, je te remercie, n'hésites pas à me laisser des petits commentaires !! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

**Pitchoune.Z :** Je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !! lol !! Moi, j'adore le 12, surtout quand Heero est très très détermin !! Mais dans cette fic, je pense plutôt à du 21, bien que le 12 soit aussi possible (Hey !! Approche. De toi à moi, je crois bien que ça va être Duo qui va faire le premier pas mais chut, tu ne dis rien, hein ? Je compte sur toi !! Biz.

**Reb : **Ta review m'a fait super plaisir !! Merci merci !! Original ? Je sais pas, peut-être, en tout cas je l'espère, mais tu sais le sujet est quand même un peu bateau !! Cela reste une histoire d'amour entre Duo et Heero, ne ? Voilà la suite !! Review ?

**Sandra-chan :** Coucou à toi !! Je te remercie pour tes 2 reviews (y'en avait une pour Funeste passé aussi, et oui, tu vois je me rappelle de toi). Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de répondre, alors j'en profite maintenant !! Voilà la suite, avec seulement une semaine d'attente, j'ai fais fort !! Review ?

**Sraphin : **Merci à toi !! Je t'envoie la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en pense, et n'hésite pas  hein ? Même si c'est pour me dire que t'aime pas… A la prochaine Dark.

**Yuna Chan 02 :** Hey !! Comment va ? Je viens juste de faire le lien entre toi et 'Sang et Révélations', c'est grave non ? ( Fic que je recommande d'ailleurs amis lecteurs, moi j'adore) Bref : Merci, merci !! Voilà la suite !! (entre nous, g pas vraiment réussi à faire ce que je voulais mais bon…) Dis-moi ce que tu en pense… Biz Dark.

.

.

Bonne lecture …****

.

**Attraction**

.

**Chap. 2 : Rayon de soleil **

.

**11h25 **

.

Ne se pressant pas le moins du monde, Duo se dirigeait vers son bourreau. Arrivé aux abords de son bureau, il boutonna correctement sa chemise avant de la rentrer dans son pantalon, puis se recoiffa sommairement, replaçant les quelques mèches qui ressortaient de sa tresse. S'arrêtant devant une baie vitrée, il profita de son reflet pour s'arranger quelque peu. C'est vrai qu'il avait une sale tête. Son teint était légèrement pâle, il pouvait distinguer de vilaines cernes, et ses yeux étaient encore vitreux.

.

Bref, il n'était pas frais et cela se voyait parfaitement. Fait, que son père n'allait pas manquer et s'empresser d'approfondir !! Soupirant à l'avance aux vues des remarques désobligeantes qu'il allait recevoir, Duo s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, puis tendit une main hésitante, avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir lentement la porte.

Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce avant de l'arrêter sur l'imposante silhouette de son père, qui se trouvait face à la baie vitrée, l'oreille collée à son téléphone portable. C'était à se demander si on ne le lui avait pas greff !! Ce maudit appareil ne le quittait jamais, il était toujours pendu au téléphone, peu importe l'endroit, l'heure ou la situation. Combien de dîners de famille, Duo et son frère, avaient partagé avec ce téléphone portable. Il s'osait pas les compter. Que c'était plaisant de parler à son père de projets futurs ou de vacances quand celui-ci négociait une nouvelle affaire ou engueulait son personnel pour incompétence !! Et pour peu que vous haussiez la voix afin de vous faire entendre, il prétextait que le réseau était défaillant et quittait la table sans demander son reste !! Charmant !! Vraiment charmant !! Son père avait toujours été ainsi, enfin depuis le plus loin qu'il se souvienne…

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'installa derrière son bureau. Laissant ainsi le temps à son père de finir sa conversation. De toute façon, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, bien trop absorbé par son monologue…

A première vue, l'entretien paraissait tendu, les répliques sèches et parfois froides de son père laissaient à penser que la situation n'était pas florissante. Il ne savait pas qui était l'autre partie, mais une chose était sûr, Duo n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place !! Persuadé qu'il en aurai encore pour un moment, le jeune homme s'assit et regarda son agenda, vérifiant par la même qu'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous importants qu'il aurait manqué ce matin. Apparemment non…

Quelques brides de conversation arrivèrent à ses oreilles…

**« Non, non nan non, Nan !! Ecoutes-moi bien, il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire !! Cette petite ordure a voulu me doubler !! Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire amèrement regretter sa traîtrise !! On ne s'attaque pas impunément à un Maxwell, sans avoir à en découdre !! **_[un léger moment de silence puis]_** Oh !! Hilde, comment veux-tu que je le sache, c'est toi l'avocate, non ? Trouves-moi un moyen de le faire tomber !! Il doit bien y avoir une clause concernent cela dans le contrat, non ? **_[se retournant et prenant conscience de la présence de son fils]_** Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux et rappelles-moi !! Le rendez-vous de 11h piles est arriv !! » **_s'exclama-t-il un poil sarcastique avant de raccrocher, repliant son portable dans un geste rapide et étudié. _

- Tu peux me dire où tu étais pass ?!! _s'enquit froidement G. Maxwell, en plongeant son regard dans une mer violine, attendant une réponse franche. _

-  Bonjour papa, cela fait longtemps, moi aussi je suis content de te voir !! Comment va la famille ? Le travail ? Les amours ?_ répondit-il ironique, ne quittant pas des yeux son père._

- Ne soit pas cynique, je te pris !! Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour m'amuser !!

- Ni par courtoisie, je suppose… Alors dis-moi papa, pourquoi tu es l ?!!_ demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe. _Pour parler de mon bilan financier ou pour me sermonner à propos de mon irresponsabilit ?!!

- Hn. Ecoutes-moi bien, je me fiche d'où tu as passé la nuit ou de ce que tu fais en dehors de tes heures de travail !! Vu ta tête, ça ne m'étonnerai pas tu sortes d'un bar et que tu décuves !! Cependant, tu es un Maxwell et tu as une image à préserver !! Tache de te changer avant de venir travailler la prochaine fois !!_ déclara le père de Duo d'une manière calme, mais sans réplique. _ 

Le jeune homme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Je n'admettrai pas que cela se reproduise, est-ce clair ?!! Tu travailles pour moi !! Il est donc normal que j'attende des résultats !! A ce propos, j'ai demandé à ton frère de passer, il viendra s'assurer de la comptabilit_ continua-t-il d'un ton indifférent_

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?!!_ s'indigna le jeune homme._

- Ne dis pas de sottises tu veux, sinon tu ne serais pas à ce poste !! Le problème n'est pas là et tu le sais !! Un nouveau groupe vient d'arriver sur le marché et cherche à s'accaparer de tous les centres sportifs, ils sont déjà en pour-parler avec Malone. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'infiltrent dans ma filiale !!_ G.Maxwell se rapprocha de son fils et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau, puis il poursuivit sur le même ton. _Je dirige une vingtaine de club de gym et tous me rapportent du pognon, tous sauf le tien !!

- Il s'agit d'une petite récession _lui affirma le jeune homme_.

- Oui, bien dépêche-toi de réagir et de me remonter tout ça !!

- Hum, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées… _souffla-t-il sûr de lui._

- Ah oui ? Et quels genres d'idées ? _s'enquit son père soudainement intéressé._

- Bien, comme l'Asiatique a le vent en poupe en ce moment, on a pensé, Trowa et moi, qu'il serait judicieux de profiter de ce débouché et de proposer à la clientèle de nouveaux sports et de nouvelles activités !! En passant des arts martiaux à la méditation… etc. Cette nouveauté va attirer de la clientèle !! Et puis, j'ai même pensé que nous pourrions ajouter des séances de self-defence… y a tellement de gens qui ont peur de se faire attaquer de nos jours…

- Hn. Intéressant !! Ça me plaît !! Mais as-tu trouvé du personnel compétent pour…

Duo et son père furent soudainement coupé, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur le plus bel Asiatique que cette Terre est port !! Heero, qui était venu signaler sa présence et s'excuser pour son absence de ce matin, prit soudain conscience de la situation. Il était arrivé en terrain conquis dans le bureau de son patron, alors que celui-ci semblait être en réunion d'affaire. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, le nippon resta figé, tenant toujours dans sa main, la poignée de la porte. Puis, honteux de son comportement, il s'inclina légèrement en avant puis bredouilla tout en se redressant :

- Oh! Désole… vous êtes occupé monsieur… je… euh, je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, je repasserai plus tard… _déclara-t-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui._

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, encore un peu surpris par cette interruption. Duo, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la porte où quelques secondes auparavant se tenait son rayon de soleil. Il était scotché. Est-ce que cela venait de lui ou bien son homme devait plus beau de jour en jour ?!! Il soupira.

Ah bon sang !! Pour une fois qu'il venait dans son bureau, avec quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il fallait qu'il soit en compagnie de son père !! Il était maudit !! C'était pas possible !!

Cependant, il avait raison, la simple apparition de son homme avait suffit à vaincre sa mauvaise humeur et lui rendre le sourire. Déjà, un sourire béat étirait ses lèvres. Comment l'asiatique pouvait avoir tant d'influence sur lui ? Heureux, il soupira de nouveau. Il avait dit qu'il repasserai !! hum… [les yeux pleins d'étoiles]

- Un nouvel employ ? _demanda enfin son père dont le visage de l'asiatique ne lui disait rien, brisant ainsi le silence._

- _… [perdu dans son monde peuplé de Heero, n'a rien entendu]_

- Duo ? _appela-t-il en jetant un regard sur son fils._

- _… [idem]_

- Duo ?!! _insista G.Maxwell afin de capter son attention._

- _ … [idem]_

- Duo Maxwell !! _s'écria-t-il, agac_.

-

Duo fut brutalement sortit de ses rêveries, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il rosit légèrement, quelque peu honteux de s'être fait surprendre par son père, alors qu'il matait impunément son nouvel employé. Il baissa la tête et bafouilla intelligemment :

- Hein, …euh… oui, qu'est-ce que tu disais papa ?

- Il s'agit d'un nouvel employ ? _redemanda le vieil homme_.

- Euh, oui… Oui _souffla-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte, comme pour s'assurer que le nippon n'était plus là. _

- Et tu es sûr qu'il convient au poste ? _s'informa son père, redevenu sérieux et professionnel._

- Oh que oui, il me convient tout à fait !! _s'emballa le jeune homme, sans faire gaffe au sous-entendu._

- Duo… _souffla l'homme exaspéré par son comportement de séducteur et ses nombreuses conquêtes._ Je t'en pris mon fils, ne mêles pas ta vie privée à ta vie professionnelle !!!

- Je sais papa, je sais… _admit Duo_. Il ne faut pas mélanger business et plaisir …

- C'est une ligne de conduite _affirma G.Maxwell avant d'enfiler sa veste._ Bon, allez je te laisse, j'ai un avion dans une heure !! Mais, n'oublies pas j'attends ton bilan à la fin du mois, hein ? _poursuivit-il en sortant du bureau_.

- T'inquiètes… Bon voyage papa !! _fit le jeune homme en suivant son père, le raccompagnant._

- Hn. Embrasses ton frère pour moi _dit-il en arrivant dans le hall._

- J'y manquerai pas !! _s'écria Duo en le regardant partir, lui faisant un dernier signe de la main._

.

.

.

Alors que Duo raccompagnait son père jusqu'à la porte, Heero, qui était resté dans les parages afin de ne pas louper son patron, avait suivit toute la scène et laissa enfin échapper sa curiosité. Il arrêta Solo, le moniteur de step qui se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers le patron, apparemment pressé de connaître les derniers potins.

.

- Euh, Solo, excuse-moi, qui est-ce ? _demanda le nippon en désignant du menton, l'homme avec qui Duo parlait. _

- Le type avec Duo ? _demanda le blond, incrédule_.

- Hn _confirma le jeune homme en hochant la tête_.

- C'est le big boss, G.Maxwell, le père de Duo… _expliqua-t-il, ravi de son petit effet, alors que l'impassible Heero se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa phrase._

- Le père de… parce que… Duo, il… _cafouilla le japonais, stupéfait. _

- Vi !! Duo Maxwell !! Tu savais pas que Duo était le fils du big boss ?!! _s'exclama Solo, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

- Non, je… non. J'avais pas fait le rapprochement _admit le japonais un peu gên_.

- Bah alors mec, t'étais même pas au courant qu't'avais devant toi l'un des partis les plus prisé de tous les Etats-Unis, t'abuses man !! Moi, s'il n'était pas mon meilleur pote et que j'étais pas déjà raide dingue amoureux !! J'pe te jurer que j'ferai n'import' quoi pour le foutre dans mon pieu !!

- Quoi ? _s'écria le jeune homme, incrédule et dépassé par la tournure de la conversation._

- Bah voyons Heero, t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?!! _s'indigna le blond, avant d'en remettre une couche. _Duo est une vraie perle !! Il est drôle, attentionné, charmeur,  un physique de rêve…

[on put entendre Heero déglutir bruyamment et difficilement]

- Quoi ?!! C'est vrai, il est canon !! _poursuivit-il_. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, histoire s'enrober le tout, il est riche à million !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!! _titilla le jeune moniteur._

- Euh… je… _bredouilla le brun, prit de court._

Heero venait juste de réaliser quelque chose, comme si les affirmations de Solo avaient ouvert une porte dans son esprit. Lui offrant une possibilité, une réalité que son cœur lui criait depuis des semaines, mais que sa raison refusait catégoriquement d'admettre…

**Qu'un homme puisse être avec un autre homme !**

- Enfin Heero, fais pas cette tête !! _s'exclama soudain le blond, amusé par le trouble de l'asiatique. _Me dis pas que je t'ai choqu ?

- Non, non _le rassura le nippon_.

- Hn. Bon, tu m'excuse, je vais le rejoindre !! _s'anima-t-il, avant de partir retrouver son meilleur ami, qui disait au revoir à son père._

- Hn _souffla le brun quelque peu perdu._

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire !!  Duo ?!! Le Duo ' je fais du charme à tout le monde' 'je suis excentrique et je me plais comme çà' était le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus influents de la planète !!

Franchement, il avait du mal à le croire !! Il avait déjà lu un article sur _les frères Maxwell, _ils les présentaient comme des fils modèles !! De part leur situation et leur cursus scolaire, Heero s'attendait plus à des petits intellos de base, prétentieux, cynique, coincé, binoclard…  bref snob quoi !!

Duo, lui, n'avait aucun de ces traits de caractère !! Il était attendrissant, attentionné, beau, compréhensif, drôle, fascinant, généreux, modeste, et extrêmement sexy… sensuel… hum…

Tandis que ces yeux dévorait littéralement le corps du jeune homme, Heero se senti subitement rosir !! Solo avait raison_,_ Duo était vraiment quelqu'un à part !! Il était vraiment… hum… le nippon se mordit la lèvre inférieure…

Se rendant compte qu'il bloquait le jeune homme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il se mit mentalement une gifle. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, bon sang !! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !! D'où lui venait toutes ces pensées, qui l'envahissaient depuis maintenant une semaine ?

Jamais il n'avait maté un homme avant !!

Jamais il ne s'était retourné sur un homme !!

Jamais il n'avait frissonné à la présence d'un homme !!

Jamais il n'avait été absorbé par une conversation avant…

Mais quand, Duo était là, qu'il lui parlait, qu'il entendait cette voix douce et mélodieuse…

Là, il ne savait plus, ni qui, ni où il était….  Il savait juste que…

Heero Yuy se sentait totalement perdu et vulnérable, et le pire, c'était qu'il aimait cette sensation…

Rougissant encore un peu plus, il se força à regarder ailleurs. Il ne manquerai plus qu'il ne se fasse chopper en fragrant délit de matage avanc !!

.

.

.

Voyant son père partir, Duo ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, finalement cela s'était plutôt bien pass !! Son père lui avait lancé quelques piques mais bon, il était habitu !! Il était content, il s'en était pas mal sorti dans l'ensemble et il avait même fait sensation avec ses idées originales. Que demander de plus !! Son businessman de père repartait rassuré et lui avait la garantie de ne pas le revoir de si tôt !! Le bonheur …

Arborant un sourire triomphant, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Heero devait passer le voir, il était hors de question de le manquer !! Ne perdant pas une minute, il remonta l'escalier où l'attendait Solo, accoudé contre le rampe. Se doutant que son complice venait aux nouvelles, il s'empressa de tout lui raconter.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes et une invitation à déjeuner plus tard, qu'il put enfin rejoindre son bureau. Il décida de se plonger dans la paperasse quotidienne, tout en attendant sa précieuse visite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il mettait la comptabilité à jour, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Sans relever la tête de ses colonnes de chiffres, il lança un vague « entrez ». Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement avant d'être refermé de la même manière, la personne se déplaça lentement vers son bureau puis s'arrêta à distance convenable sans oser prendre la parole.

Intrigué par l'étrange politesse de cette personne, Duo leva enfin le regard de ses papiers. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement, la plupart de ses employés entrait dans son bureau en criant un « Hey, patron » ou un « Boss » ou alors « Duo », mais là rien, le silence total et il faut dire que cela le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Il aurait du s'en douter !! Un magnifique asiatique trônait au milieu de son bureau, et attendait patiemment qu'il lui donne la parole !! Son rayon de soleil !! Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire l'invitant ainsi à parler.

- Monsieur, euh… je tenais à m'excuser pour ce matin, pour mon absence ainsi que pour ma première visite. J'ai eu un problème de transport mais je m'arrangerai à l'avenir pour que mes problèmes personnels n'empiètent pas sur mes heures de travail.

Duo n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme des yeux, perdu encore une fois dans sa contemplation. En analysant les propos de son employé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage, il adorait cette façon particulièrement japonaise de s'excuser. Devait-il préciser qu'il adorait tout de son japonais !! Comment pouvait-il lui faire une leçon de morale, alors que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament et que lui-même était arrivé en retard ce matin ?!! Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ? ta voiture ? _avait-il rajouté devant de regard perdu du nippon._

- Ma voiture ? ah… _souffla-t-il incrédule._  euh, je ne pourrai la récupérer qu'au minimum dans une semaine… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là à l'heure !! _rétorqua vivement le brun._

- Oh, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je pensais plutôt à toi, pour te déplacer, ce ne doit pas être évident !! _expliqua l'américain, dont l'idée que Heero arrive en retard n'avait pas effleuré. _

- Oh… _souffla-t-il confus_.

- Si tu as besoin de flexibilité dans ton emploi du temps, à cause des transports en communs, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients… _se rattrapa Duo avec un sourire tendre._

- Je… je vous remercie _murmura son employé, touché par tant de gentillesse_.

- Heero, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? _demanda soudain le jeune patron, avec l'impression que ce qu'il allait demander était d'une importance capitale, du genre de vie ou de mort._

- Euh… oui _répondit Heero, un peu méfiant. S'attendant au pire !!_

- Je t'en pris, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'ai horreur de ça et ça me met mal à l'aise !! _lâcha-t-il de but en blanc_.

- Oh _souffla–t-il en rougissant._

- Je sais que hiérarchiquement bla, bla bla je suis le patron, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me l'envoie en pleine figure à chaque fois que je parle avec quelqu'un !! Moi, je vois plutôt ça, comme si on formait une équipe !! On est tous à la même enseigne !! _expliqua-t-il tout en ajoutant quelques mimiques tout à fait adorables_. D'ac ?

- D'ac…

- Donc appelle-moi Duo, tu veux ?!!

- Oui, monsieur… euh Duo… _fit-il avec un sourire._

- J'préfère ça !! Voilà un énorme problème est régl !! _puis réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, afin de trouver quelque chose pour le garder près de lui, un peu plus longtemps, Duo rajouta naturel, _Ah !! Mais tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin de te voir justement !!

- Ah bon… _dit Heero, soudain moins confiant._

- Oui, cela concerne la liste de matériel dont tu as besoin pour commencer les arts martiaux. J'ai fait un appel d'offre à plusieurs fournisseurs, pour avoir une idée globale de l'investissement et ainsi faire jouer la concurrence. J'ai retenu deux fournisseurs qui sur un point financier sont intéressant, mais en ce qui concerne la qualité, moi je n'y connais rien !! C'est pour cela que je voudrai que tu vienne avec moi, voir ces fournisseurs…

- Moi ? _répéta le brun stupéfait._

- Bah oui, c'est toi, l'expert en arts martiaux, non ? _fit Duo avec un sourire moqueur, adorable._

- Euh… d'accord… _souffla Heero en rougissant._

- Ok. J'appelle les fournisseurs et si on peut, on y va cet aprèm ?!! _s'emballa l'américain._

- D'accord _répondit-il en hochant la tête. _

Duo était fou de joie !! Il allait pouvoir passer l'après-midi entière avec son homme, son rayon de soleil !! Il était vraiment un génie !! La façon dont il avait amené les choses, un vrai professionnel !! Heero n'avait vu que du feu !! Il devait certainement croire que c'était pour le boulot et rien de plus !! Dans un sens, c'était vrai, il n'avait pas menti, il n'y connaissait rien en équipements sportifs asiatiques mais pour lui, cette sortie en tête-à-tête avait un autre but !! Il voulait mieux connaître le japonais, savoir ses centres d'intérêt, se rapprocher de lui tout simplement !! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à négocier avec les fournisseurs mais il ne s'inquiétait trop, il était très persuasif quand il le voulait !!

.

Heero ne savait plus quoi penser, il était parti dans l'idée de s'excuser et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une invitation à passer l'après-midi avec lui. Non, non ce n'est pas une invitation, c'était pour le boulot, rien de plus !! Duo n'y connaissait rien en équipements asiatiques voilà pourquoi il avait fait appel à lui !! Sinon, quels intérêts aurait-il à passer du temps avec lui ? Aucun.

Mais tout de même, il allait passer l'après-midi entière avec Duo !! Il sourit à cette pensée. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter un max !!

.

.

.

.

A suivre…


	3. rendez vous

**Auteur** **:** Dark.Drigger

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... snif !!

**Genre : **yaoi 21, 1?

**Note : **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait !! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews et je m'en excuse, mais je travaille en ce moment et je préfère garder mon temps libre pour écrire mes fics ( D'autant plus que mon petit cerveau est en ébullition en ce moment !! Ah !! Inspi quand tu nous teins !!) Bref, je pense que vous me comprendrez.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie jamais ceux qui me soutiennent. D'ailleurs, je remercie particulièrement Chris52, Alana, Moon cat22, Mimi yuy1, Pitchoune.Z, Katoru87, Recca, Kimiko06, et Onarluca pour leurs reviews !! Que dire ? Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Je teins seulement à préciser que je l'ai fais plutôt soft, je ne voulais pas que l'un des perso me claque entre les doigts !! Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu. Voilà. Biz Dark.

Ah oui !! J'allais oublier, on m'a demandé l'adresse de la fameuse salle de sport ( hein, Alana… ) Alors je suis désolé mais, c'est une information confidentielle !! Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas la dévoiler, sinon se serai l'émeute !!****

.

Bonne lecture …

.

**Attraction**

.

**Chap. 3 : Rendez-vous…**

.

Quinze heures pétantes, Duo était de retour dans son bureau. Il venait de passer sa pause déjeuner avec son complice de toujours. Solo ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné celui-là quand il s'y mettait !! Tout cela pour lui tirer les vers du nez, concernant son retard considérable qui devait selon lui, être le fruit d'une longue nuit de folie !!

.

Une fois que sa curiosité fut rassasiée, Solo revient à son sujet de prédilection, à savoir le bassiner avec son dernier coup de cœur du moment !! Et ce mois-ci, il avait jeté son dévolu sur un top model, récemment engagé par l'agence Peacecraft's !! Duo n'avait pas tout retenu de la description du dit mannequin car : Primo il fallait vraiment être fort en décryptage pour comprendre son meilleur ami quand il était dans un état pareil, et Secundo il avait déjà quelqu'un en tête !! Celui-ci n'était pas top model, mais il n'avait rien à leur envier !!

L'air de rien, il organisait sa petite sortie avec son homme, établissant un planning des plus intéressant !! Il en était tout émoustillé !! Un tête-à-tête avec Heero, en dehors de l'entreprise, sans personne pour les déranger. Si ce n'était pas le bonheur, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?!!

Il avait passé quelques coups de fil le matin-même et avait réussi à obtenir trois rendez-vous !! C'est fou comme le nom de Maxwell pouvait être significatif parfois !! Un véritable sésame !!

Avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers l'ancienne salle d'aérobic depuis peu réaménagé en dojo. Quelques travaux avaient été mit en œuvre afin de rendre le décor plus réaliste. Les gros œuvres étaient terminés, il ne restait plus que les finitions et la décoration. Domaine dans lequel Heero s'était totalement investit, s'occupant de tout de A à Z, le choix des matériaux, les devis, les commandes, les fournisseurs… Duo n'était intervenu qu'à la fin pour tout vérifier et donner son aval. Heero était un fin commercial mine de rien, n'ayant pas peur de négocier avec les fournisseurs, le tout en respectant son budget alloué. Duo était plus que fier de son homme… enfin de son futur conjoint… Quoi ?!! Il n'y avait plus que lui à décider, ne ?

Justement quand on parle du loup !! Celui-ci était en train de vérifier l'une des livraisons de décoration qu'il venait de recevoir, s'assurant qu'elle contenait toute la marchandise commandée. Un vrai professionnel !! En silence, Duo se glissa derrière le jeune homme avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule, ce qui l'accaparait autant. Celui-ci étudiait intensivement le bon de livraison.

- Un problème ? _murmura un__ souffle chaud contre l'oreille du jeune homme._

Ce dernier sursauta avant de se tendre légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, ni même se faufiler derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette soudaine proximité et se maudit d'avoir une telle réaction. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi près l'un de l'autre, il pouvait même sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Ce rapprochement troubla quelque peu le nippon. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa droite et mira le profil angélique de son patron, avant de détourner le regard, gêné. Sentant la température de son corps augmenter considérablement, il rougit avant de se dégager rapidement.

- Non, non je… je regardais c'est tout… _bredouilla Heero en évitant de croiser le regard de l'américain, pour que celui-ci ne remarque pas son trouble._

Il plia soigneusement le document et le rangea avec les autres, avant de les mettre dans une armoire métallique au fond de salle. Cette dernière faisait office de casier personnel où durant la journée les employés pouvaient entreposer leurs affaires, leurs objets de valeur, leurs vêtements…

- Tout est en règle alors ? _s'assura le jeune homme en suivant le brun des yeux._ Elles sont toutes arrivées ou il en manque encore ? _s'enquit-il en désignant les livraisons._

- A part les accessoires, tout est là… il ne me reste plus qu'à… tout mettre en place… _cafouilla le japonais mal à l'aise._

- Hum-hum _souffla l'américain tout en hochant lentement la tête._

- Tout devrait être opérationnel d'ici la semaine prochaine… _ajouta-t-il, voulant rassurer son patron sur l'avancée des opérations._

- Je l'espère bien !! _siffla celui-ci plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu_.

Heero qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse aussi froide, baissa la tête quelque peu déstabilisé. Il savait qu'il faisait perdre de l'argent à son patron, mais il faisait de son mieux pour que ces activités soient rentable de plus rapidement possible… Le reproche était plus que blessant…

- Oh je… je ne disais pas ça pour toi Heero… _intervint rapidement l'américain qui venait de s'apercevoir de l'expression du japonais._ Tu as été remarquable… la façon dont… dont tu t'es investit…. Non, en fait je pensais plutôt à mon businessman de père !! _se défendit rapidement le jeune homme._ Il m'attend au tournant et j'ai plus qu'intérêt à ne pas me planter !! Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires ! Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux…

Il n'aimait pas se plaindre, ni se faire plaindre !! Et encore moins par Heero !! Il ne voulait surtout pas de sa pitié, ni de sa compassion, pas lui !! Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment de motifs pour s'apitoyer !! Il y avait beaucoup plus malheureux que lui !!

- Oh fait, je n'étais pas venu ici pour ça… _ajouta Duo en se ressaisissant._ J'ai obtenu trois rendez-vous pour cet après-midi… dont les deux fournisseurs que je te parlais ce matin… _souffla le jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise, Heero n'avait toujours pas relever la tête et il craignait de l'avoir blessé._ Dès que tu seras prêt on pourra y aller…

- Allons-y alors !! _fit_ _le brun après un moment de silence, lui souriant_.

- Hn. _répondit l'américain en hochant la tête._

Ils sortaient de la pièce quand Duo s'exclama soudainement :

- Ah merde !!_ jura-t-il en se frappa le front de la paume de la main. Puis se retournant tout penaud avec son compagnon, _euh… je suis désolé… j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais venu en moto ce matin !! Et comme tu n'as pas de véhicule… je… enfin… le voyage risque de ne pas être … confortable !!

Il était vraiment gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ahuri des fois !! Il ne pouvait pas obliger le japonais à monter sur sa moto. Réflexion faite, cela ne le gênait pas, lui… C'était même une perspective intéressante… Mais, tout de même…

- Si tu préfères, je peux demander une voiture, c'est l'histoire d'un coup de fil !! _s'empressa-t-il de rajouter._

- Je… euh _ne sut répondre le japonais._

- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, c'est toi qui choisi !! _insista Duo, histoire de déculpabilisé le jeune homme._

- J'ai… je ne suis jamais monté… sur une moto… _bredouilla soudain le nippon, intimidé._

- Oh… _souffla-t-il._ Et ?

- … _[J'ose, j'ose pas … J'ose, j'ose pas …]_

- Tu sais, je ne serais pas contre le fait de t'initier mais_… intervient l'américain, s'assurant ainsi un tête-à-tête de plus avec son homme._

- _[… J'ose…]_ J'adorais ça… _admit Heero, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure._

- Dois-je comprendre qu'on y va en moto, alors ?

- Hn. _fit le brun qui était prit d'une soudaine passion pour ses chaussures_.

- Très bien, allons-y !! _s'exclama Duo, plus que ravi._ Je vais chercher un second casque, attends-moi dans le hall !!

- D'ac _murmura le nippon, tout en regardant son patron grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier._

Heero se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas !! Avait-il vraiment os dire cela ? A son patron, en plus ?

Qu'ils fassent de la moto, d'accord !! Un petit tour initiatique, ok !! Mais là, il s'agissait d'un parcours de plusieurs dizaines voir peut être d'une centaine de kilomètres !! Franchement, il ne se reconnaissait plus !! Inciter son patron à faire de la moto avec lui, avec tous les contacts physiques que cela imposait, des contacts presque… intimes… Heero se sentit rougir…

.

S'ils avaient été de bons amis, encore... mais là, ils se connaissaient à peine…

.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait envie… oui, c'est cela Envie !!

.

D'ailleurs, pour être honnête cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il y pensait !! Depuis le début de la semaine pour être exact. Avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, Duo avait choisi la moto comme moyen de locomotion, bien qu'hier matin, il soit venu en voiture décapotable…

Bref, Heero s'était aussitôt demandé, ce que cela ferait de piloter une moto. Lui n'en avait jamais approché une de près et il n'était pas prêt d'en avoir une !! Il avait déjà du mal à payer les réparations de l'épave qui lui servait de voiture !! Alors, passer le permis moto… fallait tout de même pas rêver !!

Puis bizarrement, il s'était demandé ce qu'il ressentirait s'il montait sur la moto de Duo… en sa compagnie… étroitement blotti contre son dos…

Pensée qui d'ailleurs l'avait fait pâlir, au grand jamais une idée aussi saugrenu ne lui avait traversé l'esprit !!

A l'heure actuelle, bien que mal à l'aise, cela ne l'étonnait plus outre mesure…

.

.

Duo n'y croyait toujours pas !! Il allait faire de la moto avec son homme !! Et si la situation ne lui plaisait guère au départ… C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas jouer au goujat et obliger Heero à monter avec lui sur sa moto !! C'était inconvenant !! Et puis c'était un manque de respect, Heero n'avait peut-être pas envie de se retrouver coller à lui durant tout le trajet. En gentleman qu'il était, il se devait de le prévenir et de s'accommoder à ses exigences…

Et contre toute attente, Heero avait adoré l'idée et même insister pour faire de la moto !!

A moins qu'il ait fait cela par pure politesse, pour ne pas le déranger ou le retarder ? Faisant passer ses préférences personnelles au second plan ? Hum ?

Nan !! Heero n'était pas comme cela !! Il était timide certes mais extrêmement franc, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il ne se gênerait pas !! Il n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière quelqu'un, ni à mâcher ces mots !!

Bref, le genre de personne qu'on préfère avoir comme ami que comme ennemi !!

Duo revint avec un casque à la main gauche, il fit un sourire au nippon qui l'attendait sagement, avant de s'approcher de l'accueil. Puis, il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour récupérer son propre casque, le tout exécuté avec une grâce et une félinité extrême.

Heero ne put détacher son regard de cette vision. L'américain était doté de courbes tout à fait sublimes. Un corps délicat et effilé mais tout de même athlétique. Derrière cette finesse se cachait des muscles fermes et puissant. D'ailleurs la position que l'américain prenait devant lui, lui offrait une vue imprenable…

Il suivit les gestes souples et assuré de son patron avant que celui-ci ne le sorte de sa transe en lui tendant un casque.

- Tiens, bon bah on y va ?

- Hn _souffla-t-il en rougissant._

Pendant qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol où se trouvait le parking souterrain de l'entreprise, Duo lui expliqua le planning de l'après-midi. Sur les trois rendez-vous, deux se trouvaient à une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville tandis que le troisième, lui se situait à environ une heure de route. Duo choisit d'abord de se rendre chez le fournisseur le plus éloigné, puis il s'occuperait des autres en revenant. Il exposa son idée au japonais qui ne put d'acquiescer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'emplacement réservé à l'américain, une plaque fixé au mur avec son nom avertissait et dissuadait tout visiteur de s'y garer. Que de privilège !! Etre gérant et avoir un patronyme de renom simplifiait bien des choses !! Dire que lui devait se battre et faire trois fois le tour du parking pour pouvoir se garer. Heero soupira, ils n'avaient définitivement pas les mêmes valeurs…

- Voilà mon bolide !! _souffla Duo avec fierté._

En effet, au milieu de l'emplacement trônait, une moto grosse cylindrée verte et noire. Le japonais n'était pas un spécialiste, on pouvait même dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien… Tout ce qu'il remarqua fut : qu'il s'agissait d'une Kawasaki [pas trop dur la marque était écrite en lettres capitales sur le réservoir !!], qu'elle était d'allure sportive… et qu'elle…

.

**Mais comment allait-il faire pour tenir là-dessus ?!!**

Duo enfila son casque puis enfourcha la moto, il fit vrombir le moteur avant de la reculer et de relever la visière de son casque pour s'adresser à Heero.

- Tu es prêt ? On y va ? _demanda l'américain, sortant le brun de son introspection_.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise, celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Il enfila son casque et s'installa tant bien que mal derrière son patron, sans rien dire. Le nippon s'accrocha rapidement aux poignées, présentes à cet effet, sur le cadre de la moto. S'y cramponnant fortement, testant légèrement son maintien. Duo lui donna deux trois conseils avant de vérifier sa position sur les cale-pieds. Puis le jeune homme enfonça la poignée des gaz. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de bien impressionnant, ils sortaient du parking à petite allure. Suite à quoi, ils traversèrent le centre ville, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville.

Les sensations en moto étaient très différentes de celles ressenti dans une voiture. On ne subissait pas la route, on avait l'impression de la vivre. Les perceptions étaient décuplées, comme si on était en contact avec l'asphalte, que la moto n'était qu'un prolongement du corps. C'était tout bonnement incroyable !!

Cependant, Heero déchanta rapidement, plus précisément quand ils sortirent de la ville et que Duo lança sa moto à plein gaz sur l'asphalte !! En traversant la ville, Duo avait roulé tranquillement, et oui, limitation de vitesse oblige !! Heero s'était rapidement habitué à cette allure de croisière, rassuré et peu conscient d'être aspirer en derrière chaque fois que Duo changeait de rapport.

Sensation qui se multiplia lorsque la moto fut lâchée à pleine vitesse sur la nationale. Dans un pur réflexe de panique, le japonais lâcha les poignées et s'agrippa à Duo. Si au départ, ses mains s'étaient posé sur les épaules, tenant fermement le tissu de sa veste, au fil des kilomètres, elles avaient quelque peu dévié. Avec lenteur et hésitation, elles avaient glissé vers les omoplates, pour ensuite bifurquer vers les flancs, pour finir sur les hanches…

Durant toute l'opération, Duo eut le souffle coupé, son cœur s'était mis à palpiter de façon dangereuse et une forte vague de chaleur avait déferlé dans tout son corps. Comment un simple effleurement pouvait avoir autant de prise sur lui ? Sentir les mains du japonais sur son corps, le mettait dans tous ses états !! De violents frissons lui parcourraient le dos. Comment le nippon réussissait-il à lui faire ressentir de pareilles émotions ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela, avec aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes !!

Rentrant sur une rocade, l'américain accéléra de nouveau, tout en slalomant entre les véhicules. Inconsciemment, Heero resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte, soudant ainsi leurs deux corps. L'américain avait de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement. Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalit ? Sentait-il réellement Heero collé contre son propre dos ? Etait-ce les bras du japonais qui lui entourait aussi fortement la taille, rendant l'étreinte presque … possessive ? Avait-il vraiment la tête du nippon sur l'épaule ?

Dans un moment de doute, Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver !! Le goût âpre de son sang lui révéla que tout était bien réel.

.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux du premier rendez-vous. Celui-ci fut vite expédier !! Après avoir attendu quelques minutes dans une salle d'attente, le directeur les accueilli et leur présenta rapidement son entreprise, suite à quoi, il leur exposa ses articles. Pendant que le fournisseur et Duo parlaient chiffre, Heero lui put aisément analyser les accessoires. Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une minute pour se rendre compte que la qualité n'était pas au rendez-vous !! Certains accessoires paraissaient non-réglementaire !! D'accord, le fournisseur assurait des prix défiant toute concurrence, mais il fallait voir la qualité du matériel !!  
  
Heero détourna le regard vers son patron, qui discutait vivement avec l'autre homme. Ils se jetèrent un regard complice, et Duo comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder. Restant polis et courtois, ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre congé.

Le deuxième rendez-vous fut lui plus intéressant. Le fournisseur possédait une entreprise plus conséquente et le centre de production se trouvait juste à côté des locaux. L'entretien commença par une présentation de la société, puis par une visite guidée des ateliers de production et enfin le fournisseur les guida vers une salle reconvertit en dojo, où avait lieu une représentation…

A croire que le directeur ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Avoir mis en place une telle animation, en si peu de temps !! Duo lui tirait son chapeau !! Voilà un homme prêt à tout et qui ne lésinait pas sur les moyens !!

Apres ce court spectacle, chacun pouvait essayer les accessoires comme bon lui semblait. Heero ne se fit pas prier !! Tandis que ce dernier exerçait avec un sabre de bois, plusieurs regards se posent sur lui, impressionnés par sa prestation. Et si au départ, Duo était plutôt fier que tous les autres visiteurs regardent son homme avec admiration, son comportement changea bien vite, quand il remarqua plusieurs regards énamourés.

Le pire de tout, c'était que le japonais semblait les avoir remarqué et qu'il jouait sans vergogne avec eux, rentrant dans leur jeu. En particulier avec une jeune femme blonde, la secrétaire personnelle du directeur, une certaine Dorothy…

Duo était vert de jalousie !! Comment le nippon osait lui faire ça !! Et sous son nez en plus !!

.

Puis soudain, une réalit le frappa !!

.  
Heero n'était pas sa propriét !! Sans compter, qu'il n'était peut-être pas gay…

.

Possédant un physique tel que le sien et aimant les femmes, il était donc normal que ce dernier tente sa chance. Même s'il s'agissait d'une pimbêche telle que Dorothy Catalogna… Même si pour cela, il devait briser le cœur de Duo à jamais…

Cette scène lui donnait la nausée. Il était pris entre deux feux : devait-il quitter la pièce et ainsi assurer la survie de la blondasse ou se maîtriser concentrant son esprit ailleurs et rester flegmatique ?

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un long bâton en bois. Peut-être que… [Non, rassurez-vous, il ne va pas lapider la secrétaire] Il s'en saisit et fit quelques mouvements amples. Oui, il commençait déjà à se détendre !! S'imaginer lacérer une silhouette féminine, bizarrement blonde, l'aida à calmer ses ardeurs !! Il sentait déjà sa tension diminuer…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Heero vienne s'en mêler !!

Ce dernier venait de se rapprocher de lui, et regardait sa technique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il intervint.

- Tu as l'air d'être douté, cependant le bo ne se tint pas comme cela…

- Le quoi ? _s'enquit l'américain incrédule, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait._

- Le bo, le bâton que tu as dans les mains… _s'expliqua le japonais avec un sourire moqueur tout à fait magnifique._

- Oh… _souffla-t-il confus._

- Attends, je vais te faire voir, _déclara-t-il avant de poser son sabre et de s'approcher dangereusement de Duo. _Tu places ta main là, voilà comme ça, _dit-il tout en guidant ces gestes._ Et l'autre un peu plus bas, voilà… après, tu…

Mais déjà, Duo n'écoutait plus rien. Bien trop absorbé par la présence du japonais près de lui. Les battements de son cœur venaient de s'accélérer brusquement, et sa respiration se fit saccader. Telle une marionnette, il laissa le nippon modeler son corps, effectuant plusieurs mouvements. Dans un état second, il ressentait les mains de Heero sur lui, telles des caresses… Et Dieu, seul sait combien il les aimait… Il se sentit soudainement fiévreux.

Reprenant quelque peu pied dans la réalité, il s'aperçut qu'il était à présent complètement dans les bras du brun. Heero avait-il conscience de leur proximit ? De son souffle contre sa joue ?

Il éprouva soudain l'envie de se blottir contre lui, de se laisser aller. Il avait tellement rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci !!

Lorsque le nippon relâcha sa prise, Duo laissa échapper un soupir. Le charme était rompu…

.

.

L'américain n'était pas retenu grand chose, juste qu'il avait effectué quelques mouvements de bo-jutsu !! C'était comme cela que s'appelait la discipline où on utilisait un bo… enfin un long bâton en bois !!

Ils étaient partis juste après sa piètre prestation, et bizarrement aucun des deux n'avaient échangé un seul mot. C'est l'esprit embrouillé qu'ils arrivèrent au troisième et dernier rendez-vous.

Celui-ci fut d'un véritable ennui et l'américain se dépêcha d'y mettre un terme. Duo avait du mal à se concentrer et ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à cet étrange moment qu'il venait de passer avec asiatique. Ce cours particulier l'avait troublé plus que de raison…

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils purent enfin sortir du bâtiment. Le jour commençait peu à peu à décliner. Surpris, Duo regarda sa montre, 19h47 !! Waow… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard !! C'est vrai qu'entre la route, les entretiens et la fameuse prestation… il n'avait pas vu le temps pass !! Pas étonnant que son estomac crie famine !! Heero aussi devait avoir faim, lui qui finissait de bonne heure d'habitude…

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans le cerveau de l'américain !!

Il se retourna vers sa proie, lui adressant un air penaud. S'il y mettait la forme, le nippon ne pourrait rien lui refuser !!

- Je suis vraiment désol !! Je ne pensais pas que cela nous prendrait autant de temps… _s'excusa l'américain._ Tu devrais déjà être chez toi à cette heure-ci… je suis désol

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave voyons_… le coupa Heero, confus._

- Sans compter que tu dois avoir faim, et le temps qu'on rentre… _soupira le châtain_ je… Et si je t'invitais à dîner ?!! _s'enquit-il enthousiaste._

- Je… non, je… enfin… _bredouilla le japonais, pris au dépourvu par une telle invitation_.

- Allez ne refuse pas, c'est juste un repas en tout bien, tout honneur !! Allez, laisses-moi t'inviter, pour me faire pardonner ?!! _insista le jeune homme avec des yeux de chiens battus, tout en lui tendant son casque._

- Euh… je… _bégaya__ Heero._ D'accord… _souffla-t-il, ne pouvant résister au jeune homme._

Yes !! fit Duo mentalement. Avec un sourire victorieux, il enfila son casque puis démarra la moto et tira la béquille. Il la recula légèrement avant de relever la visière de son casque.

- Allez en selle, cow-boy !! _s'exclama-t-il, taquin._

Une fois le japonais installé, Duo enfonça la poignée des gaz et fila à toute allure !! Direction : un petit resto sympa….

.

.

.

.

A suivre…


	4. tete a tete

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**E-Mail**

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Couple : **2/1, 1 ?

**Note : Non, vous n'hallucinez pas !! **Voici enfin la suite !! Désolé pour cette longue absence, je sais je sais, je suis impardonnable mais j'ai des raisons atténuantes !! Bref, passons… Alors, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai changé le titre : Attraction a été transformée en Sexe Appeal (sans mauvais jeu de mots) les plus éclairés entre vous comprendront pourquoi…

**Ptit rappel de l'histoire :**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons !! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employ

Bonne lecture …

**Tête-à-tête…** ****

Contre toute attente, Duo l'avait emmené dans un resto plutôt simple et tranquille. Un endroit tout à fait abordable pour le commun des mortels… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !!

Et tant mieux !!

Car Heero appréhendait l'idée que l'américain l'emmène dans un resto 4 étoiles, histoire de l'impressionner !!

Rien que de penser à ce genre d'endroit où il fallait être tiré à quatre épingles si on voulait ne serai-ce qu'entrer. A la multitude de couvert, tous spécifiques et correspondant à un plat particulier, disposés tout autour de l'assiette. Où pour commander un simple poulet/frite, il valait demander un truc du genre « Roi de la basse-cour accompagné de ses pommes croustillantes »...

Franchement ?!!

Heero en avait des sueurs froides. Et dire que Duo devait trouver cela tout à fait normal. Pouah…

Le japonais en venait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ils n'étaient pas du même milieu, … ni du même monde… tout les séparait. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun. C'était voué à l'échec…

Mais alors pourquoi était-il si obnubilé par l'américain ? Et puis ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ??!

Le repas ?

Il faut bien avouer, qu'au début tous deux étaient plutôt anxieux et coincés. S'armant de patience et d'humour, l'américain réussi à les dérider au cours du repas. Arrivé au plat principal et quelques bières aidant, ils purent enfin parler librement. La situation se corsa quand le sujet de prédilection à savoir le domaine professionnel fut épuisé et que Duo se lança dans l'épineux domaine du privé.

Heero écoutait attentivement, presque religieusement chaque parole de l'américain, comme s'il buvait tout ce qu'il disait. Duo était passionnant. Il avait une façon assez particulière de parler de lui, mêlant anecdotes tantôt cocasses et d'autres plus dramatiques. Y allant toujours de son petit commentaire, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Apres avoir relaté quelques vieux souvenirs d'enfance, ses études forcés dans le commerce, ses quelques années de fac où il avait étudié la gestion avant de tout plaquer. Son année sympathique. Puis son arrivé dans ce club en tant que fils du grand patron, et maintenant en tant que Duo…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'américain lui racontait tout ça, est-ce qu'il le faisait avec tous ces nouveaux employés ? Ou avait-il confiance en lui au point de se livrer entièrement ?

Heero était admiratif devant la capacité de ce jeune homme à lui parler aussi librement de lui, sans crainte, ni honte. Jamais lui n'y arriverait.

Malgré les apparences, Duo était quelqu'un de simple et d'abordable. Il ne jugeait personne sans les connaître et n'était pas non plus bourré d'idées préconçues.

Plus Heero en découvrait sur l'américain, plus il en était persuadé, Duo était une personne selon son cœur. Et c'était malheureusement cela qui l'inquiétait.

Un léger effleurement sur sa main, le fit soudainement sortir de sa profonde introspection.

C'était Duo. Il venait de lui caresser le dos de la main. C'était bizarre, il y avait eu tant d'hésitation dans son geste, que cela le rendait presque tendre. Peut-être qu'il…

_« N'importe quoi !! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore d'imaginer !! Il t'a juste secoué la main pour te faire reprendre tes esprits !! Il n'y a rien de tendre, ni d'attentionné dans son geste !! C'est juste une manière polie de te dire qu'il n'aime pas parler dans le vent !! Voire qu'il s'emmerde !!! Arrêtes de te faire des films, bon sang !!! » _

- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle mais tu avais l'air si pensif, _lui confia le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre._ Excuse-moi, je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires…

- Non, non c'est pas ça, je t'assure _le coupa énergiquement le japonais_. Cela ne me dérange pas… enfin je veux dire… _bredouilla-t-il, honteux_…. J'aime bien c'est juste que.. J'étais…

- Ailleurs ? _s'enquit Duo, amusé_.

- Oui… Je m'excuse… _ajouta-t-il avant de baisser les yeux_.

- Ce n'est rien voyons. Et si on parlait plutôt de toi ? _s'enquit Duo ravi de changer de sujet._

- De moi ? _répéta le brun, surpris_.

- Hn, _acquiesça l'américain en hochant lentement la tête_.

- Oh… enfin tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… je suis quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, _souffla-t-il mal à l'aise, espérant ainsi réchapper à l'interrogatoire._

- Permets-moi d'en douter !! Tu as piqué ma curiosité Heero Yuy !! Et en cela, tu es tout sauf ordinaire !! _insista le jeune homme avec un sourire séducteur_.

Heero sourit légèrement gêné. Duo avait été franc avec lui, il se devait de l'être aussi. Après quelques hésitations se lança enfin.

Il lui expliqua qu'il était orphelin depuis ses 7 ans. L'âge auquel il avait été recueilli par sa tante. Il avait eu une jeunesse plutôt modeste mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son seul regret concernait ses études, qu'il aurait bien aimé continuer mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu, faute de moyen. Ensuite il avait bourlingué faisant toutes sortes de petits boulots. Il lui avoua qu'avant d'être embauché en tant que moniteur dans son club, il avait été cuisinier dans un petit restaurant japonais. Il avait eu envie de changer de métier, il ne supportait plus les conditions de travail, il n'en pouvait plus de trimer pour un salaire de misère.

Alors quand il avait vu l'annonce, il n'avait pas hésité. Il pratiquait beaucoup d'arts martiaux et avait toujours été passionné par les us et coutumes de son pays d'origine. Il avait tenté sa chance. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, moniteur dans un des plus grands clubs.

Puis, il lui confia qu'il avait récemment emménagé dans un petit studio qu'il partageait avec un colocataire plutôt envahissant.

Duo rit légèrement devant la moue adorable que venait de faire le japonais.

- Et bien, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être évident tous les jours !! Sans compter que ta vie privée doit sérieusement en pâtir, non ? _s'enquit l'américain, l'air de rien_.

- Ma vie privée ? _répéta le brun, quelque peu surpris, et ne voyant pas vraiment où voulait en venir Duo._

- Bah oui, ta vie intime… ta petite amie… _ajouta-t-il avec un air qui se voulait nonchalant_.

- Oh… Non, je n'ai pas de… de petite amie… _cafouilla-t-il mal à l'aise_, … enfin pour le moment. Mais euh… et toi ? _demanda-t-il pris par une soudaine pulsion_.

- Moi ? _fit-il avant de laisser_ é_chapper un rire gêné de quelqu'un qui s'est_ _fait prendre à son propre piège…_ euh, non, non pas en ce moment, non… Quoi ? _s'enquit l'américain devant l'expression peu convaincue de son vis-à-vis._

- Ben, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

- Oh et puis-je savoir ce qu'on t'a racont ? _demanda Duo au tac au tac._

Ayant senti le vent tourner, Heero baissa les yeux. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Après tout, Duo était le mieux placé pour le savoir, ne ?

Peut-être préférait-il le lui cacher… ou…

_Oohh !! Et puis en quoi ça me regarde !!! maugréa le brun intérieurement. _

- Je crois que j'ai trop parlé, je… rien… oublie ce que je viens de dire… _souffla le brun, préférant couper court à la discussion._

- Vas-y, raconte-moi !! _répliqua Duo, quelque peu rembrunit_.

Se sentant pris au piège, le brun commença :

- Bah, tu sais… aux pauses café, enfin… grr… tu sais comment c'est… il y en a toujours qui raconte les derniers potins et enfin… _s'enlisa-t-il._

- Heero !! _siffla sèchement l'américain_.

- Bien. Tu as une sacrée réputation de coureurs de jupons, _débita-t-il de but en blanc, regrettant immédiatement ses propos._

Duo était blessé cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Maudite curiosité. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, à présent ?

- Hum… Dois-je rire ou pleurer ? Je ne savais pas que tous mes employés s'intéressaient à ma vie sexuelle. Peut-être que je devrais mettre en place une réunion, histoire de faire le bilan, disons tous les trimestres, ce serait bien non ? _déclara-t-il amèrement_.

- S'il te plait, Duo, ne le prends pas mal… _le supplia Heero, conscient d'avoir jeté un froid_.

- Mais je ne le prends pas mal, je trouve même que vu le contexte, je le prends plutôt bien !! _fit-il sarcastique_. D'ailleurs, je voulais que tu saches Heero, pour ton information personnelle, je n'ai pas eu d'aventure sérieuse depuis plus de 6 mois et je suis célibataire depuis plus de deux mois !! Maintenant gère ces informations comme bon te semble !!! _s'exclama-il en fixant le japonais_.

- Duo, je… je n'ai jamais participé et je ne participerai jamais à ce genre de ragots… _se défendit faiblement le brun en relevant la tête._

- Je sais, je sais… _admit le jeune américain après un moment de silence, touché par la sincérité d'Heero._

Alors que ces derniers se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Un jeune homme élancé et fort séduisant se glissa derrière l'américain. Il entoura d'un bras le cou du châtain, tandis qu'une main se faufilait dans ses cheveux, lui frictionnant fortement le dessus du crâne. Avant de lui déposer un bisou bruyant sur sa joue.

- Salut toi !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crapule ? Tu dragues ou quoi ?

Duo avait sursauté face à ce geste mais s'était rapidement détendu en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme.

Heero lui, était loin d'être détendu. Cette soudaine irruption avait complètement rompu le charme. Sans parler de la familiarité de ce jeune homme envers Duo. Il allait le lâcher, oui !! De quel droit pouvait-il le prendre dans ses bras !! Heero n'en revenait pas !! Il était… Il était… jaloux !! Jaloux de ce type !!

_C'est une chasse gradée mon p'tit père, alors vires tes sales pattes !!_

S'il avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux, ce mec aurait été liquéfié en moins de deux !!

- J'ai toujours adoré ton tact _marmonna l'américain à l'attention du jeune homme_. Je te présente Heero Yuy, le nouveau moniteur d'Arts Martiaux…

- Oh, cela explique tout _souffla le jeune homme en se détachant de l'américain, avant d'analyser Heero des pieds à la tête, un léger sourire en coin._

- Heero voici Trowa, mon frangin…

- Oh _souffla le japonais confus_, enchanté. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois, être jaloux de son frère, n'importe quoi !!_

- Moi de même _répondit un Trowa souriant._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? Ne me dis pas que le paternel t'a déjà rencardé pour la comptabilit ?!! _s'enquit Duo en changeant rapidement de sujet, son frère ne souriait qu'en de rare occasion et celui-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille !!_

- Non, je suis pas là pour ça. Ce soir, j'avais un rencard !! _admit le jeune homme_.

- Oooh et pourrai-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? _demanda Duo, taquin_.

- Bien sûr !! C'est le p'tit blondinet accoudé au bar là-bas !! _déclara-t-il en faisant un geste du menton en direction du dit blondinet._

- Non… Je ne le crois pas ça !!! _s'exclama l'américain, surpris_. J'aurai dû m'en douter !! Hey, Quat-Chan !! _s'écria-t-il, le tout ponctué de large geste de la main_ _pour signaler sa présence au blond._

Quatre lui sourit franchement avant de se laisser glisser de son tabouret et de se diriger vers l'escalier, afin de les rejoindre sur la mezzanine. Il contourna plusieurs tables puis vint se blottir contre Trowa.

- Tu m'excuse mamour, mais je n'ai pas résisté… _lui souffla Trowa faussement confus_.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, préférant saluer les deux convives. Heero hocha poliment la tête en guise de réponse, tandis que l'américain maudissait déjà son frère pour ne lui avoir rien dit.

- J'en reviens pas, et cela fait combien de temps ? _s'indigna Duo._

- Un mois.

- Quoi ?? _s'écria-t-il._ Un mois ?!! J'suis le meilleur ami et le frère des concernés et j'suis même pas au courant !! Injustice !! Bande de p'tits cachottiers, hein !! _s'époumona le natté_. Et toi, tu aurais pu m'le dire !! _fit-il à l'intention du blond_. Saligaud, va !!

- Et toi, ça avance ? s'enquit Trowa en désignant le jeune japonais du menton, avant d'afficher un large sourire devant le visage décomposé de son frère.

_Oh, le coup bas !!_

Duo cherchait vainement une façon épique de se sortir de ce merdier, tout en espérant que Heero n'aurait pas suivi, ni comprit le sous-entendu de son abruti de frère. Ne sachant que dire sans blesser l'intéressé, il lança un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami.

- Euh… On allait au ciné pour la deuxième séance, ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? _intervint rapidement Quatre, sauvant provisoirement les fesses de l'américain_.

Duo ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, et adressa un léger sourire à l'arabe. Il devrait penser à le remercier plus tard. Se tournant vers le japonais, il lui demanda, hésitant :

- Ben euh… tu... tu veux y aller ?

- C'est tentant, mais… je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer, _souffla le brun après avoir jeté un discret coup d'œil à sa montre._

L'ambiance s'était quelque peu refroidit et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Et puis le cinéma, cela ne faisait pas partie du cadre d'un repas « professionnel ».

Oui, bon c'est vrai qu'ils avaient largement dépassé le cadre du professionnel depuis longtemps mais bon…

La sortie familiale avec son frère et en couple en plus…

Là, il ne se sentait vraiment pas de taille !!

Il ne les connaissait presque pas après tout, afin s'était sans compter l'autobiographie de Duo, bien sûr.

- Tu es sûr ? _insista tout de même l'américain, dont l'alternative que le japonais parte tout de suite, ne réjouissait guère._

- Allez-y tous les trois _les incita le brun, restant sur ses positions_.

- Bon ok _souffla Duo, déçu._

Sentant qu'il était temps de s'éclipser, Heero se leva tranquillement et enfila sa veste. Il s'approcha du couple avec lequel il échangea quelques banalités, avant de se retourner vers son patron. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le temps paru se suspendre…

- Merci pour ce dîner. Bon, je vais vous laisser… au revoir et à … à demain…. _souffla le brun troublé, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie._

Duo le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et poussa un profond soupir.

_Humm … Heero…_

Trowa, totalement dépité par l'attitude peu entreprenante de son frère, se rapprocha de lui avant le lui assener une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

_Il doit vraiment être love, pour en arriver au pathétique et au dégoulinant à souhait._

- Bah frèro, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rattrape-le !! Allez dépêche-toi !! _s'exclama l'aîné_.

- Mais, je… _souffla le châtain un peu perdu_.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu préfères nous tenir la chandelle, _fit-il sarcastique. _Allez bouge !! __

- Ok !! Bonne soirée… A plus… _lança-t-il avant de se ruer dehors._

Il surgit sur le trottoir et fit un rapide tour d'horizon, cherchant des yeux la silhouette du japonais. Heero venait de sortir, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Son regard se porta sur la rue d'en face. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Le bras tendu pour héler un taxi tandis que sa main libre se perdait dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus hirsutes. Le coeur battant, il traversa la chaussée jurant intérieurement contre la circulation dense et ce satané chauffard qui lui avait grillé la priorité sur le passage piéton. Il courut vers lui et cria son nom, mais celui-ci ne parut pas l'entendre. Il parvint à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'appeler, légèrement essoufflé.

- Heero !

Heero se tourna et le regarda légèrement surpris avant de laisser tomber sa main le long de son corps.

- Duo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Tu ne devais pas aller au cinéma avec ton frère et Quatre ? _demanda-t-il incrédule._

- Bah non !! L'alternative de leur tenir la chandelle ne m'enchante guère en fait… _admit l'américain, une main se massant l'arrière du crâne et un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres._

- Oh…

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _s'enquit le natté de nouveau enthousiaste_.

- Oh, je crois que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard… et …

- Hn. Je te raccompagne alors _le coupa Duo sur un ton proche de l'affirmation._

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais prendre un taxi… _se défendit rapidement le japonais puis sous le regard insistant de Duo il ajouta… _Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes oblig

- Mais pas du tout !! Cela me fait plaisir… _avoua-t-il_ _d'une voix douce, un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

Heero ne sut pourquoi, mais il ne put soutenir son regard et baissa rapidement la tête alors que le feu lui montait aux joues. Il suivit l'américain jusqu'à la moto, gardée dans une ruelle adjacente. Bizarrement, une fois qu'il fut installé derrière le jeune homme et que celui-ci mit les gaz vers l'autre bout de la ville, là où se situait son appartement ; Heero perdit totalement le fil du temps et ses repères. C'était comme si son corps et son esprit s'étaient scindés. Son corps était bien pressé contre celui de Duo mais son esprit, lui vaguait. Tout était confus au fond de lui. Il ne cessait de penser à ces derniers jours, à son changement de comportement, à cette soirée… qui n'était pas encore fini…

Il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait, ni quelles étaient les intentions de Duo, mais…

Il était bien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était bien.

Ces sentiments étaient encore nouveaux pour lui mais quelque part il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix et qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Malheureusement, l'instant fut de courte durée. Déjà, ils arrivaient aux abords de son quartier. Il restait peu de temps avant que Duo ne se gare et qu'il puisse descendre. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'américain.

Arrivé à destination, Duo coupa le moteur et attendit quelques instants avant que le japonais ne descende. Celui-ci fit quelque pas sur le trottoir avant de retirer son casque, qu'il tendit à l'américain. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ensuite, Heero se sentit bizarrement gêné et lui expliqua que son appartement se trouvait plus loin dans l'impasse. Suite à cette phrase, le japonais se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Qu'espérai-t-il au juste ? Il n'aurait su le dire…

Duo descendit à son tour, lui sourit et décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte.

Silencieusement ils arpentèrent la rue, trop perdu dans leurs pensées respectives pour échanger la moindre parole.

Duo fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par un grognement. Se retournant, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du japonais, ce dernier maugréait dans sa barbe. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard incrédule, Heero s'en aperçu et grogna de plus belle avant de lui designer le fond de l'impasse.

L'américain regarda dans la direction indiquée et remarqua alors la présence d'une silhouette avachie, puis en regardant mieux, il distingua une vieille femme sortant apparemment ses poubelles.

N'y voyant vraiment aucun mal, Duo était sur le point de demander des explications au jeune homme quand celui-ci le devança.

- C'est la concierge de l'immeuble d'à côté, une ancienne journaliste parait-il, n'empêche qu'il s'agit de la plus grande commère que la Terre n'ait jamais portée, elle est capable de colporter tout et n'importe quoi !! Elle est effrayante !! Je te jure !! ...

L'américain s'attarda quelques instants sur la vieille silhouette, avant de reposer son regard sur le brun. Et là, bizarrement, alors que le jeune homme était plongé dans son explication, quelque chose le frappa. Une constatation qui mit son cœur en émoi…

Heero était d'une beauté incroyable...

… _Sûr qu'elle est descendue juste pour savoir qui tu étais et ce que l'on faisait !! …_

La lumière du réverbère sous lequel ils s'étaient stoppés, créait un étrange jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur le visage du japonais. Ça lui donnait un petit quelque chose de mystérieux…

Sous cette lumière artificielle, ses cheveux rebelles étaient parsemés de curieux reflets bleutés. Ses yeux étaient si brillants, si vivant. Et ce petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, sourire que l'américain n'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs.

Tout a fait craquant.

Comment diable une telle créature pouvait-elle exister ?

C'était un réel émerveillement pour les yeux.

… _Si, si, je te jure !! Je te parie qu'elle est maintenant en train d'épier tous nos faits et gestes depuis sa fenêtre !! …_

Duo fut envahi par la sensation bien plus intense. Ça y est, il en était sûr maintenant, il était amoureux du japonais.

Oui, devant cette scène des plus adorables, il aurait pu le jurer et le crier envers et contre tous.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était amoureux, amoureux à en crever...

Alors qu'il dévorait le jeune homme des yeux, une question s'apposa brusquement à son esprit :

Pouvait-on mourir de frustration ?

Le japonais ne pouvait pas, ne pas être conscient du charme, de la sensualité et du sexe appeal qu'il dégageait !!

… _J'espère que tu ne crains pas pour ta réputation, car demain tout le quartier, si ce n'est toute la ville va savoir que tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'à ma porte !! Et puis sortir ses poubelles, à une heure pareille franchement, c'est d'un discret !! Tss !!_

Toujours en transe, Duo fut pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il ne pouvait plus attendre, pour le salut de son corps et de son âme… Il se devait d'agir.

- Ca va me rendre complément dingue !! _souffla-t-il avant de se pencher vers Heero_.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Duo entoura le visage du brun de ses mains et captura ses lèvres.

Le premier réflexe du nippon fut de le repousser, et il mit les mains sur son torse dans ce but… avant de les agripper à son pull afin de réduire l'espace les séparant encore.

Enhardie, le châtain fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules, avant d'attraper Heero par la taille et de resserrer son étreinte, collant son bassin au sien…

Bien que totalement dépassé par les événements, Heero y répondit du mieux qu'il put.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, avant que Duo ne mette fin au baiser. Duo releva légèrement la tête, cherchant à lire sur le visage du japonais toute trace d'émotion.

Heero rouvrit tout doucement ses yeux avant de les fixer dans ceux du jeune homme. Duo bloqua quelques secondes, surpris de voir les deux perles cobalt scintiller. Il serra Heero contre lui avant de lui sourire tendrement, accélérant de ce fait le rythme cardiaque du japonais.

Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, émerveillés de se sentir aussi bien ensemble.

Une fois de retour sur terre, le nippon posa délicatement ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres, retraçant le parcours qu'avaient faites celles de l'américain, essayant de faire la part des choses. Il sentit soudain le feu lui monter au niveau des joues.

- Pour… pourquoi ??! _articula-t-il avec difficulté._

Sans desserrer l'étreinte, l'américain lui souffla tendrement avant de lui voler un baiser.

- J'en avais terriblement envie… et puis ça lui donnera sujet à colporter à ta commère !! A moins qu'elle n'ait fait une syncope !!

Heero esquissa un sourire avant de prendre à son tour, possession des lèvres tentatrices.

Ce ne fut qu'après un énième baiser et le souhait d'une douce nuit, que l'américain délivra enfin Heero de son emprise. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme. Il ne put que sourire devant l'attitude enfantine qu'affichait le châtain. En effet, ce dernier s'éloignait déjà à reculons, tout en lui envoyant une multitude de baisers…

A suivre… (reviews ?!!)


	5. Premices

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement, sniff !

**Couple : **2/1/2

**Note : Non, vous n'hallucinez pas ! Me revoilà ! Après des mois de silence radio, je fais mon grand retour !**

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, un encouragement ou un message de relance concernant cette fic (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs). Merci d'être là. Biz Dark.

**Ptit rappel de l'histoire :**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons ! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employé…

Bonne lecture …

**Prémices… **

_« 7h35 »_

Voilà, ce que virent les yeux endormis de l'américain avant que sa main, d'un geste brusque, n'envoie valser le réveil à travers la pièce.

Duo avait mal dormi cette nuit. Pas le genre de nuit agité ou cauchemardesque, non. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, pourtant il était fatigué, il le sentait… mais comment dire…. Il était bien trop excité pour arriver à fermer l'œil.

Vous savez, ce genre de nuit où même si vous tombez de fatigue, il y a toujours ce petit quelque chose, qui tient votre esprit éveillé et qui l'empêche de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Alors qu'il venait de s'endormir avec les premières heures du jour, voilà que son réveil le rappelait à l'ordre de façon tonitruante.

Quoique cette fois au moins, il était bien chez lui, dans sa chambre.

Bénit soit le ciel… _souffla-t-il en se promettant de ne jamais retenter l'expérience._

Encore empêtré dans les draps, il poussa un grognement rauque tout en s'étirant. Et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand son esprit lui imposa la raison de son insomnie.

Le bel asiatique… Son rayon de Soleil… Son Heero…

YATTA ! Il avait enfin progressé, il avait fait le premier pas ! Ce même pas qui, coûte le plus dans une relation amoureuse.

Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait embrassé et s'était laissé embrasser…

C'était sur cette touche de gaieté qu'il s'était levé et préparé. Bizarrement de bonne humeur, lui qui pourtant n'était pas du matin.

Motivé comme jamais.

Prêt à affronter n'importe quoi,

Voire n'importe qui !

Oui en ce vendredi matin, il était content d'aller travailler, non pas parce que c'était bientôt le week-end, mais parce qu'il allait retrouver son homme…

Oui, mon homme… _s'amusait à prononcer inlassablement Duo devant son bol de chocolat au lait, comme pour s'habiter à toutes les tonalités et autres variations de voix qu'il produisait._

Après avoir prit un bon petit dèj, il se mit en route vers le centre ville. Là encore, même la circulation dense du périf ne pu entacher sa bonne humeur. Se faufilant à travers la circulation, il arriva enfin et s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain.

C'est un Duo sifflotant et rasé de près qui poussa la porte de son entreprise. Il salua amicalement un des ses employés arrivé en même temps que lui avant de se diriger, tout sourire, vers l'accueil. Il posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de s'accouder nonchalamment sur le comptoir.

Bonjour ma belle, comment ça va ce matin ? _lança-t-il avec un sourire complice aux lèvres._

Hum très bien, merci _répondit-elle en relevant la tête de son bottin_. Ouh ! Que me vaut ce beau sourire, dis-moi ? _s'enquit-elle devant la mine épanouie du châtain_.

Duo ne releva pas, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant et d'un mystérieux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Ouh ! Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! _fit-elle insidieuse. Après un léger silence, elle ajouta,_ Il est si bien que ça ?

Duo fut quelque peu surpris par cette question – constatation. Etait-il si transparent ? Il hocha tout de même la tête en signe acquiescement avant de murmurer doucement, comme pour lui-même.

Et bien plus encore…

Gwen le laissa s'extasier encore quelques secondes avant de le faire redescendre de son petit nuage.

Trowa a appelé, il t'attend à midi à la Taverne pour parler paperasse comme il dit.

Le retour sur terre fut rude pour le jeune homme qui lâcha un simple « ok », son esprit encore peuplé par les images d'un brun aux cheveux indomptables.

Pas d'autre message ? _demanda-t-il en reprenant contenance_.

Non, non… RAS.

Parfait

Sans plus attendre, Duo se détourna de la jeune femme et se précipita vers l'escalier, montant les marches quatre par quatre. Maintenant que ses obligations de courtoisie étaient accomplies, il avait tout loisir de s'accorder une petite pause avec son homme…

En réalité, il trépignait devant l'accueil depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes !

Certain commençait leur journée avec la machine à café.

Lui, c'était avec la salle B12.

Chacun son truc…

Bref, c'est avec un sourire légèrement niais plaqué sur les lèvres qu'il s'y rendit. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il fut guidé par une douce et mélodieuse musique d'origine asiatique, qui s'échappait par la porte de la salle laissée entrouverte.

Il poussa légèrement celle-ci avant de parcourir la salle du regard à la recherche de l'homme de sa vie. Ayant enfin trouvé sa cible, il se contenta d'admirer son compagnon tout en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce dernier, en pleine effervescence, s'appliquait à décorer la salle selon ses goûts et les usages asiatiques afin de recréer l'univers typique des dojos. Avec l'efficacité et la détermination dont il faisait preuve, Duo n'avait aucun souci à se faire. La salle serait rapidement rentable.

Il décida de manifester sa présence, lorsqu'il aperçut son homme en légère difficulté. Celui-ci se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et essayait vainement d'accrocher un tableau.

Et oui, son chéri était légèrement plus petit que lui. Duo n'y portait guère grande importance, cela n'avait jamais fait partie de ses critères de sélection. Mais il devait bien admettre que concernant son japonais, la situation lui plaisait particulièrement.

L'américain se glissa derrière le jeune homme, collant inconsciemment son corps au sien, tandis qu'il assurait sa prise sur le tableau et qu'il le soulevait légèrement pour le suspendre correctement.

Heero sursauta au contact de ce corps intimement collé au sien avant de frémir légèrement. Bien que troublé par cette soudaine proximité, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, indécis quant à l'identité de ce corps et prêt à refroidir les ardeurs de l'individu s'il devenait un peu trop pressant. Il découvrit une tignasse châtain-clair parsemée de magnifique reflet miel, lui chatouiller la joue. Le jeune homme émit un petit son singulier avant de frémir de nouveau, bien que cette fois-ci la raison en étaient tout autre.

C'était… c'était lui, LUI ! Heero en resta sans voix. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, ni même se faufiler derrière lui. Alors que son idée première de se détacher de cette étreinte ne lui paraissait soudainement plus aussi vitale, les réflexions existentielles qu'il avait eu le matin même lui revinrent en mémoire. A savoir, si ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre lui et Duo n'était qu'éphémère, le tout né d'une pulsion. Ou si au contraire, il s'agissait d'un acte réfléchi entraînant une pléiade de conséquences. Comment réagirait-il aujourd'hui ? Ferait-il comme si de rien n'était ? L'ignorerait-il ? Peut-être avait-il déjà des regrets ? Il faut dire qu'ils avaient peu de chose en commun…

_Qu'est-ce qu'un type aussi classe que lui pourrait trouver à un peigne-cul comme moi… se dit-il avec amertume._

Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par une série de frissons. En effet, son épiderme venait de réagir violemment face aux attaques stratégiques, habilement menées par l'américain. Celui-ci avait lentement fait remonter ses mains le long des bras tendus de l'asiatique, et s'aventurait désormais vers ses flancs tandis que des lèvres taquines s'attaquaient déjà à la peau délicate de son cou.

Face à cet argument de taille, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les événements de la veille et la hardiesse dont faisait preuve l'américain ne pouvait que lui assurer la réciprocité de ses envies, euh… sentiments ?

Bien malgré lui, un son singulier à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Légèrement honteux de se laisser aller aussi facilement, il était prêt à s'écarter du jeune homme quand il sentit à même sa peau, le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du châtain.

Bonjour toi _souffla-t-il dans son cou avant de reprendre sa prodigieuse torture_.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le souffle chaud de cet homme sur sa nuque. Il ferma légèrement les yeux, luttant contre lui-même. Troublé, il se laissa aller au creux de ces bras, laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

B'jour _fit-il d'une voix incertaine_.

Tout va comme tu veux ? _poursuivit le châtain parsemant son cou de douce caresse, remontant lascivement vers la mâchoire._

Euh oui _souffla difficilement le jeune homme en pencha inconsciemment la tête, offrant ainsi à son bourreau un plus large champ d'action._

Duo continua de le torturer encore quelques minutes, tout en faisant doucement glisser ses doigts sur le ventre chaud et musclé du brun. Il fit lentement remonter l'une de ces mains, celle-ci parcourant langoureusement le torse de son homme, avant de se saisir de son menton et de le faire savamment pivoter vers lui. Puis ne pouvant tout bonnement plus attendre, il s'empara des lèvres convoitées et envoûtantes du jeune japonais. Il caressa tendrement ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'un test, pour se rassurer. Puis une langue taquine et entreprenante longea la lèvre inférieure du brun, lui quémandant ainsi un baiser plus approfondi.

Un tantinet joueur, Heero le laissa le supplier, l'amadouer encore un peu avant d'accéder à sa requête et d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Duo s'y engouffra aussitôt laissant échapper un soupir rauque.

Ce que cela pouvait être bon. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'embrasser sans se lasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sa façon de répondre au baiser… c'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il en avait embrassé du monde.

Mais là, rien avoir avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Le genre de mec qui exige tout de vous dans la seconde, qui vous embrasse comme s'ils cherchaient je ne sais quoi, qui vous « bouffe » la bouche et qui vous laisse un arrière goût… d'inachevé ?

Bref, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces éboueurs buccaux.

Heero avait une façon singulière de répondre à ses baisers, tout en douceur, légèrement timoré, comme les débutants…

_Un débutant ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce bellâtre puisse être encore puceau, il est bien trop sexy et comment dire… euh magnétique ? Ou alors c'est que les gens ont vraiment de la merde dans les yeux !_

Bref, c'était presque… passif ? Non, non plutôt hésitant. Voilà c'était le mot. Hésitant. Vous espérez, vous priez pour qu'il agisse, pour qu'il prenne enfin le dessus. Et là, au moment où vous allez renoncer, il se lance et vous surprend agréablement.

_Waouhh !_

Las de cette position, Heero profita d'une pause oxygène pour se retourner face à l'américain. Il lui sourit tendrement puis reposa son attention sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers, avant d'enrouler langoureusement ses bras autour de son cou et de se lancer à son tour à l'assaut de cette bouche tentatrice. Duo se laissa tout bonnement faire, trop heureux que le brun prenne les devants. Il enlaça étroitement le jeune homme, soudant ainsi leurs deux corps.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent légèrement. Le japonais toujours collé au châtain, n'osait pas bouger et conservait inlassablement les yeux fermés, comme s'il était perdu, qu'il avait du mal à reprendre pied. L'américain pressa son front contre celui du nippon et souffla coquinement sur ses lèvres. Heero en gémit de surprise.

Tu sais que tu me rends complètement dingue ? _murmura l'américain sur les lèvres du nippon._

Humm _souffla le jeune homme avant de happer quelques secondes la lèvre supérieure de Duo entre les siennes, _ah bon, je n'ai pourtant rien senti de particulier moi, _ajouta-t-il tout frôlant son nez du sien._

Ooooh ! Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez convainquant alors ? _souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres du brun. _

Ces mains étant parties à la conquête de ce corps si étroitement collé au sien. L'une perdu dans sa chevelure lui massant la base du crâne, l'autre glissant et remontant sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de finir sa course sur les fesses fermes du japonais.

Ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de ronronner sous le savoir-faire de l'américain.

Ce ne fut qu'après un énième baiser que l'américain se détacha enfin du jeune homme sans pour autant rompre leur étreinte. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, l'américain délaissant quelques secondes les yeux scintillants de son compagnon pour balayer la pièce du regard.

C'est à cet instant précis, qu'il remarqua que la porte était restée grande ouverte. Il avait complètement oublié de la fermer. Il souhaita vivement que personne ne les ait vus, avant de se maudire pour son manque de vigilance. Il est vrai que quand il s'agissait du japonais, son self-control était mit à rude épreuve. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être négligent, surtout pas maintenant, alors que leur relation était toute récente.

Il avait toujours su que les discussions allaient grand train dans son dos, toujours en quête de nouveauté sur ses ébats. Il le savait parfaitement. Ici, tout le monde savait tout sur et avant tout le monde, et parfois même avant la personne concernée. C'est pour dire.

Mais l'entendre de la bouche du japonais lui avait fait mal. Il ne voulait pas de cela avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire s'étale dans toutes les conversations comme sur une place de marché. Il ne voulait pas que Heero en souffre ou qu'il soit jugé, voir exclu car il sortait avec le patron. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur lui, il s'en fichait mais qu'ils salissent le japonais, ça jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait véritablement de l'autre, souhaitant plus que tout protéger son partenaire de ces maudites langues de vipère.

Conscient que le regard de l'américain s'était soudainement assombri, Heero se tendit bien malgré lui, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la décoration de la salle.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? _demanda-t-il incertain_. C'est la déco, c'est ça ? Elle ne te plait pas ? Ou… peut être… est-ce un rapport… av… avec moi ?

Coupé dans son train de pensées, Duo se retourna vers le nippon, prêt à rire de la situation tant elle lui semblait comique. Mais le regard du brun l'en dissuada fortement, celui-ci était bourré d'incertitude et … de crainte ?

Se sentant littéralement fondre, le châtain esquissa un tendre sourire avant de faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur la joue hâlée du jeune homme.

Bien sur que non. Où vas-tu chercher tout ça, hein ? Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Elle est très bien ta déco, elle me plait, pour un peu on s'y croirait. Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef, _dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en caressant sa joue._ Et en ce qui te concerne je ne dirai qu'une chose : Jeune homme possédant des facultés de séduction et d'attraction étonnantes. Conclusion : Domaine à approfondir… _souffla-t-il avec un air taquin._

Tss… idiot.

Humm je sais… Crois le ou non mais on me le dit souvent _admit-il avant de lui voler un baiser._

Duo rompit l'étreinte et se déplaça vers le centre de la pièce afin d'effectuer une légère inspection des lieux, s'intéressant particulièrement à l'agencement de la salle. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas parlé trop vite. Heero avait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

Cette salle était une véritable copie conforme d'un Dojo traditionnel japonais. Si ce n'est le cadre bien sûr. Des calligraphies et des illustrations étaient dédiées aux authentiques arts martiaux traditionnels.

Un superbe parquet flottant en pin recouvrait le sol, rendant la pratique et les déplacements plus faciles et agréables aux pieds, l'un des quatre murs était entièrement recouvert d'une glace. Le plafond, lui était composé de dalles parmi lesquelles de petits spots avaient été implantés, dont la vivacité d'éclairage variait selon la luminosité extérieure. Tout ceci transformait la pièce en un lieu calme et serein, propice à une pratique de toutes les disciplines.

La décoration était soignée, des armes de toutes sortes dont Duo n'aurait su dire le nom et encore moins l'utilité, étaient suspendues au mur où habilement mises en scène. Un étrange petit autel avait trouvé sa place au fond de la pièce, sur lequel trônait de l'encens, sans parler de la stupéfiante armure qui siégeait à droite de la porte.

L'américain était totalement bluffé. Si on n'appelait pas cela de la totale immersion, qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

Littéralement fier de son homme, il se retourna vers lui affichant un sourire satisfait et prêt à lui faire part de son enthousiasme. Cependant, quand il aperçut la moue anxieuse de son compagnon, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Vous avez-t-il déjà dit qu'il le trouvait adorable et dangereusement sexy ? Non ? Oui ? Bon, bah il devenait gâteux avant l'âge alors…

Franchisant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Duo lui releva délicatement le menton, avant de plonger ses deux prunelles dans celles troublées de l'asiatique. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre et chaste baiser, laissant ses doigts effectuer de volages caresses le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de la clavicule.

Duo avait bien dans l'idée de le rassurer sur quelques points, maintenant qu'ils étaient en toute intimité. Oui, car feintant le professionnalisme, il avait trouvé le moyen, mine de rien, de fermer la porte au passage.

Délaissant quelques minutes ses lèvres, il le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui souffler.

Hey ! Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'elle était très bien cette déco, non ? Et là, c'est le patron qui te parle. Je n'ai pas juste dit cela parce que nous sortons ensemble !

Et voilà comment aborder un sujet explosif dans une discussion des plus anodines. Une méthode brevetée Duo Maxwell. Bref, il fut satisfait de sa petite bombe, quand il en lut les effets sur le visage du brun.

Celui-ci avait sursauté, son visage avait subi un léger effet de recul. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise, puis ils s'étaient troublés avant de se voiler de tendresse et une délicieuse rougeur avait élu domicile sur les pommettes du japonais. Sans parler de ce charmant sourire en coin, gêné. Il était totalement époustouflant !

Dis … tu es libre … à la pause déjeuner ? _demanda le brun, éprit d'une soudaine timidité._

Serai-ce une invitation ? _s'enquit Duo avec un air malicieux_.

Peut-être bien… _murmura-t-il alors que l'américain était repartit à la conquête de son cou, suçotant la peau douce du nippon._

Hum intéressant… _souffla-t-il sur la peau maltraitée faisant frémir son compagnon._

Il déposa encore quelques baisers sulfureux çà et là, avant de s'écarter brusquement en poussant un juron.

Ah merde ! Non, je suis pas libre à midi. J'ai un déjeuner d'affaires. Enfin, si je puis dire. Mon frangin va me bassiner avec la compta… pff… je l'avais oublié celui-là … je t'inviterai bien à te joindre à nous, mais franchement c'est déjà un calvaire pour moi, je ne me sens pas le cœur de te faire endurer çà. Et puis, si tu venais, je crois que j'aurai un sévère problème de concentration _fit-il avec un sourire penaud_.

Ce n'est pas grave… je comprends _lui assura Heero._

Toutefois, je ne serai pas contre une soirée en tête-à-tête ? Disons ce soir ? _se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, ne voulant pour rien au monde louper une soirée romantique avec son homme._

Je ne suis pas contre non plus.

Parfait. Ce soir. 20h devant chez toi ? _demanda-t-il plus enthousiaste que jamais._ On ira où tu voudras.

Hn _fit_ _le jeune homme en hochant la tête en guise d'acquiescement._

Ca marche pour moi ! _souffla Duo avant de lui voler un baiser que le brun se fit un plaisir d'approfondir._

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un énième baiser et que leurs mains s'étaient soudainement fait plus entreprenantes, il entendit Duo lui murmurer :

C'est fou ça ! T'es sur qu'il faut que j'aille travailler ?

Hm _affirma le japonais en s'écartant pour feindre l'autorité_.

J'ai pas envie ! _bougonna le châtain avec une excellente moue enfantine_.

Allons, M. Maxwell, arrêtez donc de faire le gamin _le réprimanda Heero en lui donnant une légère tape sur les fesses._ Et puis, plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu me rejoindras _ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil_.

C'est vrai ce mensonge ? _s'enquit l'américain, septique. Le gratifiant d'une petite grimace._

Hn _lui affirma-t-il en hochant la tête_.

Bon d'accord. J'abdique, mais à une seule condition. Que tu viennes me faire un petit coucou dans la journée, non même plusieurs petits coucous.

Tss… T'es un vrai gosse ! Ok. T'as gagné.

Chouette ! Et puis, c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, non ? _déclara-t-il l'air de rien, puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui vola un bisou et_ _se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lui lança un _« A plus beau brun »_ avec un sourire charmeur._

Heero, lui, demeura immobile, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il était scotché. Il avait mal entendu, ne ? Tandis que son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la porte par laquelle le jeune homme avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant. Son cerveau sembla réaliser toute l'ampleur de l'information. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'une vérité fondamentale !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sembla complètement choqué. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient subitement accélérés, si bien qu'il crut un instant que son cœur allait exploser. Sans parler de cette soudaine douleur dans sa poitrine, comme s'il manquait d'air… D'air ? Il prit alors une grande inspiration, ses poumons étaient en feu. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Semblant revenir à la réalité, il baissa subitement la tête alors qu'une légère rougeur avait envahi ses joues, puis un sourire idiot vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

La matinée se passa sans encombre. Il avait prit une avance considérable, la décoration était quasiment terminée, il ne lui restait plus que le matériel à installer une fois que celui-ci serai livré.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la pause déjeuner passée, qu'il consenti à tenir sa promesse. Il ne voulait pas déranger ou retarder l'américain dans son travail. Il lui avait déjà accordé trois bons quarts d'heure ce matin, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser. C'est pourquoi, résigné, il avait décidé de le retrouver qu'en début d'après-midi. Duo aurait certainement besoin d'une pause après avoir subit deux heures de compta intensive. Assuré du brio de son idée, il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la salle de pause où il avait l'intention de récupérer deux cafés, avant de monter retrouver son homme.

Apparemment, il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir eu cette idée, si on tenait compte du brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce. C'était bien la première fois qu'il y avait autant de bruit. Il en passa le seuil tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passionner autant ses confrères. Pas qu'il y voyait là, un quelconque intérêt, mais bon il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un peu curieux.

Mais bizarrement, alors qu'il s'approchait de la machine à café, le bruit se dissipa soudainement pour laisser place à un silence pesant. L'ambiance se fit rapidement plus froide, plus oppressante. Bien que mal à l'aise, le japonais décida de faire comme si de rien était et inséra la monnaie dans la machine avant de sélectionner son choix.

Profitant du temps de préparation de sa commande, Heero détourna les yeux vers le groupe de personnes présentes et remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, le détaillant avec attention. Il en était à se demander pourquoi on lui accordait, si soudainement autant d'intérêt ou s'il avait quelque chose sur la figure, quand le signal caractéristique de la machine l'avertit que le café était prêt. Le nippon se tourna sur lui-même complètement anxieux et désorienté, ne savant que penser.

Prit par une subite envie de fuir, il saisit son café et se dirigea vers la sortie. Déjà, quelques messes basses fusèrent. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau franchir de seuil, il fut bousculé par un des moniteurs de fitness qui arrivait au même moment. Il murmura un vague « désolé » avant de sortir précipitamment.

Décontenancé par le comportement du jeune homme, Matthew, le moniteur de fitness, jeta un regard lourd de sens à ces collègues afin que ces derniers lui expliquent la situation. Seule une énorme cacophonie lui répondit.

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce barouf ? _s'exclama Matt, exaspéré_.

Quoi ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? _s'étonna Vince, le porte-parole du groupe et le meilleur colporteur de ragots de toute la côte ouest._

Au courant de quoi ? _s'enquit-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches_. Vas-y raconte ! Tu vas pas te faire prier ! _s'impatienta le jeune homme._

Bah, Gwen aurait laissé entendre à Hedwige, qui l'aurait raconté à Momo, qui l'aurait ensuite dit à Isa, qui me la répété que notre Casanova nationale aurait une nouvelle proie _l'informa le basané sur le ton de la confidence. _

Non ? _fit le moniteur de fitness entrant dans son jeu, limite se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule._

Si ! _affirma-t-il extrêmement fier de sa trouvaille_.

Tss… _siffla Matt en levant les yeux au ciel_.

Il était bien l'un des rares à se foutre royalement de la vie sexuelle de son patron. Il jeta un regard dégoûté au colporteur et à ces groupies avant de se servir un café, se désintéressant totalement de la discussion. Cela ne découragea pourtant pas Vince et les autres, qui se firent une joie de calomnier sur le dos des gens.

Mais il n'était pas avec un petit blondinet la semaine dernière ? _s'enquit l'animatrice d'aquagym, relançant la conversation. _

Ben si, faut croire qu'il ne valait pas le coup… _lui répondit Vince, en toute franchise. _

Ou alors, il n'était pas assez endurant ! _supposa un jeune homme roux, avec un air pince-sans-rire._

Faut dire qu'il a un appétit débordant, le petit Duo… _trouva intelligent de préciser Vince en donnant quelques coups de hanche, mimant l'acte. _

Ereintant tu veux dire, non ! _renchérit le roux avec un sourire goguenard_.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent alors dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que les autres laissèrent échapper quelques gloussements gras. Matt lui soupira, exaspéré, se demandant jusqu'où pouvait mener la bêtise humaine, et si d'en le cas de Vince, la guérison était encore possible.

Hey bah, il perd pas de temps le boss ! Il s'est vite remi. Et on sait qui est la nouvelle victime ? _demanda avec un vif intérêt, un des types qui étaient adossé contre le mur. _

Tout porterait à croire qu'il s'agit du nouveau… _lui répondit le basané_.

Quoi ? Le petit jap ? Airo ou Iro… bref, on s'en fous…

Ouais, ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble depuis quelque temps… _ajouta le roux_.

Bah, tu sais, ça veut peut être rien dire. Ils ont beaucoup de boulot avec la nouvelle salle. Puis franchement, je sais pas… J'ai du mal à l'imaginer de ce bord là, le petit nouveau… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _fit remarquer un type en sirotant son thé._

Faut se méfier des apparences. Et puis Ben, les auraient vus dîner au resto hier soir… _fit Vince, comme si cela expliquait tout_.

C'est quand même bizarre qu'on ait rien remarqué. D'habitude, il est pas très discret le Duo quand il fait du rentre dedans à un type, _observa le roux._

Si tu veux mon avis, il a voulu la jouer subtile. Attends, tu l'as bien regardé le jap, c'est peut être une vraie bombe, mais il est sérieusement coincé du derche ! On dirait qu'il a un balai dans le cul ! _exposa Vince avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve. _

Ouais, tu marques un point !

Mais… A mon avis, il va pas l'avoir longtemps de coincer, son balai, Duo va se faire une joie de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier.

C'est clair, Duo n'est pas du genre à attendre avant de consommer _fit le roux avec un sourire en coin._

Je paris 10 billets que d'ici une semaine on le voit marcher en canard ! _lança Vince_.

Parie tenu. Et 20 billets que d'ici, allez soyons généreux, trois semaines nous aurons un cœur brisé par une cuisante rupture ! _renchérit le roux en lui tendant la main._

Pareil. Je te suis, _accepta le basané en lui serrant la main, signant ainsi le pacte._

Tandis qu'ils vaquaient à leurs bassesses, personne ne remarqua qu'ils avaient été épiés. En effet, l'espion n'était autre que l'un des acteurs de leur débat.

Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, le japonais avait brusquement fait demi-tour après avoir entendu l'éclat de voix de Matthew. Se rapprochant silencieusement, il s'était adossé au mur afin de pouvoir entendre parfaitement leur discussion.

A cet instant précis, alors que son cerveau semblait analyser l'amas de données sous toutes les coutures, Heero se sentit soudain défaillir.

Il avait mal. Il se sentait…

Trahi.

Trompé.

Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, le fait qu'il ne représente rien pour Duo ou le fait que l'affront soit public.

Ecœuré par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se détourna, foulant du pied son verre de café qui s'était écrasé à ses pieds quelques minutes plus tôt, sous le coup de la stupeur, et se dirigea comme un automate à travers les couloirs.

Il ne réagit même pas quand une main amicale vient se poser sur son épaule. Solo, qui venait d'apercevoir le brun, s'était précipité sur lui, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une oreille attentive à qui parler de son coup de cœur mensuel.

Ah ! Heero, justement je te cherchais ! Je vais en pause, je te paye un café ? _fit-il enthousiaste, puis remarquant __les mâchoires serrées, le teint pâle, et les yeux remplis de rage, de dégoût et de tristesse du japonais, il ajouta inquiet_ Bah 'Ro, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas ?

Le brun se défit facilement de la prise du jeune homme et hâta le pas, plantant ainsi le blond au milieu du couloir.

Hey, mais attends ! _s'écria Solo, ahuri_. J'ai du louper un épisode moi… _marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de hausser les épaules_.

Sourd aux appels du jeune homme, le japonais se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il s'y enferma avant de laisser ressortir toute sa rage et d'envoyer violemment son poing contre la faïence qui recouvrait une bonne partie du mur. Il se sentait brisé, révolté. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper sur quelqu'un à ce point ?

Alors, c'était ainsi ? C'était tout ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de Duo ? Un putain de cul ! Un défouloir ! C'était tout ce que cherchait l'américain ? Le mettre dans son lit ? Le baiser en somme…

Et ces deux gros porcs ignobles, qui pariaient sur sa personne, se moquant bien de sa souffrance. Tous deux jouissant des performances abjectes de leur patron. Tout cela lui donnait la nausée…

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, sur lequel il s'accouda quelques minutes avant de relever les yeux, se perdant dans son reflet. C'est à cet instant qu'il prit conscience des deux sillons d'eau qui marquaient ses joues. Des larmes ? Non, ce ne pouvait être cela… c'était impossible. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Il se sentait honteux, honteux de s'être laisser fourvoyer de la sorte. Mais delà à pleurer tout de même !

Cependant, comment expliquer que ses belles prunelles cobalt étaient inondées d'eau salée ?

Après tout, il ne ressentait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'aimait, ne ?

Son regard tomba subitement sur ses mains. Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Il n'y avait aucune putain de raison, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent. Et soudain, la sensation douloureuse que son cœur se déchirait, se scindait en mille morceaux.

D'accord, il savait pourquoi. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, il avait trop mal.

Heero poussa un long soupir et se pencha plus en avant pour s'asperger le visage à l'eau clair. Il secoua légèrement la tête comme s'il cherchait à se remettre les idées en place. S'essuyant rapidement, il décida d'utiliser le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait pour traverser l'étage et informer le chef du personnel qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui.

Il avait conscient que prendre la fuite n'arrangerait rien. Mais il était trop à fleur de peau pour faire face. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller voir Maxwell et de lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Il fallait d'abord qu'il prenne sur lui et qu'il reconstruise ses barrières. Ensuite, il aviserait…

Cependant, y avait-il réellement quelque chose à sauver ?…

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Merchi ! Dark.


	6. Compte à rebours

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**Disclamer :** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Couple : **2/1/2 … quoique concernant ce chap. c'est plutôt du 1-2-1

**Note : **

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'un petit chapitre de transition avant le lynchage en règle. On découvre enfin le coloc envahissant de Heero, un perso haut en couleur totalement revisité pour le besoin de ma fic, et vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprises...

Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, un encouragement ou un message de relance concernant cette fic. Même si je ne prends jamais le temps de vous répondre, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à vous ! Merci d'être là.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit commentaire.

Biz Dark.

**Ptit rappel de l'histoire :**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons ! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employé…

Bonne lecture …

**Compte à rebours…**

Il devait être proche des quatre heures de l'après-midi, quand Duo boucla son rapport. Il enregistra son travail avant de repousser d'un geste fatigué, le clavier de son ordinateur. Ce satané bilan lui avait foutu la migraine. Mais il devait bien admettre que sans l'aide de Trowa, il y serait encore.

Il ne comprendrait certainement jamais son frère. Comment quelqu'un de sensé pouvait éprouver du plaisir là-dedans ? Cela le dépassait ! Pourtant son frère adorait son travail, et montrait tant d'enthousiaste et de savoir-faire.

Pour lui, cela tenait de la 4eme dimension. Bon, il faut bien admettre qu'il détestait la compta, que dis-je, il l'abhorrait tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin à la gestion. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'il avait planté ses études. Franchement trop glauque à son goût.

Après le déjeuner passé en tête-à-tête avec _Môssieu comptabilité,_ durant lequel il avait étrangement perdu l'appétit. Faut dire que certaines colonnes de chiffre sont parfois dures à avaler.

Il décida, histoire d'en finir une fois pour toutes pour toutes, de s'y mettre juste en rentrant. Tant que tout ceci était encore frais dans sa tête. Bah oui, journée foutue pour foutue, autant continuer et aggraver son mal de tête naissant. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'y recoller plus tard.

Bref une bonne heure et demie plus tard son rapport était fin prêt, enfin presque. La fin du mois étant pour le lendemain, il lui restait quelques chiffres à ajouter, à peaufiner un peu et à envoyer le tout dans les plus brefs délais sur le bureau de son paternel.

Tout était millimétré. Pour une fois, il serait dans les temps. Il devrait d'ailleurs penser à remercier chaleureusement son frangin, car mine de rien, il lui avait drôlement mâché le travail.

_Hum. Note pour plus tard : Prévoir une sortie tout frais payé pour la belette et son blondinet_.

Quoi ? Il avait bien le droit de l'affabuler d'un surnom grotesque ! Il l'appelait bien la crevette lui, et il n'avait rien demandé !

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en se massant les tempes devenues douloureuses au fil des heures. Il s'étira puis bâilla fort peu galamment avant d'éteindre son ordi. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'accorder un moment de répit. Il se posta devant la baie vitrée de son bureau, laissant son regard errer sur l'étendue de la ville, l'effervescence de la circulation et des passants lui parvenait aux oreilles.

L'esprit libéré de ses contraintes professionnelles, il laissa divaguer ses pensées vers un homme fort intéressant.

Un homme avec qui il allait passer la soirée.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir, d'ailleurs.

Il avait laissé libre choix à son homme.

Oui, pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de tout décider, de tout anticiper. Non, il avait envie d'être surpris, de vivre le moment présent sans rien attendre en retour, sans jouer ce maudit rôle de séducteur qui lui collait à la peau comme un vieux chewing-gum à une semelle.

Non. Pour Heero, il était prêt à se laisser vivre, à s'abandonner au bon vouloir du japonais.

_Bouh, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ? Je deviens fou ma parole ! Depuis quand, est-ce que je laisse autant de pouvoir à mes conquêtes ?_

_Hn._

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'entente de ce mot. Peut-être depuis qu'il n'y a plus de conquêtes mais juste un homme.

_Mon homme. Oui, c'est ça _fit-il en souriant bêtement_ c'est depuis Heero._

- « Teins, en parlant de mon homme, où est-il donc passé ? Il m'avait pourtant promis de venir me voir » _pensa-t-il tout haut._

Hum, c'est étrange. Ce n'est pourtant pas son style de se défiler.

Bien décidé à résoudre cette énigme, il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea directement vers la salle de son rayon de soleil. Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un ahuri, le fait de savoir qu'il allait voir son homme, le rendait tout chose. A croire qu'il tombait dans le pathétique et le dégoulinant à souhait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était littéralement fou.

_C'est le cas de le dire_.

Fou de lui. De ce petit et insignifiant maudit japonais.

_Grrrrrrrrr…._

Mais il était tellement craquant avec son petit air boudeur, sexy avec ses cheveux rebelles, adorable avec son petit sourire timide et ses attendrissantes rougeurs, désirable avec son corps athlétique, aux courbes aguichantes et aux muscles nerveux, attachant dans sa timidité bien que voilant un caractère fort et bien trempé, voir peut-être même têtu et ses yeux…

_Ahhhh. Ok,ok je l'avoue, je suis dingue de ce mec, amoureux à en crever… Y a en remède ? Ca se soigne vous croyez ?_

Tandis qu'il bifurquait dans le couloir de droite, menant à la dite salle, il fut surpris par le calme assourdissant qu'il y régnait. Arquant un sourcil, il parcourut les derniers mètres restant puis se posta devant la porte. Il posa une main légèrement tremblante sur la poignée et l'abaissa.

Comme il l'avait craint celle-ci lui résista.

La salle était fermée à clé.

Emettant l'hypothèse, bien que farfelu, que Heero ait pu s'y enfermer, il apposa son oreille contre le bois enfin d'écouter le moindre bruit venant de l'intérieur. Ne percevant aucune présence, Duo recula un peu soucieux avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Ne renonçant pas pour autant, le jeune homme se mit en quête de son japonais. Après avoir passé au peigne fin le rez de chaussée et la salle de pause, l'américain revint sur ses pas. Agacé et bizarrement inquiet, il se dirigea vers la salle B6 où son chef du personnel et meilleur ami donnait ses cours.

Il frappa de manière distinctive sur le montant de la porte laissée entrouverte puis entra. Quatre, qui était en train de ranger les tapis de sol, releva la tête et lui sourit amicalement.

- « Dis Quat-Chan, tu n'aurais pas vu Heero ? Je le cherche partout » _demanda l'américain tout en aidant l'arabe dans sa tache. _

- « Bah, il est parti » _lui répondit le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

- « Comment ça partit ? Il ne finit qu'à 18h pourtant ? » _fit vivement Duo, l'anxiété apparaissant dans le timbre de sa voix. _

- « Je sais mais il est venu me voir en début d'après midi, il m'a dit qu'il se sentait pas bien et qu'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui. Je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas de souci et il est partit. »

- « Et il ne t'a rien dit de plus ? » _s'enquit-il loin d'être rassuré par les dires de son ami._

- « Seulement qu'il s'arrangerait pour rattraper ses heures la semaine prochaine, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. C'est tout » _lui confia le blond._

- « Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il avait par hasard ? » _s'assura-t-il alors qu'inconsciemment il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce._

- « Non, mais … je l'ai trouvé un peu étrange, il était aussi pâle qu'un mort, il doit certainement couver quelque chose… et puis…. » a_jouta-t-il avant de soupirer bruyamment_.

- « Quoi ? » _fit l'américain ayant cessé tout mouvement et en fixant Quatre droit dans les yeux._

- « Je sais pas… il avait les yeux légèrement rougis… comme une allergie ou comme s'il venait de pleurer… » _finit par avouer le jeune arabe sous le regard pénétrant du brun._

- « De pleurer, tu dis ? » _s'exclama Duo totalement perdu, l'inquiétude montant de minutes en minutes._

- « Je sais pas Duo, je te dis ce que j'ai ressenti, ne cours pas aux conclusions hâtives » _dit-il, essayant de rassurer son ami._ « Le mieux serait que tu l'appelles et que tu lui demandes directement, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Hn » _répondit le jeune homme tout en hochant lentement la tête. _

Tandis qu'un nombre incalculable de questions envahissait son esprit, l'américain se dirigea tel un automate vers la sortie, ne pouvant ajouter le moindre mot. Sa gorge s'était soudainement serré à l'énonciation du fait que Heero ait pu pleurer. Duo ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu mettre le jeune homme dans un tel état.

Premièrement, Heero ne possédait aucune famille proche. Seulement une tante, mais celle-ci vivait à des centaines de kilomètres. Et à part, son actuel colocataire, il ne lui connaissait aucun ami ou connaissance. Si ce n'est ceux du club.

Deuxièmement, il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit quelque chose de blessant. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs quittés en bon terme, s'il se référait au baiser enflammé que lui avait donné le japonais juste avant qu'il ne parte.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Et cela l'inquiétait. Il sentait le doute l'envahir et il avait horreur de cela. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le voit. Il avait besoin de savoir. C'était son petit ami après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Lui en parler ? Se confier à lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Etait-ce grave ? En avait-il honte ?

Ou alors, il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance…

Toutes ces questions allaient le rendre fou.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Troublé, il retourna à son bureau et referma lentement la porte avant de s'y adosser quelques instants, totalement perdu.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi il stressait ainsi !

Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Heero était malade.

Et alors ?

Ce n'était pas la fin de monde.

Cela arrivait à tout le monde.

Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage !

Il allait l'appeler, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et irait même jusqu'à se porter volontaire pour le réconforter si nécessaire.

Rien de plus classique.

Oui, voilà.

Tout irait pour le mieux…

Et après, il pourrait rire de cette affreuse montée d'adrénaline qu'il venait de subir.

Mais, si tout allait bien, pourquoi ressentait-il ce fichu mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi avait-il la déplaisante sensation d'avoir une bombe à retardement au niveau du cœur ? Et dont le détonateur n'était autre que Heero ? Hum ?

Il contourna son bureau et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste pour y dégoter son mobile. Il composa instinctivement le numéro de téléphone du japonais.

Apres quelques sonneries fortes angoissantes, la voix du brun se fit enfin entendre. Il sourit, le ton de sa voix semblait calme et accueillant. Cependant Duo déchanta rapidement. C'était bien la voix de son homme mais il s'agissait de sa messagerie.

« _Moshi moshi ! Vous êtes bien en contact avec Heero Yuy, votre mission, si vous l'accepté, est de laisser un message après le bip sonore. N'oubliez pas, soyez brefs, nets et concis. Et je vous rappellerai … ou pas. »_

Il sursauta au son criard du signal. Il eut un petit moment de flottement, d'hésitation avant de se ressaisir et de lancer sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

« Heero, c'est moi. Duo. J'ai appris par Quatre que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Rappelles-moi dés que tu auras ce message. Je m'inquiète. Bisou. »

Il raccrocha et jeta négligemment son portable sur la table. Laissant sa tête retomber dans ses mains, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_Bon Dieu, mais quelle journée de merde !_

Et son mal de tête qui se passait toujours pas. Choisissant d'agir par ordre de priorité, Duo redescendit dans le hall à la recherche d'une aspirine afin de calmer son mal de crane carabiné.

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il avait passé son après-midi à ruminer. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour ne tomber que sur des salauds. Car il devait bien admettre que ses anciennes relations n'avaient jamais rien eu de la mélodie du bonheur. Et le fait qu'elles soient exclusivement hétérosexuelle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait réellement à lui, il fallait que ce soit un goujat de première !

Il devait être maudit. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

Après avoir parlé à Quatre, il était rentré directement chez lui. L'appartement était vide. Tant mieux. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à tenir tête à son colocataire. Pas que celui-ci soit particulièrement chiant ou désagréable. Non. Il était juste envahissant. S'il l'avait vu rentrer tôt avec une tête pareille, il aurait été bon pour un interrogatoire poussé. Et bien qu'il adore son caractère de mère poule habilement caché sous ses grands airs, ce n'était pas le moment de venir le saouler ! Point barre.

Profitant de l'absence du jeune homme, il put ruminer et déprimer à souhait. Il s'était d'abord affalé sur le canapé en soupirant bruyamment avant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Si bien qu'il aurait pu creuser une tranchée par le nombre incalculable de fois où il revenait sur ses pas.

Cela tenait de la folie !

Las d'avoir l'esprit focalisé sur ce Casanova de mes deux, il partit épancher sa rage dans le sport. Courir lui ferait du bien. De plus, c'était le seul moyen qui lui permettrait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Enfin, le seul… pas tout à fait. Il y avait le sexe aussi, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Niet.

Ce n'est que vers 18h, une fois totalement épuisé et les muscles ankylosés qu'il se décida à rentrer. Il passa le seuil de la porte et manifesta sa présence par un simple « Je suis rentré ». En réponse, un grognement s'éleva dans la cuisine.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Heero se dirigea vers celle-ci, espérant que son coloc ne faisait pas la cuisine. Pas qu'il cuisinait mal. Loin de là. Mais comment dire, sa fixation sur les produits asiatiques, biologiques et diététiques commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux. Il avait peut être des origines asiatiques mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il en mange à tous les repas !

Overdose de la cuisine aux algues !

Soupirant de dépit, il avança à pas lent, priant pour avoir encore quelques paquets de biscuits dans le fond d'un placard, sinon il serait obligé de ressortir, voir de commander une pizza à pas d'heure. Quelle décadence !

Il le découvrit la tête dans le frigo, essayant apparemment de faire le maigre inventaire de son contenu.

- « Dis Heero, tu n'étais pas de corvée de courses cette semaine ? » _s'enquit le jeune homme en se redressant pour ouvrir la porte du freezer._

- « Hn » _déglutit péniblement le japonais_. « Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. T'inquiètes, j'irai demain. »

Heero lui suggéra de se faire livrer quelque chose et après un vague grognement sur « encore de la mal bouffe ». Le japonais se retira, l'informant qu'il montait prendre une douche.

Arrivé à l'étage, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Dans un état second, il se déshabilla, ne prêtant aucun intérêt à ses vêtements, les laissant mollement tomber çà et là. Puis, il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau chaude et attendit que celle-ci devienne fumante avant de s'avancer sous le jet bouillant.

Et malgré sa volonté, son train de pensée se dirigea vers LUI. Depuis quelques semaines, Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que LUI.

Lui, qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi vil, lui qui l'avait séduit, envoûter… mouais plutôt embobiner !

Lui qui lui avait fait découvrir un monde nouveau, celui des passions masculines, lui qui lui avait appris à aimer ces étreintes disons … « viriles »

Lui dont il sentait encore les mains sur son corps et les lèvres sur les siennes à la fois douces et passionnée…

La douceur de sa peau,

La tendresse de ses gestes,

La passion de ses baisers…

_Grrrrr…._

Alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir de tels pensées, et qu'il s'acharnait à les chasser de sa tête, des bruits sourds parvinrent à ses oreilles. Comme un martèlement ? Il comprit alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- « Heero, réponds-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Euh oui, oui pourquoi ? » _parvint-il à dire la gorge serrée_.

- « Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle ! »

- « Oh ! » _fit le japonais légèrement confus_. « Désolé… la douche » _souffla-t-il comme explication._

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous la douche, au fait ? Il avait carrément perdu la notion du temps.

- « Y a un appel pour toi, _dit son colocataire derrière la porte_, un Duo quelque chose… »

_Quoi ? Non. Pas lui !_

Pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

Lui ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'était pas prêt à lui demander la vérité. Pas prêt à l'entendre se moquer de lui et de son cœur de midinette.

Peut-être appelait-il pour savoir si la soirée tenait toujours ?

Et s'il n'avait pas surpris cette discussion cette après midi, peut-être aurait-il profité de la soirée pour le pousser à …

Heero devint soudainement pâle et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Ou alors peut-être s'inquiétait-il tout simplement ?

_Pff_

- « Dis-lui que je suis allé me coucher. »

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui » _répondit-il avec fermeté_.

- « Parfait » _souffla son ami avant de descendre l'escalier_

Après avoir entendu les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner, Heero poussa un profond soupir tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Puis il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un débardeur et un bas de pyjama.

Il n'avait envie de rien ce soir. Il allait certainement monter se coucher à moins qu'il finisse affalé sur le canapé, un pot de crème glacé à la main matant une énième rediffusion d'un téléfilm sordide.

Bref, rien de bien passionnant. Il jeta un bref regard sur le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Il avait les traits tirés, le visage pâle.

- « Bouh, quelle sale tête ! »_ maugréa-t-il avant de fuir son reflet et de descendre à la cuisine grignoter quelque chose._

Las, il attrapa un paquet de chips puis rejoignit son coloc sur le canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber puis remonta ses jambes contre son torse et commença à picorer.

- « Arrêtes de te goinfrer de cette saloperie ! J'ai commandé chinois. Attends encore un peu… » _le réprimanda son ami après quelques minutes_.

- « Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim. »

- « Oh » _fit le brun alors qu'il se rendait subitement compte du comportement du nippon._

Celui-ci faisait semblant de regarder la télé alors que son regard se perdait plus loin derrière celle-ci, fixant un point inconnu. Ses yeux étaient voilés, son regard vide.

La plupart du temps Heero ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Or dans le cas présent, une douleur et une tristesse sans nom se lisaient dans son regard.

Inquiet, le jeune homme demanda :

- « Dis Hee-chan, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui.

- « Oui, oui. Ça va. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Heero, ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi. Je te connais trop bien, alors cesse ce petit jeu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des problèmes avec ton boulot ? »

- « Non, non je t'assure. Tout va bien. C'est juste un peu de fatigue, rien d'important. »

- « Mais bien sûr et mon cul, c'est du poulet ! Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Ça a un rapport avec le type qui a appelé tout à l'heure ? »

- « Non. Y'a rien, je te dis ! Rien qui veuille qu'on se prenne la tête. Regardons le film, tu veux ! »

Il n'insista pas davantage. De toute façon, Heero était du genre têtu. Quand il avait une idée quelque part, rien ne pouvait plus le dissuader.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le silence puis ils montèrent se coucher.

Heero avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Il ne se doutait pas qu'on pouvait autant se prendre la tête pour une simple histoire de cul. Après un réveil des plus difficiles, le japonais était parti faire son footing quotidien, histoire d'évacuer le trop plein de stress. Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Sinon il aurait été capable de manger de l'américain au ptit dèj.

Son coloc, lui était en pleine effervescence dans sa chambre, essayant la moindre tenue afin d'évaluer laquelle le mettrait le plus en valeur. Il avait un rendez-vous très important à l'agence et il se devait de faire bonne impression. Il s'agissait d'un contrat représentant plusieurs millions. S'il était sélectionné, il pourrait enfin changer de train de vie. Pouvoir s'acheter ce qu'il désirait sans pour autant faire des sacrifices pesants, ni devoir manger des pâtes à la fin du mois. Il pourrait même envisager des projets d'avenir comme l'achat d'une voiture ou d'un appartement bien à lui.

Pas que la situation actuelle lui déplaisait, il adorait vivre avec le japonais. C'était d'ailleurs la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il considérait un peu Heero comme son frère. Non. En fait, c'était son frère, son frère de cœur. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout gosse. Après avoir perdu ses parents, Heero avait passé quelques mois dans un orphelinat, le temps que les autorités retrouvent sa tante. C'est là, qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Lui aussi était orphelin. Mais lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. D'aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été dans cet orphelinat. Bref, quand il avait remarqué le petit nouveau avec ses cheveux hirsutes, ses yeux tristes et son air intimidé. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Avec le départ d'Heero chez sa tante, ils s'étaient un peu perdu de vue. Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvé il y a deux ans par le plus grand des hasards. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Il faut dire que vue leur situation économique respective, cette colocation était la bienvenue.

Heero était cuisinier dans un petit restaurant japonais et donnait un coup de main en salle quand il y avait un coup de bourre. Et lui était maître-nageur à la piscine municipale.

Bref, ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or.

Mais depuis quelques mois, il devait bien admettre que leur vie avait drôlement changé.

A croire que le roue tourne finalement.

Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le japonais avait été embauché en tant que moniteur d'arts martiaux dans le club sportif le plus en vue de la région. Il avait par ailleurs doublé son salaire et réduit considérablement ses heures de travail. Heero pouvait enfin vivre de sa passion. Il travaillait dans un domaine qui lui plaisait et le motivait. Pour tout dire, il ne traînait plus les pieds le matin en allant bosser.

Et lui, il s'était fait remarquer quelques semaines plus tôt par une photographe alors qu'il donnait un cours de natation. Elle l'avait complimenté sur la sensualité de ses gestes, sans oublier son corps d'athlète. Elle lui avait donné sa carte de visite et l'avait prié de la contacter.

Après maintes hésitations, il s'était rendu à son agence et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'était retrouvé à signer un contrat de plusieurs mois en tant que model. Oh ! Rien de bien lucratif. Juste trois ou quatre photos. Histoire de se faire de l'argent de poche.

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait, il y a encore quelques jours. Avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de fil de la photographe qui l'informait qu'une grande ligne de vêtement voulait faire de lui, son égérie. Certes, il y avait plusieurs candidats mais c'était quand même une foutue bonne nouvelle.

Bon d'accord, il s'agissait d'une ligne de lingerie masculine. Et de ce fait, il devrait constamment poser en dessous. Mais bon. A notre époque, il n'y avait rien de choquant là-dedans. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de défiler en maillot, ne ?

Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, ou le plus humiliant, tout dépend de son point de vue, c'était le choix de la photo sur laquelle la marque en question avait retenu sa candidature. Il s'agissait d'une photo où seuls son torse et ses cuisses étaient visibles. Où il y présentait un maillot de bain.

Comme quoi, juste la plastique comptait. Il aurait pu avoir la tête de Frankenstein, tout le monde s'en foutait du moment qu'il avait le physique !

Alors qu'il farfouillait dans son placard afin de trouver son pantalon noir fétiche qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer. Il entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir. Il releva subitement la tête, se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Il n'attendait aucune visite. Il se décida à bouger en entendant le visiteur se faire plus insistant. Il chercha rapidement du regard quelque chose à se mettre sur les fesses, bah oui, il n'allait pas ouvrir en boxer-débardeur, ne ?

Il attrapa un baggy à la va-vite avant de descendre ouvrir. Arrivant dans l'entrée, il enfila son bas tout en sautillant, histoire d'aller plus vite.

Supposant que cela devait être Heero qui avait oublié ses clés, il ne prit pas le temps de le boutonner. Mal lui en prit. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte lançant un dernier « c'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive », il tomba nez à nez avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était loin de ressembler au japonais. Il resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Et alors que son esprit aurait du être focalisé sur le fait qu'il était légèrement débrayé devant un inconnu et qu'il aurait du être mort de honte. La seule chose qui le frappa fut la beauté et le charme du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Cela existait encore des spécimens comme celui-là ?

_Mama mia ! s'écria-t-il mentalement. D'où il sort celui-là ? Il a un regard à tomber par terre._

Ne remarquant rien du trouble qu'il provoquait chez le locataire, l'homme lui tendit la main et se présenta avec un sourire aimable.

- « Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell, le… un ami de Heero. Est-ce qu'il est là ? J'aimerai lui parler ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement devant le ton suave utilisé par le dit Maxwell. Il se ressaisit, s'administrant une gifle mentale alors qu'il manquait à tous ses devoirs.

- « Oh ! euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle Chang Wufei, le colocataire de Heero… Mais je vous en prie, entrez ! » _fit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer_.

- « Merci » _souffla l'américain avant de passer le seuil de la porte_.

Wufei lui indiqua le chemin menant au salon avant de refermer lentement la porte, s'y adossant quelques secondes, histoire d'apprécier la vue. Devant lui se tenait un ravissant bout d'homme.

Duo Maxwell était un homme à l'apparence avantageuse. La tenue et la prestance dont il faisait preuve étaient incroyable. Comme si, de part sa simple présence, il magnétisait et éclairait toute la pièce. Sans parler de son physique à damner un saint. Wufei ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la coupe de la chemise en soie qui épousait parfaitement son dos finement musclé. Son regard et ses cheveux de miel venaient ponctuer le tableau d'une touche de surnaturel. On aurait facilement pu le comparer à une créature mythique. Un être féerique.

_Et son petit derrière tout à fait charmant…_

Bon ok ! Il s'écartait du sujet là. Mais, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher…

_Quoi ! Le matage de derrière n'est pas répréhensible que je sache ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! Enfin pas encore…_

Ce n'est que devant le regard interrogateur et légèrement mal à l'aise de son visiteur que le chinois se ressaisit.

- « Oh… euh asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Heero n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est parti faire son footing matinal… mais rassurez-vous, il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, il ne sera pas long. »

- « Oh mais je peux repasser, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger… »

- « Vous ne me gênez absolument pas. Et puis, vous savez, les amis de Heero sont aussi mes amis ! »

Suite à cette remarque, Duo ne put empêcher un sourire pincé d'étirer ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une jolie formule afin de le mettre à l'aise. Mais à ses yeux, cette théorie bancale d'amitié par transition le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il partage Heero. Ça jamais.

- « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? »

- « Je prendrai bien un café… »

- « Un café. Pas de problème. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Alors que Wufei s'éclipsait dans la cuisine, l'américain laissa errer son regard dans la pièce, découvrant ainsi l'intérieur de l'appartement du japonais. Pendant un bref instant, une drôle de sensation l'envahie. Un peu comme s'il violait l'intimité d'Heero. Mais celle-ci fut tout de suite balayée par l'excitation qu'il ressentait dans le fait de retrouver bientôt son homme. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction du japonais quand il le découvrirait assis dans son salon.

- « Voilà, le café est servi ! » _s'exclama le chinois qui revenait triomphant de la cuisine, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées._

Wufei s'approcha du fauteuil où l'américain s'était installé avant de lui tendre sa tasse. Celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire. Le chinois prit place sur le canapé en face du jeune homme avant d'entamer la conversation. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur la météo et leur travail respectif avant que le chinois ne s'excuse de sa tenue et du bazar ambiant. Voyant l'heure avancée, le chinois prit sur lui d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de son rendez-vous et demanda à son invité de bien vouloir lui donner son avis sur la tenue à porter. Bien que surpris ce dernier accepta.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard et une dizaine de défilé, qu'ils trouvèrent enfin la tenue adéquate. Wufei tourna sur lui-même puis interrogea l'américain du regard afin d'être sûr de son choix. Duo lui assura qu'il était parfait avant de l'inviter à déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise enfin de lui donner un air classe mais décontracté.

Alors qu'il joignait le geste à la parole en ajustant parfaitement le col de chemise du chinois, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un « Fei, c'est moi ». Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent puis se tournèrent de concert vers le nouvel arrivant. Tandis que le japonais restait figé sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, n'osant croire le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il demeura immobile durant quelques minutes, ne sachant comment réagir. Quand à bout de nerfs, il claqua la porte avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la cuisine où il avait bien l'intention de rester terré.

Totalement surpris par l'excès de colère de son petit ami, Duo resta quelques secondes hébété avant d'interroger le jeune chinois du regard. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment avant de répondre, quelque peu mal à l'aise face au comportement de son colocataire.

- « Excuse-le. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Depuis qu'il est rentré hier, il est insupportable » _fit-il avant de soupirer de nouveau_. « Bon, je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Je te remercie pour ton aide Duo. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt » _dit-il avant de rejoindre le japonais dans la cuisine_.

Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard comme si de rien était, attrapa une veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- « J'y vais Hee Chan ! A plus Duo ! »

- « Bonne chance » _l'encouragea l'américain avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil_.

- « Hn, à toi aussi » _lui lança contre toute attente le chinois en refermant la porte._

L'américain resta quelque peu perplexe face à cette dernière phrase. Pourquoi aurait-il lui aussi besoin de chance ? Hum ? Il préféra ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Et puis, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, et quel chat !

_Grrrrrrr… _

Il se dirigea avec hâte vers la cuisine, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir profiter de son homme. Il passa la porte et découvrit le japonais adossé contre l'évier, un verre d'eau à la main. La vision aurait pu être des plus sexy, surtout avec les muscles légèrement luisants et les cheveux humides collés sur les tempes. Mais c'était sans compter, le visage dur et fermé, la contraction visible des muscles, la blancheur des jointures de ses mains ou encore de la tension présente dans la pièce.

- « Heero… » _fit-il avec hésitation._

Le brun releva lentement le visage vers lui. En croisant le regard du jeune homme, l'américain eut un léger mouvement de recul, ses yeux cobalt, d'habitude large et profond, s'étaient réduits pour ne former qu'une bille. Une rage difficilement contenue y demeurait, faisant luire d'une intensité nouvelle les prunelles du japonais.

Duo demeura immobile au milieu de la pièce, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans une telle colère. Il déglutit difficilement et sentit soudainement ses poumons le brûler comme s'il manquait d'air. Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. La tension présente dans la pièce en était devenue oppressante. Il comprenant maintenant toute la signification de la dernière phrase lancée par le chinois.

Il voulut se rapprocher mais un regard poussé du nippon l'en dissuada. Inquiet, il s'apprêtait à le questionner lorsqu'il fut coupé :

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » _gronda le brun d'un ton menaçant_.

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Et le colocataire envahissant ? hum ? Combien avaient deviné qu'il s'agissait de Wu ?

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Biz, Dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Couple : **2/1/2 … quoique concernant ce chap, y a un peu d'eau dans le gaz !

**Note : **

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, un encouragement ou un message de relance concernant cette fic. Même si je ne prends jamais le temps de vous répondre, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à vous ! Merci d'être là.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit commentaire.

Biz Dark.

**Ptit rappel de l'histoire :**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons ! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employé…

Bonne lecture …

**Prise de tête…**

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Duo resta un instant hébété devant le ton sec et menaçant utilisé par le japonais. Jamais il n'avait entendu Heero parlé ainsi. Lui qui d'habitude ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, qui analysait d'abord la situation et tous les éléments mis à sa disposition avant d'émettre un avis. Lui qui détenait un sang froid à toutes épreuves…

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il admirait chez lui. La façon qu'il avait d'essuyer les défis et les remarques avec calme et intelligence. Bien qu'à l'instant présent, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Mais ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette crise prouvait que le japonais était aussi quelqu'un de passionné et d'impulsif. Aux yeux de Duo, cette démonstration valait toutes les déclarations du monde. En effet, c'est par l'expression de sa colère et de sa déception que l'on prouve à quelqu'un son attachement.

Bien que le concernant, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu révolter le brun à ce point.

- « Je suis désolé d'être venu ici à l'improviste mais je m'inquiétais pour toi » _répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ « Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages. Alors j'ai voulu m'assurer par moi-même que tu allais bien. »

- « Tu t'inquiétais ? Vraiment ? » _s'enquit-il d'un ton ironique_. « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracassait le plus ? Mon état de santé ou l'avancée de tes vils projets ? » _poursuivit froidement le brun. _

- _« _Ecoutes Heero »_ fit calmement Duo, ne relevant pas le ton tranchant du jeune homme, « _Je sais que je n'avais pas à m'imposer comme je l'ai fait mais je me faisais du souci pour toi, j'avais besoin de te voir et… »

- « Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer ! Je sais tout, d'accord ! Alors, cesse ton numéro d'amoureux transi à deux balles ! » _coupa sèchement le japonais_.

- « Quoi ! » _s'exclama Duo, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi faisait référence le japonais._

- « Tu as très bien entendu ! » _rétorqua le brun hors de lui_. « Des personnes fortes intentionnées m'ont gentiment informé de tes projets à mon égard ! J'aurai du m'en douter, remarques. Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait me trouver un quelque conque intérêt, si ce n'est pour mon cul ! » _cracha-t-il amèrement_. « Mais un truc m'échappe, si tu voulais seulement me baiser car c'est ce que tu voulais faire, n'est ce pas ! Appelons un chat, un chat ! Si tu voulais me baiser alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demander directement, plutôt que de me sortir le grand jeu ! Qu'est ce que ça t'apportes de faire miroiter les gens pour mieux les humilier ensuite ! Tu prends ton pied en faisant ça ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » _déclara Heero d'une voix tremblante de rage._

- « De quoi ! » _répliqua-t-il incrédule._ « Mais, je n'ai jamais… »

- « Je ne sais même pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus, le fait que tu sois un véritable goujat de première ou que tu te vantes de tes méfaits devant tous ces porcs ! Pff ! Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je m'attendais. Tu es un Maxwell, après tout. Cela doit être monnaie courante chez les gens de la haute ! » _fit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. « _En tout cas, tu perds ton temps si tu crois arriver à tes fins, je ne suis pas du genre « marie, couche-toi là » si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » _lui assura_ _le japonais_. « Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partie de ton palmarès ! D'être un nom de plus couché sur une liste, au ouïe-dire, déjà conséquente... »

- « Bon sang ! Il n'a jamais été question de ça entre-nous ! »_ contesta l'américain_.

Le brun le toisa longuement, les mâchoires serrés, les mains tremblantes. Il se sentait trahi, manipulé et essayait par tous les moyens de se venger, cherchant à blesser à son tour en tapant là où ça faisait mal. Duo l'avait parfaitement comprit. Et si au premier abord, il avait prit sur lui de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, en lui parlant doucement et calmement afin de le calmer. Là, sa patience atteignait ses limites. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser traiter de tous les noms sans réagir.

- « Et puis d'abord, qui t'a raconté ce ramassis de conneries ! » _demanda-t-il vivement._

- « Cela te servirait à quoi de le savoir ? Tu veux leur casser la gueule parce qu'ils ont foutu en l'air tes plans ! »

- « Mais arrêtes voyons ! Je n'ai jamais eu de plans te concernant ! »_ fit le jeune homme en haussant le ton_.

- « Oh je t'en pris, épargne-moi le coup de l'innocent ! Soit honnête une fois dans ta vie ! » _cracha sèchement le brun._

- « Bon ça suffit maintenant ! » _cria soudainement l'américain, hors de lui, alors que son poing percuta la table dans un bruit sec, faisant sursauter le japonais_. « Tu as craché tout ton venin ! Tu vas me laisser en placer une ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Que tu n'étais qu'une proie supplémentaire sur mon tableau de chasse ! Que je me suis dit « teins, il a l'air un peu benêt celui-là, ça ne va pas être trop compliqué de lui écarter les cuisses ! » _cracha-t-il sarcastique._ « C'est ça que tu veux entendre ! Et bien, désolé de te décevoir ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! » _cria-t-il avant de reprendre après un léger silence._ « Tu m'accuses et me condamne tout ça parce que trois pauvres pecnots sont venus baver sur mon dos. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Tu crois que je n'ai que des amis dans cette boite ! Et bien non, figures-toi ! » _fit Duo, ponctuant ses paroles de grands gestes furieux_. « Combien qu'entre eux voudrait me descendre en flèche, tout ça parce que je suis le fils du patron ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle, que je ne les ai jamais vus se foutre de moi derrière mon dos. J'ai toujours laissé couler qu'à présent car ils n'en valent pas la peine. Mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je ne suis pas qu'un fils à papa, prétentieux, gâté pourri, égoïste, cynique et hypocrite. Et je croyais que toi au moins, tu l'avais remarqué »_ s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt_. « C'est pour cela que je suis venu vers toi car tu étais différent des autres, tu ne me regardais pas de la même manière » _expliqua l'américain tout en gardant le regard fixé dans celui fuyant du brun_.

- « Duo, je… » s_ouffla le japonais._

- « Tu crois que c'est facile, quand où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, ton nom parle pour toi ? » _continua-t-il tout en contournant la table, se rapprochant inexorablement du brun. _«Au début, je trouvais cela bougrement excitant, je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour que tous mes vœux, même les plus inconscients, me soient accordés. Mais passé l'exaltation, il ne reste que le vide »_ expliqua-t-il, alors que sa colère perdait de sa puissance._ « Cela a toujours été ainsi et dans tous les domaines. Tu crois avoir rencontré quelqu'un de bien, qui s'intéresse réellement à toi et tu finis par découvrir trois semaines plus tard que ce qui l'a conduit vers toi n'était autre que ta notoriété, ton compte en banque et les intérêts que pourrait lui apporter votre relation. Alors oui. Il est vrai que par le passé, je n'ai pas toujours été honnête et que j'accumulais les conquêtes. A tord ou à raison d'ailleurs. Mais tu pourrais au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute, non ? J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais menti »_ lui assura-t-il._

- « Tu ne m'as jamais menti ? »

- « Non »_ fit-il en secouant la tête._

- « Est-ce que tu sortais avec quelqu'un la semaine dernière ? » _lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché._

- _« _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais célibataire depuis plus d'un mois » _s'exclama l'américain, agacé. _

Il voulut se rapprocher davantage mais le japonais recula automatiquement, gardant ainsi ses distances. Toutefois, il se retrouva rapidement privé de toute retraite, le frigo lui bloquant le passage.

- « Réponds ! » _le pressa-t-il._

- « Non, je ne suis sorti avec personne » _lui certifia Duo. _«Je ne suis pas sorti tout court d'ailleurs. A part une crêperie avec Solo, dont j'ai bien failli ne pas revenir vivant. »

- « Comment ça ? » s'enquit le nippon curieux.

- « Rien de bien important, juste un hystérique qui me trouvait à son goût » _dit-il évasif, ne voyant pas réellement de rapport direct avec leur dispute_.

- « Il était blond ? »

- « Ouais mais comment est-ce que… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu essais de me faire dire depuis tout à l'heure ? »

- « Rien, j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec un blondinet gringalet la semaine dernière, je voulais savoir si c'était vrai…. »

- « Et tu ne pouvais pas me le demander directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? Non, je ne suis sorti avec personne la semaine dernière, ni avec un blond, ni un brun et encore moins un roux ! »_ expliqua le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant du nippon._

- «Un décoloré ? » _insista-t-il._

- « Heero ! » _s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré_. « Et puis, comment veux-tu que je sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai continuellement à l'esprit, hein ? » _souffla-t-il en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien. « _Merde, je suis dingue de toi Heero, dans quelle langue faudra-t-il que je te le dise ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es réellement sincère ? » _murmura-t-il quelque peu ébranlé par les dernières paroles de l'américain. « _Que ce n'est pas un charmant monologue que tu sors chaque fois qu'une de tes nouvelles conquêtes se rebelle ? »_ s'enquit-il tout en s'adossant contre la porte du frigidaire._

- « Rien. Je ne possède rien qui pourrait faire acte de ma bonne foi. Tu es le seul juge, suis ce que te dicte ta conscience… » _souffla-t-il avant de combler la distance qui les séparait encore, il leva lentement une de ses mains et caressa tendrement la joue du japonais. Puis il lui dit doucement,_ « Heero, tu crois vraiment que je serai là, à me défendre bec et ongles, si tu ne représentais rien pour moi ? Je t'ai… je tiens beaucoup à toi » _souffla Duo en sentant sa voix trembler. _

- _« _J'aimerais que tu me laisse un peu de temps Duo » _murmura le brun d'une voix rauque tout en détournant la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard._

- « Hn. » _Duo ferma les yeux avant de hocher lentement la tête._ « Bien sûr… » _il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis adressa un triste sourire au japonais. « _Bon je vais te laisser alors… » _se résigna-t-il… « _euh… prends soin de toi, d'accord ! » _ajouta l'américain avant de prendre doucement le visage du brun en coupe et de déposer tendrement un baiser sur son front._

Avec regret, Duo s'écarta lentement du jeune homme puis se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers la porte de l'appartement. Il était déçu par la tournure des événements, il ne s'attendait pas à se disputer avec le japonais aussi rapidement et sur un tel sujet. Il se sentait subitement seul et impuissant.

Même s'il n'en avait jamais eu honte, il savait que son passé ne jouait pas en sa faveur, encore moins dans la construction d'une relation durable. Cependant, il avait toujours pensé qu'une fois qu'il aurait rencontré la personne idéale alors ils feraient table rase du passé pour construire un présent et un futur sans faille. Malheureusement il devait bien admettre que ces grandes théories ne s'appliquaient pas toujours à la réalité.

Il avait placé tant d'espoir en Heero, en leur relation, qu'il avait du mal à accepter la situation actuelle. Comment ferait-il si le japonais décidait de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Il ne lui avait pas dit explicitement mais il savait que ses chances étaient minimes. Il espérait ardemment l'avoir convaincu ou tout du moins l'avoir fait douter suffisamment pour qu'il y réfléchisse.

_Heero, je t'en supplie ne me fait pas ça…_

Inconsciemment, il avait attendu quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte, dans l'espoir que le japonais change d'avis et essaie de le rattraper. En vain. Il balaya d'un regard las l'appartement du brun avant de soupirer. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et referma finalement la porte. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Il erra dans la rue avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc, l'esprit hagard. Il jura puis s'enfoui le visage dans les mains, le corps légèrement penché en avant, les coudes en appui sur ses cuisses. Il ne sait combien de temps il resta là, revoyant la scène, réfléchissant inlassablement à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour que la situation évolue.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'esclandre. Et pour cause, Duo n'était pas homme à se prendre la tête. S'il arrivait à une de ses anciennes conquêtes de se sentir bafoués et qu'elles venaient à lui faire une scène, il restait totalement indifférent. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qui lui était reproché et ne cherchait nullement à se justifier. Il les laissait braillé dans le vide et quand il sentait qu'elles atteignaient le point de non-retour, il lançait avec un ennui flagrant un « Ca y est, t'as fini ? ». Il leur laissait généralement quelques minutes avant de clore la discussion d'un « Tu m'saoules, j'me casse ! »

Quoi !

Oui bon, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été très diplomate. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait et Duo était loin d'être un ange.

Et pourtant devant le japonais, il n'avait pas pu rester indifférent. Il avait entendu, assimiler tous ses reproches et bizarrement il s'était senti mal.

Pour la première fois, ces accusations étaient infondées.

Pour la première fois, il avait essayé de se défendre.

Pour la première fois, il avait eu honte de sa réputation.

Dépité, il décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, la décision appartenait au japonais.

Heero voulait du temps. Très bien. Il ne le bousculerai pas, il lui accorderai tout le temps nécessaire. Il l'éviterai au possible. Pas qu'il souhaitait le fuir, non. Seulement, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le savoir près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser ou même le serrer dans ses bras. Cette simple pensée le rendait malade.

Subitement, il fut prit d'un regain de vitalité en repensant à sa petite vendetta personnelle. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Heero dans sa décision. Soit. Mais, il n'allait pas rester les bras ballants devant l'affront que venait de lui infliger ses employés.

Ils le cherchaient.

Ils allaient le trouver.

Foi de Maxwell.

_Je suis capable du pire comme du meilleur. Mais dans le pire, c'est moi le meilleur._1

Il farfouilla dans ses poches afin de dégoter son mobile. Il avait besoin d'un plan d'action et pour cela, il possédait des alliés redoutables. Ses meilleurs amis. Quatre et Solo. Ils travaillaient aujourd'hui, il décida alors de les inviter à l'heure du déjeuner afin de leur expliquer la situation.

Ces derniers répondirent immédiatement présent. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient toujours soutenu et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Quatre et Duo se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable et avaient quasiment grandi ensemble. Le père de Quatre était un des associés de son paternel, ce qui avait considérablement resserré les liens.

Quant à Solo, ils avaient fait sa connaissance lors de leur entrée en fac. Une amitié qui était née sur des charbons ardents faut dire. Solo était le seul à se foutre royalement de la richesse et de la notoriété de Duo. Il n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête et à le remettre à sa place quand il devenait imbu de sa personne. Solo ne venait pas du même milieu qu'eux. C'était grâce à lui que Duo avait encore les pieds sur terre et qu'il ne sombrait pas dans des caprices de gosse de riche. Solo avait toujours été là pour lui rappeler les valeurs essentielles dans la vie.

Et Duo avait du admettre que même s'il y contribuait, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. Cette leçon-là, il la vivait chaque jour… enfin, jusqu'à ce que Heero débarque dans sa vie. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Bref depuis lors, ils avaient toujours été inséparables, si bien qu'on les comparait souvent aux Trois Mousquetaires. Ce qui avait toujours fait marrer Duo, d'ailleurs. En effet, si lui arrivait parfaitement à s'imaginer dans la peau d'Aramis, il voyait mal Quatre ou Solo endosser le rôle de Porthos, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… L'américain préférait largement les comparer à un trio infernal plutôt qu'à de sinistres barbares qu'un siècle révolu. 2

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le natté décida de se rendre directement au café où il leur avait donné rendez-vous. Il aurait ainsi le temps de choisir une bonne table et de se commander un verre.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après avoir échangé une dizaine de sourire niais avec la serveuse, essuyé deux tentatives de drague et siroté un café bien serré – quoique vu son état psychologique, un whisky pur malt aurait été plus approprié – qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix familière.

- « L'est pas vrai c'mec, on s'le coltine d'jà toute la semaine et il trouve encore le moyen de nous emmerder pendant son jour de repos, non mais franchement ! » _lança Solo faussement agacé._ « Oh bah Duo » _s'exclama-t-il faisant mine de ne l'apercevoir qu'à l'instant, puis sur un ton enjoué il ajouta_ « Salut mon pote ! » _tout en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. _

Duo se contenta de soupirer, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de son ami tandis que Quatre lui lançait un regard faussement accusateur, trahi par un sourire en coin, signe de son amusement.

- « Quoi ? » _répliqua le jeune homme devant la réaction de ses deux amis._ « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! » _récita-t-il avant de s'asseoir avec désinvolture sur l'une des chaises présentes._

- _« _Ça, j'avais remarqué ! » _maugréa Duo, amer._

- _« _Yep man, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air vénèr ? » _fit Solo en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'américain._

- « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je viens de me prendre mes quatre vérités en pleine face » _souffla-t-il, blasé_.

- « Ouille ! Tu vas survivre ? » _s'enquit Solo, moqueur._

- « Tss… » _Soupira Duo_.

- « J'aurai pas dit ça comme cela mais… » _intervint pour la première fois Quatre_. « Qui a eu ce courage ? »

- « A ton avis ? Heero, bien sur. »

- « Ouch ! Double ouille ! » _grimaça Solo._

- « Mouais, multiplie par cent et t'aura une vague idée de mon état d'esprit actuel… » _fit le jeune homme d'humeur grincheuse_

- « Hm. Moi je parie sur : raz des pâquerettes ! » _répondit Solo en riant_.

- « Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _l'interrogea Quatre intrigué._

L'américain soupira avant de se lancer dans les grandes explications. Il mentionna rapidement le fait qu'il sortait avec le japonais depuis quelques jours, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis d'exprimer leur indignation, il poursuivit en disant que tout allait bien entre eux jusqu'à ce que des langues de putes viennent révéler au japonais ses anciennes méthodes de drague et son comportement envers ses conquêtes. C'était la raison de son départ précipité la veille. Puis il leur expliqua vaguement le déroulement de ces dernières heures, sa visite de courtoisie chez son petit ami, la scène épouvantable que lui avait faite Heero à laquelle il s'était défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait et le fait que le japonais lui ait demandé du temps pour réfléchir.

A présent, ils savaient tout. Quatre et Solo étaient resté silencieux durant toutes les explications, seules les visites de la serveuse était venu ponctué son monologue.

Ils étaient au courant de l'attirance de leur ami pour le japonais mais ils ne se doutaient pas que l'américain avait sauté le pas. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard. Duo était rarement venu leur exposer ses peines de cœur et pour cause, il ne prenait jamais le temps de s'intéresser ou de s'attacher réellement à quelqu'un. Dès que la phase de séduction était passé, il se lassait très vite et passait à une nouvelle proie. Cela avait toujours été comme cela. Cependant ils devaient bien admettre que l'américain s'était calmé, depuis quelque temps il envoyait systématiquement bouler tous ceux qui venaient le draguer.

- « Et moi qui croyais que c'était une invitation par pure générosité, sans tête-à-tête ni prise de tête ! pff… » _soupira Solo, blasé_. « Me voilà bon pour jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux… » _s'exclama-t-il sans enthousiasme. « _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » _reprit le blond._

- _« _J'en sais rien. Accorder à Heero le temps nécessaire… ensuite on verra » _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire feint._

- _« _C'est peut-être pas plus mal, tu sais » _fit remarquer Quatre._

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je veux dire que c'est peut-être pas plus mal que vous mettiez un terme à votre relation, Heero et toi » _reprit calmement l'arabe._

Duo resta quelque instant sans voix, totalement déstabilisé par les paroles de son ami.

- « Hein ! Mais t'es malade ? T'es pas bien mon gars, faut te faire soigner ! » _s'exclama-t-il, ébranlé. _

- « Duo, je dis juste que Heero… enfin, Heero n'est pas un gars pour toi… »

- « Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais ! » _s'écria Duo tout en fusillant son ami du regard_. « T'es Madame Soleil ! Bon sang, mais t'es de quel côté à la fin ! »

- « Du tien Duo, j'ai toujours été de ton côté et tu le sais » _soupira l'arabe_. « Seulement, vois la vérité en face ! Heero n'est pas comme tous les autres mecs avec qui tu es sorti ! J'apprécie Heero et je ne voudrai pas que tu le fasses souffrir… » _déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre._

- _« _Alors, c'est ce que tu pense de moi, hein… que mes intentions sont de… donc… selon toi, Heero mérite mieux que moi c'est ça ! » _répliqua-t-il froidement_.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Mais tu dois bien admettre que tu déconnes à pleins tubes depuis ta rupture avec… »

- « Ta gueule ! » _le coupa sèchement l'américain_.

- « Ecoutes Duo, tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours et ce dans n'importe quelle merde dans laquelle tu iras de fourrer. Promets-moi seulement que Heero ne subira pas le même sort que ses prédécesseurs... »

- « Je ne voudrai pas faire tache parmi ces dégoulinantes déclarations mais c'est vrai qu'il marque un point. » _intervint Solo d'un air détaché_

- « Vous vous êtes tous liés contre moi ou quoi ? Je croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux que cela les mecs ! Merde ! » _rétorqua l'américain vexé que ses meilleurs amis doutent de ses intentions._ « Ça fait un mois que je ne suis sorti avec personne, 'tain, je lui suis même fidèle avant de sortir avec lui ! » _déclara-t-il avec fermeté avant d'ajouter avec une pointe d'ironie_. « Mais à part ça, j'en ai rien à foutre de sa gueule ! »

- « Ahhh ! Je rêve ou notre petit Duo national est amoureux ! » _s'exclama malicieusement le moniteur de step._

- _« _Rah la fermes ! » _rétorqua le jeune homme, agacé_.

- « Moi je ne dirai qu'une chose : Champagne ! » _s'écria Solo avec enthousiasme_.

- « C'est toi qui paye ? » _S'exclama Quatre avec ironie_.

- « Euh… une eau gazeuse, ça vous dit ? » _bafouilla-t-il, gêné._

Tous les trois partirent dans un énorme fou rire. La tension venait de se dissoudre pour laisser place à une tendre complicité. De toute façon, ils n'arrivaient jamais à se faire la gueule plus de dix minutes. Ils avaient eu besoin d'une mise au point, celle-ci faite, ils pouvaient maintenant se consacrer aux fouteurs de trouble. Entre-temps, la serveuse était venue débarrasser leurs couverts et les garçons en avaient profité pour commander un café. Ce fut Solo qui relança l'épineux sujet.

- « Qui a déblatéré toutes ces conneries à ton homme ? »

- « J'en sais rien, Heero n'a rien voulu me dire. »

- « T'as pas une petite idée ? » _l'interrogea Quatre._

- « Pour moi, c'est tout vu ! Qui serait assez inconscient pour aller baver sur mon dos à part cette enflure, ce fils de chacal ! »_ s'écria l'américain plein de rage._

- « Tu veux parler de Vince et de ses acolytes » _répondit l'arabe._

- « Ouais. Celui-là si je le croise, je le décalque ! » _menaça Duo furieux._

- _« _Arrêtes, tu sais pas si c'est lui » _dit l'arabe, essayant vainement de calmer son ami_.

- « Ah ouais, et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Tu en vois d'autre des dégénérés, toi ? Qui aurai intérêt à se mêler de ma vie et à briser mon couple à part lui, hein ! » _riposta le jeune homme exaspéré._

- _« _Hn, je te l'accorde… mais pour l'instant, on n'a aucune preuve. »

Solo n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète la conversation entre ses deux amis. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de faire le rapprochement entre l'état du japonais et le barouf présent en salle de pause, la veille. L'ambiance s'était d'ailleurs, subitement dégradé après son arrivée. Il revoyait encore les autres glousser comme des pintades tandis que Vince et l'autre rouquin, oh comment il s'appelait déjà, un prénom de clébard, euh… Ah oui ! Pitt ! Car vu sa tête, il ressemble plus à un pitbull qu'à Brad, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Bref, pendant que Vince et Pitt exécutaient une danse grossière et imagée…

Il savait à présent qui ils voulaient imiter…

Quelle bande de porcs !

N'y a-t-il aucune limite à la débilité humaine ?

Ou bien est-ce dans la nature de l'homme d'être foncièrement mauvais ?

Voilà bien des questions, où il n'obtiendrait certainement jamais de réponses…

- « Je pense avoir une idée » _déclara le blond, plongé dans ses pensées_. « Laisses-moi quelques jours, le temps de regrouper les informations nécessaires… »

- « D'accord mais… c'est quoi ton plan au juste ? »

- « Nope, je ne dévoilerai rien quant à mes attributs ! Non mais ! Est-ce que je te questionne sur tes performances au plumard, moi ? » _répondit le blond de manière mutine._

- _« _Bien sur que non, j'aurai trop peur que tu souffres de complexes ensuite ! » _déclara Duo avec désinvolture. _

- _« _Tss… Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi ! Je tiens parfaitement la distance ! » _répondit Solo avec assurance. _

- _« _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » _soupira l'arabe en secouant légèrement la tête d'un air exaspéré._ « C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe… »

- « Rabat-joie ! » _s'exclama Solo._

- _« _Et puis cela n'a rien à voir avec la modestie, on est réaliste c'est tout ! » _fit remarquer l'américain. _

- _« _Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre » _rétorqua l'arabe, exaspéré_.

- « Oh Quatre ! » _s'exclama Solo d'air dégoûté_. « Depuis quand tu trip sur les fossiles en jupons ! Tu fais dans la paléontologie maintenant ! » _Se moqua le jeune homme blond._

- « Beurk… » _s'exclama l'américain en faisant la grimace_

- « Moi, j'abandonne ! » _soupira Quatre, las de ce petit jeu._ « Tu es irrécupérable !Toutes mes condoléances à la famille, l'enfant est perdu. »

- « Maieeuuh ! » _geint Solo en faisant la moue._

- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser au lieu de dire des conneries ! » _rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire._

- _« _Hn, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, la pause déjeuner est bientôt terminé, on ferai mieux d'y aller ! » _fit remarquer le blond tout en se levant d'un air faussement pressé_. « Notre patron est très à cheval sur les horaires, une vraie pointeuse ! J'te jure ! » _s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la confidence._

- _« _Sans parler de son coté grippe-sou… » _plaisanta l'arabe, en se levant à son tour_.

- « Ouais c'est clair ! Un vrai rapace ! » _précisa-t-il amusé, en enfilant sa veste_.

- « Un tortionnaire ! » _renchérit le moniteur de yoga_.

- « C'est ça ! Allez dégagez, bande de troufions ! » _rétorqua Duo faussement agacé avant d'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres._

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite du dit patron, ils lui lancèrent un sensuel « tchao Bello » suivit d'un simple « A plus », puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il les suivit du regard alors qu'ils sortaient du café, tout en lui adressant des signes de la main. Duo ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, amusé du comportement enfantin de ses deux amis. Malgré tout, leur présence et leur soutien lui avaient fait du bien. Il se sentait moins seul.

Il soupira néanmoins.

La situation n'était pas prête de s'arranger…

Alors qu'il se saisissait de la note afin d'aller la régler, des caractères d'écriture attirèrent son attention. Il retourna alors le feuillet où il put distinctement lire :

_« Appelle-moi beau brun, kiss Géraldine »_ suivit de son numéro de téléphone.

Duo releva brusquement la tête, recherchant qui était cette Géraldine, quand il aperçu la serveuse de tout à l'heure lui adresser un sourire niais suivit d'un clin d'œil. Il détourna lentement la tête et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Pas que la jeune femme soit laide, loin de là. Il s'agissait même d'un joli brin de fille…

Le seul problème était qu'il était GAY et fier de l'être !

Sans compter qu'il n'était pas libre ! Enfin … presque !

Et puis merde ! C'est quoi cette façon de draguer à deux noises !

Exaspéré, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de régler l'addition et partit sans demander son reste, laissant négligemment le bout de papier sur le bar.

Non mais ! Il n'avait pas une pancarte épinglé dans le dos avec la notion « Déstockage : Affaire à saisir » !

Sans blague !

* * *

A suivre…

1 Il s'agit d'une expression de Coluche que j'apprécie particulièrement...

2 Je fais référence ici à leur caractère, pas à leur classe social.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Merchi ! Dark.


	8. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... sniff

**Couple : **? … En ce moment, c'est le vide intersidéral !

**Ptit rappel de l'histoire :**

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons ! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employé…

**Spécial dédicace à hanako32 :**

Salut à toi, Je suis contente de voir que malgré mon silence, on ne m'oublie pas! Ta review m'a fait drôlement plaisir! C'est vrai que je suis rarement sur ffnet en ce moment et je m'en excuse. Mais cette année est décisive pour moi puisque j'ai l'examen en bout de course. Sans compter que les profs se donnent un malin plaisir à nous le rappeler et à nous assommer de travail. Tu me diras certains auteurs arrivent à faire face aux deux sans problème. Certainement que moi aussi avec un peu d'entraînement… mais ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament. J'aime avoir le temps de réfléchir à mes fics (Il m'est souvent arrivé d'effacer totalement un chapitre et de le réécrire, d'ailleurs), d'approfondir mes idées, de donner un côté crédible à mes personnages. Enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, à toi de me dire si c'est ainsi que tu le perçois? Je m'en voudrais de publier un chap à moitié corrigé, fait entre deux chaises durant une pause déjeuner si tu vois ce que je veux dire? En attendant, je tenais à te préciser que contrairement à ce que tu pense, ton avis m'intéresse! N'hésite pas à m'en faire part! Par review ou par e-mail! Un avis différent du mien est toujours bon à prendre et peut faire évoluer les choses différemment… Voilà, sur tout ce blabla, je te laisse et attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce nouveau chap. Ps: La suite pour Noël, ça te dirait? Biz Dark' 

**Note :**

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, un encouragement ou un message de relance concernant cette fic. Merci d'être là.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit commentaire et à me laisser votre adresse e-mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde.

Dark'

Bonne lecture …

**Ne jamais se fier aux apparences…**

**

* * *

Appartement de Duo Maxwell, vendredi soir, 19h34.**

Affalé sur son canapé, Duo changeait inlassablement de programme, zappant de chaîne en chaîne. Il soupira une énième fois, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de posséder plus de deux mille chaînes s'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. Le contenu des programmes lui mettait le blues, ils parlaient tous d'amour à l'eau de rose ou de reproduction animale, même les émissions culinaires avaient pour sujet les dîners en tête-à-tête.

Le sort s'acharnait contre lui…

Pourquoi, dans ces moments là, la vie s'obstine-t-elle à nous rappeler à quel point nous sommes seuls ?

D'un geste rageur, le jeune homme éteignit la télévision avant de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir. Il laissa négligemment glisser entre ses doigts la télécommande sur le sol. Ne lui accordant aucun répit, son esprit fut tout de suite accablé par un certain japonais.

_Pfffff…………._

Son frère venait juste de l'appeler, histoire de prendre des nouvelles et de tester le moral. Il le trouvait un peu mère-poule en ce moment, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'avait seulement pas l'habitude de le voir diminuer à cause d'un mec, c'est tout. Trowa lui avait même proposé de sortir avec lui et Quatre ce soir. Il avait gentiment refusé, prétextant avoir déjà quelque chose de prévu. En quelque sorte, c'était vrai puisque Solo devait passer le voir. Mais en réalité, il n'avait pas le cœur à sortir, encore moins lorsqu'il agissait de tenir la chandelle.

Une semaine.

Sept putains de jours étaient passé depuis sa dispute avec Heero.

Et la situation n'avait guère évolué…

Bien sûr, il savait à présent qui était à l'origine de son malheur. Solo n'avait pas mit longtemps à le découvrir…

**Flash-Back**

Duo avait le nez plongé dans la paperasse quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il n'eut pas le temps de dire « entrez » que la personne était déjà dans son bureau. Il releva la tête et découvrit Solo, qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire suffisant. L'américain haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, tandis que le blond s'installait avec désinvolture dans un des sièges présents, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire.

- « Que me vaut cet honneur ? » _s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil._

- « Je suis juste venu d'informer que notre business marche du feu de dieu ! » _répondit-il fièrement._

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Qu'on va s'l'faire c'connard ! » _s'exclama alors le blond avec un sourire machiavélique_

L'américain ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce genre d'information. Voilà quelque chose qui allait lui redonner la pêche pour toute la journée ! Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège, laissant Solo lui expliquer comment il avait réussi son coup de main de maître. Duo en profita pour féliciter son ami, ou plutôt son ego grandissant.

Maintenant il savait tout. Beni soit Solo et ses magouilles. N'empêche, il n'y avait pas meilleur espion que lui, c'est dingue tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire dire avec presque rien. Duo était sûr qu'il arriverait à faire parler un muet. Mine de rien, Solo pouvait se montrer assez persuasif quand il le voulait…

Quand il pensait à l'autre espèce d'enfoiré !

_Non mais quelle enflure ce Vince ! Se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule. Passe encore. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, j'ai toujours laissé les cons pour ce qu'ils sont ! C'est à dire pas grand chose ! Mais de là, à s'en prendre personnellement à Heero, à l'humilier publiquement, à s'en servir comme bouc-émissaire pour pouvoir m'atteindre ! C'est vraiment petit ! Il a dépassé les bornes ! Il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. Je lui ferai amèrement regretter de s'en être prit à Heero. Il allait payer. Foi de Maxwell ! Comme dit père : _**On ne s'attaque pas impunément à un Maxwell, sans avoir à en découdre ! **

Pour une fois, il appliquerait le devise familial à la lettre : œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

- « Je vais le crever » _affirma l'américain d'une voix faussement calme_. « Je vais me le farcir ce con. Si bien, que même sa mère ne le reconnaîtra pas. »

- « Ce n'est pas une solution Duo » _fit le blond d'un air grave. « _Si tu le frappe cela va te retomber dessus. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. C'est tout à fait le genre à aller porter plainte, histoire de te foutre dans la merde. Je crois même qu'il attend que ça » _ajouta-t-il quelque peu amer_. « Et puis le frapper n'arrangera rien, cela te calmera peut être mais cela ne te rendra pas Heero. »

- « Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement ! » _s'écria l'américain fou de rage_. « Il est toujours là, à baver sur moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné, à répandre des conneries ! Il me gave, tu comprends ! »

- « Je comprends très bien Duo, je te dis juste que lui démonter la gueule ne changera rien » _lui assura son ami. _

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ? » _s'enquit Duo, agacé._

- « De rentrer dans son jeu. »

- « Euh, je te suis pas là ! » _fit-il perplexe._

- « De l'attaquer sur son propre terrain, en ne lui accordant aucun soutien et en lui barrant toute retraite possible » _lui expliqua calmement le blond._

- « Hum » _fit le jeune homme tout en hochant la tête, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres._

- « Une joute verbale, ça te dit ? Bien sûr tous les coups sont permis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » _ajouta-t-il avec un air goguenard._

- « Tsss. Et après tu dis que c'est moi le barbare ? Tu es pire que moi, un vrai sadique. Mais j'aime bien l'idée. »

- « Je savais que cela te plairait… » _admit-il avec un clin d'œil complice_. « Bon je te laisse, j'ai une confrontation à mettre en place… » _lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte_. « A tchao ! »

Duo resta silencieux, l'esprit encore chamboulé par ces nouvelles informations. Il suivit son ami du regard et resta de longues minutes les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant la porte que Solo venait de franchir quelques instants auparavant, réfléchissant déjà à sa riposte.

**Fin du flash-back**

Une semaine. Heero et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis, enfin s'étaient sans compter les salutations d'usage, froides, impersonnelles… Duo en avait plus que marre de tous ces non-dits, mais il respectait la demande du japonais. Il voulait du temps, il aurait du temps. Pourtant par moments, il sentait son regard se poser sur lui, un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il parvenait à le faire frémir. Toutes ces fois où le japonais le regardait à la dérober, persuadé que Duo ne remarquait rien. Il faut dire que lui non plus ne se gênait pas. Il ne calculait plus le nombre de fois où il était descendu admirer son homme pendant que celui-ci donnait un cours…

Il soupira une fois de plus, tout en espérant que la situation évoluerait rapidement. Le fait de le savoir à proximité et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser ou tout simplement passer du temps avec lui, le rendrait malade. Le pire étant d'avoir goûter au fruit défendu et de ne plus pouvoir assouvir sa faim désormais. La frustration extrême.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi encore longtemps…

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Chang Wufei, vendredi soir, 19h34**

Une semaine.

Sept foutus jours.

Cent soixante-huit maudites heures.

Dix mille et quatre-vingts putains de minutes.

Six cent quatre mille huit cents interminables secondes.

Jamais jusqu'ici le temps ne lui avait parut si long ! Si ce n'était peut être la fois où il avait dut attendre les résultats de ses examens, quoique là, il s'agisse d'une toute autre attente. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle était la plus stressante. Il avait passé cette fichue semaine à espérer un geste, une attention particulière, même un simple signe ! N'importe quoi ! Du moment qu'il n'avait pas affaire à cette fausse indifférence.

Bien sur qu'il avait conscience d'être à l'origine de cette « pause », cependant il ne supportait pas d'être invisible aux yeux de Duo ! Que voulez-vous l'amour faisait parfois faire les choses paradoxales !

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait des regards, des effleurements mais rien de constructif ! Lui qui s'attendait à recevoir la visite des acolytes de l'américain, à savoir Quatre et Solo, et à devoir se justifier !

Niet.

Rien.

Nada.

Que dalle.

Pas l'ombre d'une question.

A croire qu'ils s'en foutaient ou bien qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Ce qui l'étonnerait au plus au point car ces trois-là n'avaient aucun secret.

Bref, il avait de plus en plus de doute.

Si bien que Wufei l'avait coincé la veille au soir pour une discussion houleuse à cœur ouvert. Discussion dont il se serait bien passé, d'ailleurs. C'est déjà dur de faire bloc devant ses propres inquiétudes mais si en plus votre meilleur ami vous les renvoie en pleine figure, ça en devient insupportable.

Le pire, c'était que Wufei avait raison.

Heero n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'ainsi il ne serait pas utilisé, ni bafoué. Qu'il s'évitait une rupture douloureuse qu'il savait inévitable. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer même si ces prétendues rumeurs étaient infondées, un homme comme Duo se lasserait rapidement de lui. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun, ni les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Bref, un gouffre les séparait. Et le japonais avait amplement conscience que s'il continuait ainsi, il y sombrerait tôt ou tard.

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que le raison ignore.

Et face à cela, ses bonnes résolutions ne pesaient pas lourd. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Le fait d'être invisible aux yeux de l'américain le rendait malade. Duo n'avait plus le même comportement à son égard. Fini les regards tendres, les clins d'œil malicieux, les sourires charmeurs, les poignets de mains caressantes, les sous-entendus explicites…

Bien sur, il préférait ne pas penser aux assauts passionnels qu'il avait subit dans sa salle de cours, ou encore dans le bureau de Duo, la semaine passée.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr… Trop tard, il venait d'y penser ! _

Il n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre, à la fois indécis et frustré. Et c'était sur cet état d'esprit que le chinois lui était tombé dessus, agacé par son comportement de midinette. Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Soit il assumait leur rupture et il passait à autre chose rapidement. Soit il leur donnait une chance et il se bougeait le cul de récupérer son américain. C'était une décision qu'il devait prendre seul et en toute connaissance de cause.

Et malgré le fait qu'il avait maudit le chinois pour avoir eu autant de franchise à son égard, il ne pouvait que l'admettre : Wufei était un véritable ami. Il soutenait, écoutait, émettait un avis, conseillait parfois mais sans pour autant s'immiscer ou influencer. Une qualité que le japonais trouvait indéniable car il n'y a rien de pire que d'être conseillé par un ami faisant passer ses intérêts avant les vôtres, avec une phrase bateau du genre « moi, si j'étais à ta place… » mais tu n'es pas à ma place ducon !

Et surtout le chinois répondait toujours présent.

Fort de cette nouvelle perspective, Heero était bien décidé à réfléchir sérieusement au problème, quitte à remettre ses principes en cause.

C'est sur ce nouvel état d'esprit qu'il se rendit au travail le lendemain matin. Et bah oui fallait bien qu'il rattrape ses heures ! Le début de matinée se passa sans problème. Bien sur, il y avait toujours ces chuchotements sur son passage, mais rien qui puisse l'atteindre réellement. Bref, rien de spécial à signaler. Si ce n'est peut-être le fait que le club ait ouvert plus tôt que prévu. Ce n'était pas vraiment important mais sur le moment cela l'avait intrigué. D'habitude il devait patienter 30 minutes avant que le club n'ouvre, petit avantage dut aux transports en commun. Un seul bus desservait le quartier durant cette plage horaire. Pitoyable pour une ville aussi grande ! Vivement qu'il récupère sa voiture !

Bref revenons à nos moutons ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attendre patiemment que Quatre ou Solo arrive pour ouvrir le club. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que celui-ci était déjà ouvert et que toutes les lumières du premier étage étaient allumées ! Ne sans formalisant pas pour autant, il entra en pensant que c'était certainement Quatre qui était arrivé plus tôt, voire peut être même Trowa lui-même ayant oublié des documents dans le bureau de son frère.

Pas de quoi en fouetter un chat, me diriez-vous !

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de la matinée que les choses commencèrent à se gâter. Heero venait de finir ses deux premiers cours dont le dernier l'avait particulièrement agacé. Décidément, il détestait travailler avec ce groupe ! Pas que celui-ci rechignait à l'effort, non, mais il en ressortait un certain malaise. Et puis il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être déshabillé du regard et il avait horreur de ça !

Il soupira tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir, une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien. De plus la salle de pause devait être pratiquement déserte à cette heure. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait éviter tout contact avec les autres. Non. Vince et ses acolytes ne lui faisaient pas peur et il aurait très bien pu les coincer dans un coin pour leur dire sa façon de penser ! C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses ; qui sait jusqu'où cela pourrait aller ! Et puis cette situation l'embarrasserait autant que Duo et il ne voulait pas que l'américain se sente lésé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de l'animation présente dans la pièce. Sur le seuil de la porte, un rire gras le ramena à la réalité. Quasiment la totalité du service était présent et gloussait comme des imbéciles. Ce n'était pas normal. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient tous là à cette heure ? Ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière sous peine de passer pour un lâche, Heero pénétra dans la pièce avec une assurance feinte. Un silence pesant accueilli ses premiers pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, les chuchotements et les toussotements fort peu discrets reprirent.

Vince se retourna alors, et le toisa d'un regard méprisant. Contre toute attente, il s'avança vers lui et l'attaqua ouvertement.

- « Teins donc, regardez qui est là ? » _s'exclama-t-il moqueur_. « Ne serait-ce pas le lèche-boules de service ! » _un sourire mauvais se peignait sur son visage._

Bien que surpris, Heero s'efforça de me rien laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas lui donner matière à l'atteindre, ni à l'humilier encore plus. Ayant bien l'intention de laisser son vis à vis déblatérer tout seul, il haussa un sourcil perplexe pour la forme.

- « Et bah, tu pourrais me répondre ! » _continua-t-il agacé_. « On t'a coupé la langue ! Non, laisses-moi deviner » _fit-il tout en tapotant la poitrine du japonais de son index,_ « tu es devenu aphone à force de trop crier ! »

Pour toute réponse quelques gloussements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Fier que son public ait comprit le double sens de sa phrase, Vince sourit largement avant de poursuivre.

- « T'es vraiment chiant comme mec ! Tu viens de me faire perdre 20 billets ! » _s'exclama–t-il avant de tourner négligemment autour du nippon_. « Moi qui pensais que tu mettrais trois semaines avant de te faire péter le bouchon ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! A peine une semaine et tu écartes déjà les cuisses ! Bah, mon salaud ! Il y en a qui ont de l'ambition ! Un mois que tu es là et tu es déjà titulaire ! Si j'avais su qu'il fallait se taper le patron pour monter en grade, cela ferait un bail que je me serais couché, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, nombreux sont ceux qui se mirent à huer le brun pour sa conduite. Vince en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

- « Il faudrait peut être que je tente ma chance. Dis, de toi à moi, sa réputation se justifie ou non ? » _souffla-t-il sous le sceau de la confidence_. « Je veux dire, il est aussi bon au lit qu'on le dit ? Tu as pris ton pied ou tu as simulé ? »

Sans prêter la moindre attention au japonais ni à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, le rouquin se mit à pousser des gargarismes et autres gémissements fort évocateurs, allant même jusqu'à mimer la scène.

- « Allons, pas de faux semblant entre nous, je vous ai vu vous bouffer la bouche la semaine dernière dans ta salle ! C'était à peine si vous ne vous lustriez pas les amygdales ! » _dit-il avec amertume_. « Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais ? Alors c'était bon ? »

Ce mec lui donnait la nausée. Un vrai porc. Heero était partagé entre l'envie de lui coller une bonne droite ou lui sortir avec un léger sourire rêveur, un truc du genre :

_« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, je n'ai jamais jouis comme ça ! C'est une vrai bête de sexe ! Je te jure ! On l'a fait 3 fois de suite et il n'était même pas fatigué ! Rien que d'en parler, j'en ai des frissons ! Il a une façon de te toucher, c'est à la fois sauvage et tendre ! De la passion, c'est ça ! De la passion ! Et puis ce truc qu'il fait avec sa langue, c'est si hummmmmmmmmmmmm…….. »_

Rien que de penser à la tête qu'il ferait s'il lui disait cela, le fit sourire. Ce mec était vraiment le pire ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, quelqu'un lui coupa subitement la parole.

- « Bah, dites donc, cela à l'air d'être la mega fiesta ici ! Faut que je m'incruste ! » _lança l'américain en passant le seuil de la porte_.

Reconnaissant le timbre de voix de leur patron, toutes les conversations et autres gloussements s'arrêtèrent subitement. Satisfait de son effet, Duo laissa courir son regard sur l'étendue de la salle, s'assurant de la présence de l'immonde cafard.

Faisant mine de rien, Duo s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce. Son visage était étrangement détendu, rien ne trahissait sa colère, si ce n'était ses yeux. Ils étaient réduit à une minuscule fente et brillaient de fureur. L'américain avait parfaitement entendu les commentaires du basané et ne rêvait que d'une chose, lui faire ravaler ses paroles de la plus douloureuse façon qu'il soit et qu'il s'étouffe avec. Malheureusement, son bras droit, alias Solo, était contre.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi, une bonne baffe n'a jamais tué personne ! Grrrrrrrrrr j'ai les mains qui me démangent ! Allez juste un allé-retour ! Un tout petit ! Un coup droit suivit d'un revers… hein ? non ? Bon, j'aurai essayé !_

Tout à son introspection personnelle, il ne s'était même pas aperçu des mouvements qui avaient eu lieu autour de lui. Solo et Quatre, qui étaient arrivés en même temps que l'américain, s'étaient placés de façon à condenser la foule si les choses dégénéraient. Le blond s'était adossé à la chambranle de la porte afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et barrant ainsi toute retraite possible. Tandis que l'arabe, lui s'était posté à la droite de Duo, s'asseyant avec désinvolture sur un coin de table.

Se sentant quelque peu responsable de la situation et ne voulant pas être prit à partie dans cette confrontation, Heero émit un léger mouvement de repli. Cependant il fut arrêté par un Solo on ne peut plus sérieux qui lui souffla l'air de rien :

_« La fuite n'est pas une solution. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de rester ici, cela risque de devenir intéressant »_

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le japonais n'abdique. Cependant, il resta près du blond, s'assurant ainsi un soutien. Puis il reposa ses yeux sur l'américain, celui-ci était immobile au milieu de la pièce et même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, il était fou de rage. Cela se voyait à sa façon de serrer et de desserrer les poings. Enfin il s'avança et se posta devant le rouquin, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, il déclara :

- « Si je me souviens bien, tu es encore en période d'essai, n'est-ce pas ? » _Pitt ne put d'acquiescer soudainement devenu timide. « _Ouais. Bah, j'espère pour toi que tu as un autre plan carrière sous le coude car… T'es viré ! Je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce genre de comportement et cela vaut pour tout le monde ici, le premier que je chope à colporter pourra d'ores et déjà considérer n'avoir aucun avenir dans ma boite ! » _déclara-t-il tout en balayant la pièce du regard._ « M'ai-je bien fait comprendre ? Tu iras voir Gwen pour ta paye et n'oublies pas de remercier ton cher copain Vince par la même occasion! » _Fit-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci au jeune homme, qui avait gardé la tête baissé depuis l'arrivée de son patron, tandis que ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux._

- _« _Tssssss… » _souffla Vince avec un air suffisant_.

- « TOI ! » _s'écria l'américain agacé par le comportement désinvolte du basané_. « Tu la boucles si tu ne veux pas que je t'épingle au mur comme une vulgaire punaise ! C'est bien clair ! » _siffla-t-il sèchement laissant ainsi apparaître toute sa colère_.

Le jeune homme de même que l'assemblée sursautèrent face à cet éclat de voix. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'américain de s'énerver et de se mettre à crier. Ce ton froid et mordant les avait surpris et n'avait fait qu'amplifier la tension présente dans la pièce. Vince, lui ne pipait mot, se contentait de regarder son patron légèrement indécis tant à l'attitude à adopter.

- « Je t'avais déjà prévenu il me semble, je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, semblerait que non… » _poursuivit Duo sur un ton plus calme mais toujours froid_. « Tu me fatigue Vince. J'en ai plus que marre de t'entendre colporter des rumeurs sur ma vie privée ! » _déclara-t-il sobrement les bras croisés sur son torse._ « T'essayes de faire quoi là au juste ! De t'immiscer dans ma vie, comme tu as essayé de le faire il y a deux ans ? » _s'enquit-il tout en faisant des mimiques synonyme de son agacement_. « Dommage pour toi, je connais l'animal ! » _un sourire sarcastique apparu alors sur ses lèvres_. « Et tu ne te serviras pas de Heero comme tu t'es servi de mon petit copain de l'époque pour m'atteindre ! Je n'ai pas répondu à tes avances donc tu as décidé de te venger ! C'était quoi ton plan cette fois-ci ? » _fit-il tout en tapotant violemment la poitrine du basané de son index._ « Refouler toute personne susceptible de m'aimer afin que je te remarque ? Mais mon pauvre, si tu crois qu'en faisant cela, tu vas attirer mon attention, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre. Je préférerai encore me taper une chèvre ! » _Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre_. « J'avais espéré que tu comprendrais à la longue, faut croire que c'est trop demander à tes deux pauvres neurones ! Cependant je dois reconnaître une chose : tu as de l'imagination ! Ta vie doit être bougrement ennuyeuse pour que tu te sentes obligé de t'approprier celle des autres ! Ce n'est pas moniteur de sport que tu devrais faire mais écrivain, tu sais genre scripts classé X, bah oui vu ton vocabulaire poussé, tu serais parfait dans l'élaboration des dialogues » _lança-t-il un sourire goguenard aux lèvres_. « T'es pathétique, tu me dégoûtes ! En attendant, ce que tu fais à un nom, cela s'appelle du harcèlement ! » _ajouta l'américain après une légère pause_. « Donc en ce qui concerne Heero Yuy, tu l'oublis ! Tu lui fous la paix ! T'as bien compris ! Lis sur mes lèvres : **TU LUI FOUS LA PAIX** ! Et si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu t'adresses directement à moi, c'est clair ! » _fit-il tout en se rapprochant de lui_. « J'espère pour toi que tu as assimilé tout ce que je viens de te dire car là, t'as dépassé le point de non-retour, à la prochaine incartade : tu trouveras à qui parler ! » _Arrivé tout près de son oreille, il souffla de manière à ce que seul Vince puisse l'entendre:_ « N'oublie pas que j'ai le bras long, je pourrai te faire amèrement regretter de te mêler de ma vie… »

Tout le monde était pendu à ces lèvres comme s'ils attendaient le coup de grâce. Alors que l'américain reportait son regard sur l'ensemble de son personnel, il déclara tout en s'éloignant du jeune homme.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que ce sombre con à bien pu vous raconter, mais je peux vous certifier que j'en ai pas fait la moitié ! » _fit-il avec sincérité._

Toute la pièce était maintenant silencieuse, personne n'osait bouger de peur de rompre quelque chose ou encore être prit à partie par l'américain. La mise au point avait été rude et chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur conduite, à ce qu'ils avaient dit ou sous-entendu. Pour la première fois, ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait vivre au nippon. Une vague de honte avait immergé la salle de pause.

Vince n'avait toujours pas bougé, ayant trop honte de s'être fait publiquement percer à jour par son patron. Il était fou de rage et pensait déjà à un moyen de se venger quand Duo reprit la parole.

Celui-ci était sur le point de partir, satisfait de sa prestation quand des informations de dernière minutes lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'agissait des derniers potins que Solo lui avait rapporté la veille. Il regarda un moment Vince en se demandant s'il devait s'abaisser au même niveau que lui, avant que la vision d'un Heero en pleure ne lui traverse l'esprit.

Poussé par une envie revancharde, il se retourna et fit quelques pas, se trouvant ainsi proche de Solo quand il débuta d'un ton sarcastique :

- « Ah, j'allais oublier, je voudrai particulièrement revenir sur un fait qui m'est récemment revenu aux oreilles. Paraît-il que monsieur, » _fit-il en désignant Vince d'un mouvement du tête,_ « se serait vanter de m'avoir fait « du touche pipi dans les toilettes » en reprenant ses mots, bien sûr. Que nous aurions été surpris par ma conquête du moment et que celle-ci lui aurait mit une droite… _» Il patienta quelques instants avant de poursuivre._ « Je teins à éclaircir quelques points… Soit la jouissance a été telle qu'elle m'a rendue amnésique, soit l'effleurement a été si éphémère que je n'ai rien senti… » _s'exclama-t-il de façon théâtrale_. « Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'en ai gardé aucun souvenir ! Et je vais vous dire pourquoi ! Car il ne s'est jamais rien passé dans ces foutus chiottes ! » _fit-il avec rage_. « Vous allez me dire : « Bon ok, d'accord ! Mais comment il s'est fait ce coquart ? » _reprit-il avec calme et amusement_. « Et bah, je vais vous dire la vérité ! Cet espèce de dégénéré, » _tout en pointant le coupable du doigt_, « m'a suivi la semaine dernière, il était rond comme une queue de pelle et poussé par un coup de folie, il m'a sauté dessus en plein milieu d'une crêperie ! Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai bien reçu ! » _termina-t-il avec un sourire goguenard._

Toute la salle était abasourdie. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de cette histoire, Vince s'était montré on ne peut plus fier de ce coquart la semaine dernière, expliquant à tous comment il l'avait eu. Suite aux révélations de l'américain, Vince était passé du statut de populaire à celui de mythomane. Un silence lourd de honte et de reproche régnait dans la pièce. Les regards posés sur le basané passèrent de la compassion à la répulsion. Il leur avait menti et manipulé pour arriver à ses fins…

Ne pouvant faire face à tous ces regards, le jeune homme se rua vers la sortie, voulant fuir cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Il fut alors confronté à Solo qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Ce dernier le toisa longuement avec mépris avant de finalement s'écarter pour le laisser sortir. On put alors entendre les pas précipités de ce dernier se répercuter contre les murs tandis qu'il courait à travers le couloir en direction de la sortie.

L'américain en profita pour s'éclipser à son tour, jugeant sa prestation on ne peut plus satisfaisante.

- « Sur ce, cher personnel, bonne journée ! » _lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué alors qu'il se frayait un passage vers la porte._

Dès qu'il fut sortit, les conversations reprirent vivement, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Bientôt un réel brouhaha envahit la pièce.

Heero lui n'avait pas bougé, il était comme stupéfié. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pendante, il avait un peu de mal à se remettre de cette confrontation et de tout ce qu'elle engendrait. Il s'était toujours douté qu'il y avait une part de vérité et de mensonge dans tout ce que racontait Vince. C'était la nature même de la rumeur. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles avaient été monté de toute pièce par un esprit malade. Les révélations faites par Duo venaient de lui montrer la réalité : il ne le connaissait pas et ne savait rien de son passé…

Et pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su s'expliquer, cela lui faisait rudement mal.

_Duo…_

* * *

Au même moment, l'américain se tenait devant la cage d'ascenseur menant au sous-sol, il venait de l'appeler et attendait patiemment que celui-ci arrive. S'il était fier et exalté en sortant de la salle de pause tout à l'heure, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Même s'il était soulagé d'avoir mis les points sur les i avec Vince. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était passé, un étrange sentiment de lassitude l'envahissait. La cloche de l'ascenseur le sortit de ses pensées, il attendit que la porte s'ouvre puis s'y engouffra aussitôt.

Il s'adossa contre la paroi métallique avant de pousser un profond soupir, il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de baisser la tête, se repliant sur lui-même. Encore une foutue journée. Même si cela était nécessaire, il n'était plus vraiment fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était tellement loin de ce qu'il était. Et il maudit Vince pour ce qu'il venait de l'obliger à faire.

Alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait, Duo ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il serait bientôt partit et pourrait alors se camoufler chez lui. Il finirait certainement la journée emmitouflé dans sa couette devant un bon DVD. Peu importe, tout plutôt que de rester ici…

Tandis qu'il relevait la tête afin de savoir pourquoi la porte n'était pas encore totalement fermée. Il découvrit alors une main dans son champ de vision. Une main qui n'était pas la sienne et qui maintenait solidement la porte afin que celle-ci ne se referme pas. Il fit alors remontrer son regard le long du bras afin de connaître le propriétaire de la dite-main, priant fortement pour que celle-ci n'appartienne pas à Vince. Il n'était plus d'humeur à jouer la comédie, il risquerai fort de lui mettre une droite maintenant que Solo n'était plus là pour le retenir.

Il découvrit alors une peau halé, un visage fin, des yeux d'un bleu insondable légèrement en amande, un sourire timide mais sincère et des cheveux brun en bataille…

Il poussa un hoquet de surprise avant d'entendre une voix suave lui demander :

- « Je peux ? »

* * *

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Merchi ! Dark.


	9. mieux vaut tard que jamais

**Titre :** Sexe Appeal

**Résumé :** Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, Duo est issu d'une famille aisée et en joue. Chef d'entreprise, il possède une forte réputation de coureur de jutons !! Cependant, tout change avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel employé…

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, bien sûr…

**Remarque :** ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de deux hommes ayant des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. Si cela vous gêne, passez votre chemin. Merci.

**Note:** Salut tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas !! C'est bien moi !! Je sais, je me répète mais cette fois-ci j'espère que c'est la bonne. Alors pourquoi ce retard monumental ? Bah, voyez-vous juste après ma dernière update, motivé comme jamais, j'ai pu rattraper mon retard. Fière de moi et de mon avancé, je ne me suis pas méfier de ma poisse latente, bah j'aurai du !! Mon ordi a planté comme jamais et j'ai tout perdu. Désespéré et dégoûté, je n'ai plus touché mon ordi durant quelques semaines. Donc voilà, le temps de récrire tout ce que j'avais perdu, bref le vrai merdier. Sur ce, je vous conseillerai de relire les deux derniers chapitres car mine de rien ils remontent à plus d'un an déjà !!

Bonne lecture.

Biz'

**Ps** : J'ai quelques doutes concernant ce chapitre et la cohérence avec le reste de l'histoire. Cela doit certainement être à cause du temps écoulé entre la publication des deux derniers chapitres. Toutefois, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, cela m'aiderait vraiment. Merci d'avance.

**Dédicace :** J'aimerai remercier toutes celles et ceux qui se sont inquiété de mon silence. Merci.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Mieux vaut tard que jamais…**

- Je peux ? _demanda le nippon d'une voix suave_.

Hébété, Duo s'était subitement redressé et avait mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre contenance. Heero était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, si la scène qu'il venait de faire lui avait permit de se venger et d'humilier publiquement Vince, elle n'était flatteuse ni pour lui, ni pour le japonais. Car même s'il avait nié une partie des faits racontés par le basané, il n'avait nullement démentit le fait d'être libertin.

Et pire, il avait confirmé avoir ou avoir eu une liaison avec Heero, sans même lui avoir laisser l'opportunité de s'exprimer. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que cela se sache ? Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à annoncer son homosexualité à ces collègues ? Pire, peut-être qu'il ne l'assumait pas ?

Appréhendant quelque peu la tournure de cette discussion, Duo se contenta s'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'écarter légèrement sur la gauche en signe d'invitation. Le sourire de Heero s'accentua en réponse alors qu'il s'engouffrait à son tour dans l'ascenseur.

Duo ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à le voir disparaître. Cependant, quand la porte se referma enfin et qu'il prit pleinement conscience de l'espace réduit que lui offrait cette cage d'ascenseur, il émit une sorte de bruit étranglé suivi d'une déglutition difficile.

Cette soudaine proximité avec le corps du japonais le mettait mal à l'aise. Il en était à se demander s'il arriverait à se tenir correctement encore longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus, quand Heero brisa le silence.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien expliqué à propos de Vince ? De son comportement ? Et de cette histoire avec ton ex ?

- Et quand aurai-je pu t'en parler ? Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que l'on déballe entre deux portes !!

- Mais… et chez moi ? La semaine dernière ?

- Tss… Ne me fait pas rire !! J'ai déjà eu du mal à en placer une !! Et puis, ce n'est pas une période de ma vie qui m'est très agréable et dont j'aime me rappeler. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que du faux dans tout ce qu'il a dit, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Je n'ai jamais été un model de petit ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!! Mais, j'ai changé… surtout depuis que je te connais…

Si, dans un premier temps, Heero s'était demandé où Duo voulait en venir. Il venait de le comprendre avec cette dernière phrase. Duo lui avait toujours promis d'être sincère avec lui. C'était une façon quelque peu détourné de se déclarer et de lui assurer qu'avec lui tout serai différent. Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand la cloche de l'ascenseur retentit. Ils étaient arrivés au sous-sol. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Heero regarda alors l'américain lui adresser un petit sourire pincé avant de s'apprêter à descendre. Le nippon eut un regard paniqué, avant de baisser légèrement la tête, l'air tendu comme s'il se battait contre lui-même.

Une introspection et un combat cérébrale des plus sanglant plus tard, Heero avait pris sa décision.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais !!_

Alors que l'américain venait d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée afin de faire remonter l'ascenseur - et Heero par la même occasion – et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il se sentit soudainement attiré vers l'arrière. On venait de le saisir par les pans de sa chemise ouverte d'une manière on ne peut plus brutale, et repoussé sans douceur contre la paroi latérale de l'engin.

Il n'avait jamais sous-estimé la force du japonais, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était déconcerté face à l'aisance avec laquelle il venait de le soulever pour ensuite de plaquer contre la cloison. Le geste avait été si brusque que l'américain se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si Heero n'allait pas lui en coller une. Malgré son incertitude quant aux intentions du nippon à son égard, ce soudain rapport de force -sans parler de ce corps collé tout contre le sien- l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation que ses lèvres furent happées dans un baiser passionné. Surpris, Duo resta stoïque quelques secondes avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Le japonais le maintenait collé au mur de par son corps et l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait.

Foutre Dieu !! Il l'embrassait !!

Et ce baiser le grisait comme nul autre avant lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et se séparaient lentement, tendrement. Comme si le japonais attendait une permission quelconque pour aller plus loin ! Patient, offreur, … amoureux.

- Pardonne-moi _murmura alors le japonais contre les lèvres de Duo._

- Pourquoi ? _s'enquit le jeune homme surpris d'une telle supplique. Il avait lui-même ses tords et il se voyait difficilement en vouloir à Heero pour son comportement. Si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait certainement agit de la même manière. _

- Pour avoir douter de toi… j'aurai du…

- Chut ! Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ce qui importe c'est nous, _souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. _Et puis ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour ce que je suis, pour mes actes passés, j'en suis pas très fier…

- Je me fiche de ton passé, je te prends tel que tu es !! _le coupa le japonais avant de lui dérober à nouveau les lèvres dans un baiser passionné._

L'américain ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers le baiser. Puis lui laissant prendre l'initiative, Duo se contenta d'entrouvrir les lèvres. La réponse du brun ne se fit pas attendre, il se pencha vers lui et approfondit le baiser.

Duo se laissa faire, totalement envoûté. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui d'une pression sur les reins. En réponse à ce geste, le japonais desserra sa prise sur la chemise avant de laisser glisser ses mains sur le torse, remontant savamment vers le cou de l'américain, s'ancrant finalement à sa nuque.

La tendresse fit vite place à la passion. Duo avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment pour rester inactif.

Poussé par les petits grognements qu'émettait le brun, Duo renversa leur position d'un vif mouvement de reins. Collant à son tour le japonais contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il fit remonter l'une de ses mains dans le dos tandis que l'autre s'égarait sur les fesses du brun, sans pour autant lâcher la pression sur ses lèvres.

Alors que les mains d'Heero se crispaient dans ses cheveux, Duo quitta quelques instants sa bouche pour mordiller sa mâchoire descendant lentement dans son cou, goûtant la peau tendre du brun. Celui-ci gémît en se mordant la lèvre tandis que son corps se cambrait contre le corps chaud de l'américain.

La main de Duo glissa sous l'une de ses fesses, suivant la courbe de sa cuisse avant de faire légèrement remonter sa jambe contre la sienne. Quand leurs hanches se touchèrent, ils gémirent sourdement. Duo quitta son cou pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec langueur et affection, caressant avec volupté les lèvres courbes et douces du japonais. Pris d'un sursaut de lucidité, l'américain envoya son autre main courir le long de la paroi métallique, tâtonnant, cherchant désespérément le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

Une fois, le précieux bouton atteint, Duo revient à ses occupations premières et souleva légèrement le tee-shirt de Heero faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il en explora chaque centimètre, encouragé par les frissons et les soupirs du brun.

Une décharge électrique vrilla les reins de l'américain quand Heero se mit à onduler contre lui, un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne rejette la tête en arrière.

Le japonais en profita pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'américain, attiré par cette peau douce et laiteuse, bien décidé à la mordiller et à la goûter jusqu'à ce qu'une trace pourpre apparaisse, signe d'appartenance. Les reins vrillés par le désir, Duo mit cependant fin au suçon en reculant légèrement.

Loin de lui, l'idée de mettre fin à ce moment cependant il avait tellement envie du brun que dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait bien capable de le prendre là, maintenant, contre cette cloison. Et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il s'imaginait sa première fois avec Heero.

Devant le regard troublé du japonais, il décida de calmer doucement les choses, Heero n'était pas prêt et lui non plus. Sans briser l'étreinte, il retira ses mains de sous les vêtements du nippon et les posa sagement sur ses joues, prenant tendrement son visage en coupe. Duo l'embrassa alors lentement, effleurant ses lèvres douces et pleines, sans se presser, il vint explorer sa bouche, caressant avec langueur son palais et sa langue.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, la respiration haletante, les yeux brillant, Duo vint coller son front contre celui du japonais, savourant pleinement leur proximité et leur complicité naissante. Nul ne sait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, perdu dans leur cocon de tendresse et de sensualité.

Alors qu'ils prenaient bêtement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient failli perdre, de ce qu'ils avaient failli louper par mégarde, et de ce qu'ils avaient failli faire dans une cage d'ascenseur…

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que Duo lui souriait malicieusement. Oui, ces deux-là faisait vraiment la paire !! Resserrant son éteinte sur le brun, Duo se pencha et l'embrassa encore longuement avant de demander contre ses lèvres.

- Descends et pars avec moi…

- Ne me tente pas… _souffla le nippon à voix basse._

- Pourquoi ? _s'enquit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il embrassait tendrement la mâchoire du japonais descendant savamment vers son cou._

- Je ne pense pas que mon patron va apprécier que je me casse et que je le plante là, avec la clientèle sur les bras !! _marmonna le brun avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir._

- Je peux t'assurer que la clientèle est le dernier souci de ton patron en ce moment !!

- Non, Duo ! _le sermonna-t-il en se dégageant légèrement de son étreinte._ Je ne pense pas que se faire remarquer maintenant soit très intelligent, je ne voudrai pas donner de raison à ton père de te tomber dessus. Et puis, je finis à midi. Dans seulement deux petites heures… _lui fit-il remarquer de façon encourageante_.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir un mec aussi réglo !! _se lamenta Duo en baissant la tête. _Mais tu as raison même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre. _Accrochant de nouveau ses yeux à ceux du brun, il lui confia d'un air enfantin_ : Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pendant ces deux heures ?!! C'est affreux !! Enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte !! Deux heures sans toi, loin de toi !! Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre !!

- Tss… baka !! _fit-il en lui assénant une légère tape derrière la tête_. Je te fais confiance, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver de quoi t'occuper !! Sinon tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi…

- Je fais que ça depuis des semaines, je ne vais pas être trop dépayser !! _lui avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire._

Heero lui sourit à ton tour avant de lui voler un baiser. Se rendant subitement compte de l'heure, le japonais s'écarta brusquement de l'américain enfin de remettre l'ascenseur en route.

- Il faut que j'y aille, mon cours commence dans deux minutes !!

- Je peux t'assurer que tu vas être en retard… _lui murmura malicieusement le jeune homme avant de l'attirer vivement à lui d'une pression sur le poignet, l'embrassant ardemment._

L'instant fatidique de se quitter arriva malheureusement bien trop tôt à leur goût. Tous deux retardant au maximum leur séparation à coup de baisers volés. Sur un dernier baiser, Duo murmura sur ses lèvres :

- Je viens te chercher à midi, je t'attendrai au parking, pense à prendre le casque à l'accueil !! _dit-il tout en reculant au fond de la cabine_. A tout à l'heure, beau brun !! _fit-il avec un clin d'œil._

- A tout à l'heure… _murmura le brun en voyant les portes se refermer._

Le japonais se dirigea vers sa salle de cours la tête dans les nuages. Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cet ascenseur. Il s'était senti soudainement submergé par un trop plein d'émotions, de sensations, toutes nouvelles. Il venait de découvrit une autre partie de lui. Jusque là, il savait qu'il tenait à Duo, qu'il le trouvait attirant et séduisant. Mais, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti de désir pour lui, pour son corps. Duo venait de réveiller cette envie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il trouvait être aussi réceptif à ce genre d'appel.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré l'américain, peut être serait-il avec une fille, peut être serait-il encore hétéro. Aurait-il pour autant été un homo refoulé ? Il ne saurait le dire. Les tendances sexuelles se déclenchaient normalement vers l'adolescence. C'est à cet âge qu'on prend pleinement conscience de ses désirs et de ses attentes. Lui ne se rappelait pas s'être posé autant de question. Il avait juste suivi l'ordre des choses. Il ne pouvait pas dire que désirer le corps d'un homme l'aurait dégoûté à cette époque puisqu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Peut être était-il bi. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun désir pour le corps féminin. Juste qu'il n'aurait échangé en aucun cas les charmes de Duo pour une femme.

Heero en était venu à la conclusion, que le corps et le cœur choisissaient, non s'adaptait en fonction de ce que la personne arrivait à vous faire ressentir. Si l'âme était réceptive et séduite alors le corps s'ajustait à cette personne. C'est ce qui lui était arrivé avec Duo.

Et alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir les douces lèvres de l'américain lui dévorer passionnément le cou, il se disait qu'il aurait été bien bête de passer à côté de cela. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, il se demanda s'il arriverait à tenir encore deux heures sans le toucher.

Duo, lui avait enfourché sa moto et était parti faire un tour, histoire de s'aérer les neurones et faire baisser sa tension. Le japonais l'avait mit en surchauffe et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le circuit de refroidissement avait du mal à réguler la température.

Alors qu'il tournait depuis environ une demi-heure, l'américain décida d'aller passer le temps au centre commercial. Se promenant dans les différentes galeries, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son homme et à ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après midi. Il avait envie de profiter de lui, de sa présence mais aussi de lui faire plaisir, quitte à l'amener n'importe où. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait plaire au japonais. Se disant bêtement que le mieux était encore de lui demander, l'américain décréta qu'il céderait à tous ses désirs.

Ces deux heures furent une véritable torture pour les deux jeunes hommes, qui ne rêvaient que de sentir la présence de l'autre, maudissant à tour de rôle l'horloge et le temps qui semblaient s'être lié contre eux.

* * *

Quand Heero arriva enfin au parking après s'être rapidement douché et changé, il se dirigea le cœur battant vers l'emplacement réservé à l'américain. Il fut saisi un moment, le corps parcouru de frissons et la respiration haletante quand il remarqua que Duo l'attendait déjà, adossé à sa moto, les yeux dans le vague. 

_Bon sang !! Cela devrait être illégal d'être aussi bien foutu !! _

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il sortait avec Duo Maxwell. L'américain faisait parti de ces personnes que l'on juge inaccessible, voir inabordable de part leur perfection. Et savoir qu'il l'attendait lui, qu'il pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser, le rendait tout chose.

Poursuivant son chemin, un sourire niais placardé sur le visage, Heero s'approcha lentement de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'ayant aperçu, se redressa brusquement avant de s'avancer à son encontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Duo l'attira vivement par la taille avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Le japonais n'hésita pas une seconde, il colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme, ses mains fourrageant les mèches miels de Duo. Le baiser fut long et langoureux. Chacun d'eux avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, de se rassurer, de tester leurs limites. Sur un dernier gémissement, l'américain se détacha doucement du japonais sans pour autant briser leur étreinte.

- Salut toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?!! _souffla Duo contre les lèvres du nippon._

- Hum ah bon, moi je n'ai rien senti de spécial… _murmura le brun avec malice tout en happant entre ses lèvres, la lèvre inférieure de l'américain._

- Oh alors peut être que ceci te fera changer d'avis… _lui promit-il avant de l'embrasser avec tout autant de fougue que la fois précédente._

- Hum encore… _murmura Heero une fois que le baiser fut rompu, les yeux brillants de bonheur._

Duo laissa échappé un léger rire avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du japonais, celui-ci fit la moue quelques secondes faussement déçu. Le tenant toujours serré contre lui, Duo se décida enfin à aborder un sujet qu'il jugeait délicat, à savoir leur emploi du temps respectif et l'organisation de leur après-midi, qu'il espérait commune.

- Alors dis-moi, qu'allons-nous faire de notre après midi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais le passer avec toi… _lui répondit le brun avec un peu d'hésitation._

- Ça c'est sûr, d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas voulu, je t'aurai certainement kidnappé…

- Hum alléchant programme… _souffla-t-il avant d'incliner sa tête vers le cou de l'américain et de s'attaquer à la peau douce à proximité, retraçant la ligne de la mâchoire._

- Ne me tente pas !! _fit-il avec un halètement_. Non sans rire, que veux-tu faire ? Où veux-tu aller ? Mer, montagne, campagne, étranger peut être ?

Heero ne répondit pas quelque peu surpris par la proposition du châtain, il se demanda un moment s'il était sérieux, quand il remarqua que le jeune homme attendait réellement une réponse de sa part. Il sourit contre sa peau avant de se redresser pour regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

- Dis moi et je t'amène n'importe où !! _insista l'américain avec un sourire tendre_.

- Tu es sérieux ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Je suis très sérieux, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi du moment que cela te fait plaisir !! _lui répondit-il tout en lui caressant la joue de son pouce._

Heero resta interloqué une minute, le temps d'assimiler l'information. L'américain était réellement prêt à payer une fortune pour l'amener où il voulait, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Il se sentait très touché par cette démonstration d'affection et de confiance. Il se doutait bien que des gens peu scrupuleux auraient sauté sur l'opportunité pour voir du pays et dévaliser par la même occasion des comptes bancaires de l'américain. Le nippon, lui, pensa humblement qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa sieste crapuleuse sous une couette avec le dit américain.

Ne le voyant toujours pas répondre, Duo commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être allait-il trop vite ? Pourtant il ne se voyait pas passer ce week-end sans Heero.

_Week-end ? pensa-t-il alors subitement._

- Alors comment tu le vois notre week-end en amoureux ?! _insista-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Apres tout : Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien._

- Notre week-end ? Le week-end entier tu veux dire?

- Bien sûr, tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !! _répondit-il sur un ton enjoué._

- C'est que… c'est si soudain… _bredouilla Heero, surpris par la tournure de la situation._

- Tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous est soudain, tu ne vas pas ne faire croire que ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ascenseur, tu l'avais prémédité ?!! Mais bon, si tu avais d'autres projets on peut toujours…

- Non ! _répliqua-t-il vivement_… Je veux dire… je n'avais rien prévu. Et je serai ravi de passer ce week-end avec toi !! Il faut juste que je passe chez moi prévenir Wufei et me changer. Après on va où tu veux !!

- Ah non, c'est à toi de choisir !! _le taquina encore l'américain, soulagé que Heero ait accepté de rester avec lui le temps d'un week-end, qu'il espérait être le premier d'une longue série._

- Oh moi tu sais, je m'en fous de l'endroit, du moment qu'on est ensemble… on peut même rester ici… _souffla le nippon, hésitant sur la réponse à lui donner, il ne voulait pas lui imposer quoique se soit et préférait de loin rester honnête._

- Quoi ? Sur ce bout de parking ?!! _lui fit-il remarquer avec malice_.

- Baka !! _murmura Heero en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crane_. Je te parlais de rester en ville, dans ton appart ou dans le mien…

- Oh !! Dis, tu as déjà fait du cheval ? _lui demanda alors subitement l'américain_.

- Hein ? _lui répondit de façon intelligente le brun totalement dépassé. De quoi parlait-il donc encore ? N'en avait-il pas marre de passer du coq à l'âne sans arrêt !!_

- Bah oui, je me demandais si tu étais déjà monter à cheval, sinon j'aurai pu t'amener chez moi, dans la maison de campagne où Trowa et moi avons grandi. Elle n'est pas très loin d'ici. Et comme cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, je voulais… _lui expliqua alors le châtain de façon sommaire_.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval, ni eut l'opportunité d'en approcher un d'ailleurs, _le coupa Heero, ravi à l'idée de découvrir une partie de la vie de l'américain_. D'accord, je suis partant !! _s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire._

- Ok !! Alors en selle cow-boy !! _fit Duo enthousiaste, en lui volant un baiser._

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 

Un commentaire ? Une review ?

Petite case en bas à gauche…

Merki !


End file.
